Pokéspe: Los hijos de los Holders
by Kuuru
Summary: Muchos años después de las aventuras de los Pokédex Holders, ya casados y adultos, ahora les toca afrontar otra tarea: cuidar a sus hijos. Casi todos tienen una meta que cumplir, pero un día reciben un paquete del Profesor Oak: una Pokédex, convirtiéndose oficialmente en Holders y teniendo una excusa de embarcar un viaje para cumplir su sueño.
1. Capítulo 1: Hija del campeón

**Atención: Antes de empezar a leer el fanfic, queremos avisar que este fue originalmente publicado en la cuenta de wattpad de una de las creadoras cuyo nombre es LaJirafaVerde con el mismo título. Hemos pensado en publicarlo también en fanfiction para que llegue a más público y porque la que maneja la cuenta también usa bastante esta página. Nos gustaría ir publicando un capítulo por día con algunas modificaciones como arreglando faltas de ortografía o las notas de las autoras, actualmente teniendo 40 capítulos en wattpad, así que si queréis continuar el fanfic podréis verlo en la mencionada cuenta. Avisaremos de que estamos publicándolo también por aquí en el capítulo 41. Y sin más que añadir, disfrutad de la historia.**

Los Pokédex Holders son personas increíbles que han logrado un millón de logros: completar la Pokédex, derrotar a malvados villanos, salir airosos de situaciones que les hayan podido matar... Sin embargo, ahora se encuentran en el desafío más difícil de todos: la paternidad.

Hace no mucho tiempo en Pueblo Paleta, una chica con el cabello rubio algo oscuro se encontraba tumbada en su cama, simplemente charlando con su pequeño Pichu.

-¡Buenos días, Pipi!-le dijo a su mencionado Pokémon.

Se levantó y se vistió con su habitual atuendo: una chaqueta roja con detalles blancos y de manga corta, una camiseta negra por debajo y unos tejanos de toda la vida, finalmente cubriéndose su larga coleta en una gorra del mismo color que su chaqueta, y su Pichu colocándose en su hombro. La joven bajó por las escaleras, encontrándose con sus progenitores.

-¡Hola Faito! ¿Quieres entrenar?-saludó su padre.

-Cállate, viejo.

-Venga, no empecéis a pelear nada más despertaros, Red y Faito.-intentó tranquilizar la situación su madre.

-Es que no hay forma que entrene Yellow, solo quiero que sea la campeona como yo.

-¡Te he dicho un millón de veces que no! No me gusta pelear, y a mis Pokémon tampoco.

-Ay, menudas tonterías dices siempre, ¡a los Pokémon les gusta pelear! Pelean por naturaleza, por comer, por...

De la nada el compañero de Faito se abalanzó hacia Red, donde le lanzó una descarga eléctrica, cosa que no le afectó lo más mínimo al llevar puesto sus guantes aislantes.

-Muy mal Pipi, tendrías que haberle mordido el cuello. Así le habría afectado.

-Si entrenárais me habría afectado.

-¡AAAAAAAAAARG! ¡ERES INSOPORTABLE! NO SÉ CÓMO MAMÁ TE AGUANTA.

Nada más decir eso, Faito salió de la casa dando un portazo mientras su amigo le seguía. Nada más salir, se estampó de frente con un chico más alto que ella, de ojos turquesas, cabello castaño, camiseta negra y guantes blancos.

-Madre mía Faito, siempre te estás lanzando sobre mí...-dijo pícaro el chico.

-Cállate, no estoy de humor para aguantarte Turquesa. ¡Eres un payaso!-contestó malhumorada dirigiéndose hacia la ruta 1.

-No sé por qué te pones así si debes estar acostumbrada de que te trate de esta forma.-le habló mientras le seguía.

-¿Qué parte no entiendes de que no quiero aguantarte? Además, ¿por qué me sigues? Eres un acosador.

-Ay, estás intratable hoy. Solo quería ir a por ti para ir al laboratorio del Profesor Oak.

-¿Y eso?-le dirigió la palabra de forma más calmada, girándose para hablarle cara a cara.

-¡Es una sorpresa~!-le agarró de los hombros, guiándole al lugar.

-¿Ya estamos otra vez con tus sorpresas? La anterior vez casi me cuesta un ojo.

-¡Pero fue porque calculé mal con el matasuegras! Ahora solo te estoy llevando a un laboratorio.

-¿Ya te vas a llevar a la novia a casa?-interrumpió una mujer de ojos azules y pelo castaño.

-Ah, hola mamá. Más o menos.

-¿Cómo que novia, Blue...? Antes preferiría tener una batalla.

-¿QUÉ HAS DICHO DE UNA BATALLA?-gritó su padre eufórico desde la ventana del segundo piso.

-JODER PAPÁ, NO TE METAS EN MIS COSAS.

-Aaaaaaaaaanda. Te va a tocar aceptar ser mi novia o pelear~.

-¡Ay, qué orgullosa estoy de mi hijo!-dijo Blue dándole un golpe en la espalda.

-¡OYE HERMANO RUIDOSO! ¿VIENES YA Y DEJAS DE HACER MANITAS CON LA NOVIA?-chilló desde la puerta del laboratorio una chica de pelo castaño al igual que Turquesa y su madre, pero esta vez ojiverde.

-¿TÚ TAMBIÉN, LEAF? UFF, YA VOY.-le respondió furiosa dejando atrás a su amigo.

-¡Algún día lo aceptarás como papá a mamá!

-Muy bien hijo, sabes ser perseverante como yo.

Una vez ya dentro del laboratorio, se encontraron con un Profesor Oak más viejo, incluso con un bastón.

-¡Venga bisa, enséñale la sorpresa a mi querida Faito!

-Aléjate de mí, baboso.-dio un paso separándose de él.

-Cuando dejéis de armar tanto escándalo os daré las Pokédex y el inicial.

-¿¡UNA POKÉDEX!?-se sorprendió la rubia.-¡Y YO PARA QUÉ QUIERO ESA COSA!

-¿Qué parte no habéis entendido de que no arméis jaleo...?-le riñó con mucha amargura la otra joven.

-Cómo se nota que eres hija de Red...-suspiró el profesor.

-¡OJALÁ NO HABERLO SIDO!

-Va, no te pongas así, ¿qué tiene de malo? Si no, nunca nos habríamos conocido.

-No me des más razones para odiarlo. Además, si te hubieran puesto un nombre de mierda como el mío solo porque le gustaban las peleas y llegó antes al registro civil que mi madre te sentirías igual que yo.

-Perdona, pero a mí me llamaron Turquesa porque pensaron que era una chica...

-¡SILENCIO!-se hartó Oak.-¡TOMAD YA VUESTRAS POKÉDEX Y VUESTROS INICIALES Y LARGAOS YA!-dijo el abuelo levantando el bastón que llevaba.

-Bien, pues yo escojo a Bulbasaur.-se adelantó Leaf.

-¡Hermanita no es justo! Yo lo quería... Bueno, al menos me quedaré con Charm...

-Yo quiero a Charmander, ¡bienvenido al equipo, Charmer!-se alegró tomando la Pokeball Faito.

-¡Aaaah! ¡Sois unas tramposas!

-Deja de lloriquear y coge ya a tu estúpido Squirtle.-respondió la menor con una cara de pocos amigos.

-Yo me voy ya.

-¡Pues vale, travesti!-gritó indignado el chaval, pero Faito no le escuchó porque ya se había marchado.

-¡Ay que feliz estoy!-dijo el padre ya estando en su hogar.-Por fin mi hija ya podrá batallar en condiciones con una Pokédex y un nuevo Pokémon... No tienes excusa.

-¡Me tienes frita viejo! Primero, ¿cuántas veces debo decirte que no quiero pelear? Y segundo, ¡PIPI ES LO SUFICIENTEMENTE FUERTE COMO PARA PELEAR SOLO!-después de esas palabras, el Pichu asintió algo cabreado.

-Pero venga, ¿por qué no aprovechas y vas a conseguir las medallas?

-¡PREFIERO ESTAR MUERTA!-tomó la última palabra, dirigiéndose a su cuarto.

-No sé por qué se ha enfadado, Yellow.-su mujer simplemente le dirigió una mirada discriminatoria.

En casa de Turquesa y Leaf...

-¡Ay hermanita, mira qué mono es mi Squirty!

-Hermano ruidoso, ¿y no querías en un principio a Bulbasaur y Charmander?

-Eso qué importa ahora, ¡lo importante es que tengo a Squirty!-le abrazó tanto que parecía estar ahogándose.

-¡Qué bien aprende de mí mi hijo favorito, que incluso ha escogido a Squirtle!

-Mujer ruidosa... De hecho ni si quiera lo escogiste, lo robaste.

-Da gusto tener una madre así...-habló con mucho asco la castaña hacia su madre.

-¿Te estás poniendo celosa de tu hermano? Normal, es taaaaan genial~. Y tiene una novia ya, ¿por qué no te buscas tú una pareja? Me gustaría tener nietecitos.

-Mira mamá, yo me voy ya.-abrió la puerta marchándose.

-¿Pero a dónde vas a estas horas? Ya está todo cerrado.

-¡A comenzar mi viaje!

-Oh no, no puedo dejar que te me adelantes, hermana.-saltó por la ventana.

-¿Para esto tenemos puertas...?-comentó el padre desesperado.

Mientras los chicos estaban saliendo hacia la ruta 1, vieron en la casa de los vecinos una cuerda donde estaba bajando una joven irreconocible, sin embargo mientras descendía se cayó de culo.

-¡AAAAAARG! ESTÚPIDA CUERDA, ¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO, PIPI?-al decir eso, se vio a un Pokémon desde la ventana donde se le había resbalado la cuerda.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre que Pichu sujete una cuerda si ni siquiera tiene dedos?-suspiró riéndose Turquesa extendiéndole la mano a la chica que se hallaba tumbada en el suelo.

-¡Tú cállate! No quiero saber nada de ti. ¡Y tú Pipi, baja ya!-rechazó la ayuda levantándose por sí misma esperando a que su amigo bajase, pero este fue más listo y supo bajar bien.

-Oye, ¿dónde está mi hermana?-giró la cabeza buscándola y vio que ya estaba adentrada en la primera ruta.

-¿A mí qué me importa dónde esté tu hermana? ¡Déjame en paz!-huyó Faito.

-¡Ay ostras, me he dejado las cosas en mi casa! Voy a recogerlas que no quiero salir sin dinero como esas dos.-habló para sí volviendo a su casa saltando la ventana otra vez.

-¿En qué momento crié a un salvaje en vez de una persona...?-murmuró Green bastante harto.

-Ay papá, no te pongas así. ¡Alégrate un poco!-dijo antes de subir a su habitación para coger todas sus cosas.

Mientras el chico recogía sus pertenencias, el padre se dirigió a cerrar la ventana para que no saliese por ella otra vez, provocando que el chaval se estampe pensando que seguía abierta. Cuando eso sucedió, a su madre se le escapó una risa.

-No os pienso dar la razón.-intentó abrir la ventana otra vez, pero pusieron el seguro provocando que finalmente a su progenitora se empezase a partir de risa.-Bueno, por esta vez os haré caso.-y salió por fin por la puerta.

Y así es como los tres nuevos Holders pusieron rumbo a Ciudad Verde, pero cada uno yendo por separado.

 ** _Protagonistas del fanfic._**

 **Faito : Hija de Red y Yellow. Le gusta travestirse como su madre, pero no por una misión o algo parecido, si no porque quiere, provocando que se le confunda con un chico. Posee el pelo largo amarrado en una coleta como ella pero el pelo rubio algo más oscuro y ojos rojizos como su progenitor, además de contar con la ropa de él. Es de personalidad fuerte pero odia luchar por los mismos motivos de su madre, pero su padre Red le insiste con entrenarla y que se fortalezca para llegar a ser una campeona como él pero siempre se niega, lo que provoca que huya en su viaje.**


	2. Capítulo 2: Una casa de locos

Comenzó un hermoso día en Pueblo Primavera: era pacífico, los Pidgey cantaban, los Sentret saltaban...

-¡PERO MENUDA CHICA MÁS GUAPA!-gritó un chico sacando la cabeza por la ventana.-¡ESO SÍ QUE SON CURVAS Y NO LAS DE LA CARRETERA!

-¿DÓNDE ESTÁ, DÓNDE ESTÁ?-sacó la cabeza un hombre ya adulto de ojos dorados.

-¡HACEDME SITIO!-esta vez se asomó un chaval más pequeño.-¡ESO SÍ QUE ES UN CUERPO Y NO LOS DE POLICÍA!

-¡PUES YO QUIERO UN CHICO CON UNA BUENA DELANTERA!-se acercó una chica, más mayor que el anterior pero menos que el primero.

-¿Qué os creéis que hacéis, Pyrite, Gold, Plumb y Quartz?-apareció detrás una mujer con una chancla en la mano de forma muy amenazante.

-¡Eeeh no, no, Crys! ¡Estábamos viendo la tele!-se puso nervioso el adulto.

-Sí, la tele por la ventana.-al lado de la madre se encontraba un chico menor que Pyrite pero mayor que Quartz y Plumb.

-Por supuesto Cooper, es que antes la tele estaba donde reflejaba el sol y no se veía bien.-intentó poner una excusa el hermano más grande.

-Vale, está bien. ¿Y esto qué hace aquí?-levantó Crystal una manta donde estaba la televisión.

-Eeeeh... ¡El último que salga es un Psyduck!-dijo Plumb mientras saltaba por la ventana y se daba contra el suelo.

-¿Estás bien, niño número cinco?-preguntó el irresponsable padre saltando también por la ventana, pero esta vez cayendo algo mejor.

-¡Papá, atrápame!-se lanzó Quartz sobre los brazos de su padre.

-¡Yo también!-saltó detrás de su hermana Pyrite, pero sin embargo como era mucho más grande Gold se apartó con la chica en brazos y se abrió de piernas.

-Sí hombre, que tú ya tienes 16 años. Yo a tu edad estaba peleando con Arceus.

-¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOLD!-gritó ya harta la mujer.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAH, SÁLVESE QUIEN PUEDA!-soltó a la niña cayéndose sobre su hermano y saliendo pitando, pero se chocó con una farola.

-¿Por qué tiene que ser mi padre...?-al instante apareció una joven más grande que Cooper, observando a ese hombre que yacía en el suelo por ese golpe.

-Por cosas como estas vengo a buscarte todas las mañanas para que no cojas su mal ejemplo.-suspiró un hombre pelirrojo de mirada seria.

-¡No es mi culpa que no hayas tenido hijos y que tengas que venir a buscar a mi hija todas las mañanas para tener algo que hacer en tu aburrida vida, Silver!

-Sinceramente me alegra haber estado con el tío Silver todo este tiempo. Me das asco, viejo.-una flecha se clavó en el corazón de Gold.

-¿Cómo me puedes decir eso, niña número dos...?-exageraba mientras lloraba.

-¡Ni si quiera sabes mi nombre!

-¡Eso es mentira! Eh... ¡Tú!

-¡Me llamo Iron, estúpido!

-Ah, es verdad, te pusimos ese nombre porque quería otro hijo... Quería criarte como un buen hombre. Desde entonces Silver dijo que no me acercase a ti.

-Y por cosas como esta no entiendo cómo mamá no se ha divorciado de ti.

-Iron tiene razón, no sé cómo mamá te aguanta.-apareció Cooper de nuevo.

-Menos mal que todavía me quedan dos hijos con dos dedos de frente. Y al final os voy a tener que hacer caso...-le siguió Crystal.

-¡Papá, me está sangrando la cabeza!-le lloró Plumb.

-No sabía que eras una mujer.-Gold volvió a decir de las suyas.

-De verdad que eres tonto.-su esposa volvió a la casa.

-Tranquilo Plumb.-se acercó la chica mayor, cogiéndole en brazos.-Y no vuelvas a hacer caso a esa cosa con flequillo extraño.

-¡Oye, que nuestro flequillo es genial!-se ofendió Pyrite.

-Sí, genial para que os confundan con unos canis.-agregó el mediano.

-Oye, tampoco te quejes de ese flequillo que si no fuese porque te lo planchas lo tendrías igual.-intentó defenderlos Quartz.

-¡UYYYY! ¡NO ME RECUERDES QUE TENGO ESOS MUGRIENTOS GENES!

En ese momento Crystal recibió una llamada de su Pokegear. Al ver quien era se le iluminaron los ojos.

-¡Papá cuidado, que mamá se va con otro hombre! Mira que cara se le ha puesto al recibir esa llamada.-se asustó Pyrite.

-Yo pensaba que papá iba a ser el que engañaría a mamá...-añadió algo más tranquila la chica menor.

-¿Ya ha llegado el paquete? ¡Vamos ahora mismo a buscarlo!

-¿A qué tipo de paquete se estará refiriendo mamá...?-dijo otra vez el más viejo de los hijos.

-Pues... Los que tienen cosas dentro... Cuadrados... Están sellados...-habló sarcásticamente Iron.

-No, hermanita, no me refería a eso...-Cooper le pegó un codazo.

-Te lo mereces por dudar de mamá, asqueroso.-agregó el que le había agredido.

-Venga va, todos al laboratorio.

-Pero maaaaa, da palo...

-Te llevo en brazos, Plumb...-suspiró resignada.

-Bueno vale pues ya lo llevo yo.-agarró sin ningún cuidado al niño por la pierna.

-¡Hala papá, es como una montaña rusa!

-Ahora sí que va a ser como una montaña rusa... ¡Pyrite, pilla!-lanzó al niño contra su hermano.

-¡Lo tengo, lo tengo!-intentó cogerlo pero no pudo y se volvió a caer.

-Auuu...

-¡Ahora yo, ahora yo!-se emocionó Quartz agarrando al pequeño por el pelo.

-¡Sois unos animales!-gritaron a la vez Iron, Cooper y Crystal para darles un regaño después.

Entonces, los más responsables decidieron llevar de la muñeca a los irresponsables al laboratorio sin más demora.

-Oh, por fin estáis aquí.-les saludó el Profesor Elm.-Aquí tenéis.-extendió un paquete hacia la familia.

-¿Este es el amante de mamá? Si está viejo...-le volvió a dar un codazo Cooper, y esta vez con ayuda de Iron.

-Venga va, dejaos de historias.-agarró la otra chica abriendo el paquete.-¿Y esto qué es, un móvil de antes de Arceus?

-A ver, déjame ver.-Cooper se acercó.-Hay una nota detrás... "Queridos hijos: ahora mismo estoy dentro de casa con el pestillo echado y el seguro de las ventanas puesto, no podéis entrar de ninguna forma. Y no os voy a dejar entrar a casa hasta dentro de un año o más, ya veré como me parece. Así que aprovechad e iros a hacer vuestras cosas de entrenadores como hacer un viaje. PD: Pyrite y Plumb, no acoséis a más chicas, ya tenemos demasiadas denuncias sumadas a las de vuestro padre. Con amor, mamá 3".

-¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEH?-gritaron todos los jóvenes.

-Ah, qué pereza.-suspiró el más pequeñito sentándose en el suelo del laboratorio.

-Me sé yo para qué nos han echado... ¡Lo han hecho para que ellos puedan...!-volvió a ser callado, esta vez por Iron.

-Esto pasa por vuestra culpa, si no fuéseis unos pervertidos mamá no os habría echado. Bueno, qué me importa a mí, me voy a casa del tío Silver...-abrió su Pokédex y descubrió una nota.-"Para Iron: Ya que vuestra madre os ha echado y querrás venir a mi casa, tus hermanos vendrán contigo así que le he dado una orden a Weavile para que cuando os acerquéis os ataque directamente. Pero puedes llamarme para decirme cómo vas. Atentamente, Silver."

-Definitivamente, qué asco de familia.-se cruzó de brazos el chico con más cabeza.

-Ah, no es mi culpa que me tengas envidia.-se halagó el mayor.

-Chicos, como no podemos volver a casa, ¿qué tal si vamos a otras regiones?-propuso Quartz.

-Yo con vosotros no iría a ningún lado.-se quejó Iron.

-¡Nooooooo hermanitaaaaaaaaa!-empezó a llorar el menor.

-Mira Plumb, una chica guapa por ahí.-señaló Pyrite la ventana.

-¿¡DÓNDE!?-instantáneamente pararon sus llantos.

-Mirad, yo hago lo que dijo Quartz, me piro a otra región.-todos los demás empezaron a seguir hasta la playa.

-¿Qué haces, hermanito?-preguntó curiosa la anterior mencionada.

-Un bote.

-¿Con palos, ramas y ramas podridas?-aguantó la risa el chico mayor.

-¡Aaah, qué asco! Eso huele a caca.

-Y a ti te huele la cabeza a pies y no te digo nada, Plumb.-se quejó el que estaba haciendo la barca.

-Si lo hacemos los dos será más rápido.-empezó a ayudarle la otra responsable.

-Pfff, venga va, os tendré que dar una mano.-suspiró el vanidoso.-¡Adelante Lechuga, ayúdanos a buscar ramas!

-¿Tu Chikorita se llama Lechuga...?

-Por supuesto, me gustan las ensaladas.

-¡El mío se llama Árbol!-exclamó feliz el inocente niño.

-¿Y POR QUÉ RAYOS LE PUSISTE ÁRBOL?-gritó enfurecido el que empezó a hacer la balsa.

-Es que fue lo primero que vi.

Los únicos decentes del grupo hicieron oídos sordos para hacer la barca, mientras que los dos menores se metían el dedo por la nariz. Después de unas largas tres horas, consiguieron hacer una especie de plataforma deforme con una especie de mástil que tenía forma de Poketubo y en vez de una vela tenía servilletas. Cuando lo pusieron sobre el agua los cinco intentaron subirse pero vieron que naufragaba, aún así el mayor se puso a nadar para empujar la barca. De todos modos medio naufragaban. Independientemente de eso los más pequeños se lo pasaban pipa mientras que los sensatos sabían que iba a acabar muy mal.

En ese mismo momento, en casa de Gold y Crystal...

-Oye Gold, ¿dónde se han metido los niños?

-Bueno, supongo que fueron con ganas a hacer la aventura. Pero no te preocupes, seguro que están bien aunque no tengan un Pokegear.

-Oye, ¿y por qué está todo cerrado con el pestillo y todo?

-Ah... ¿No te interesaría tener un sexto hijo?-le dio una patada en la entrepierna.-¡Con un no me valía!

-¡NO, NUNCA TE VALE CON UN NO!

-Es que cuando estás dormida tampoco dices que no...

-Hoy. Duermes. En el. Sofá.

-¡Pero Crys, que los niños se han ido por más de un año!

-Pues mira, ya tendrás otro día. Pero, ¿cómo sabes que es más de un año?

-...Es mi intuición masculina.

Crystal algo harta subió hacia su habitación dejando a Gold atrás.

-¿Entonces subo contigo?

En ese momento se vio como la mujer le lanzó algo.

Mientras tanto, de nuevo con los chicos en la balsa...

-¡Me duelen los brazos! Además estoy mareado...-se quejó Pyrite.

-¡Me toca el relevo~!-dijo quitándose la chaqueta y lanzándose al agua la más atlética.

-Una cosa hermanos, Quartz está dirigiendo muy rápido la balsa... Y creo que por ahí hay un Wailord.

-Ay qué imaginación tienes Plumb, ¿cómo va a haber un Wai...?-se giró Cooper para ver efectivamente que había un gigantesco Pokémon abriendo la boca para engullirlos.

-¡QUARTZ, NI SE TE OCURRA IR MÁS RÁPIDO, GIRA!-gritó desesperado el mayor.

-¿Que vaya más rápido? ¡Está bien!-empezó a nadar con más velocidad que antes.

Todos los hermanos que estaban sobre la barca empezaron a gritar y a decir que no tenían salvación. Después de eso, el Wailord se los comió y ya estando desmayados por el miedo los disparó por el espiráculo, expulsándolos al exterior dejando que cada uno navegase sin rumbo por el mar.

 ** _Protagonistas del fanfic_**

 **Pyrite:** **Primer hijo de Gold y Crystal. Físicamente tiene el pelo azul oscuro como su madre pero la forma de su padre y ojos azules claros, pero llevando un chaleco dorado. Es ligón, siempre está molestando a la gente y haciendo bromitas sin gracia. Al conseguir una Pokédex su padre le obliga a embarcar un viaje, así que va en un bote que es engullido por un Wailord y naufraga. Se lleva bastante mal con sus hermanos Iron y Cooper, pero es un "ejemplo" a seguir para los más menores de la familia, Quartz y Plumb.**


	3. Capítulo 3: Dos hombres y medio

En Villa Raíz era un día bastante lluvioso para ser lo que es la región de Hoenn. En una de esas casas se encontraban dos cuartos de hombre cosiendo:

-¡Papá, mira qué bonita es esta falda!-dijo un chico.

-Muy bien, Purple. Ahora intenta hacer un vestido entero.

-¡Sí!

-¡Ay!-por ahí cruzó una mujer castaña de ojos zafiros, donde se pinchó con un alfiler en la planta del pie.-¡ARRG! Ojalá fuéseis más ordenados, por vuestra culpa me acabo de hacer daño.

-¡Pobrecita mi querida Sapphire, ahora mismo voy a llamar a la ambulancia no vaya a ser que te desangres por un enorme alfiler!-dijo en un tono muy burlesco.

-Ja ja, muy gracioso Ruby.-puso una mueca seria.

-Bueno, tú dejas que Violet vaya desnuda por ahí y no pasa nada, pero a nosotros se nos olvida guardar un alfiler y mira como te pones.

-¡Ni se te ocurra contestarme así, Purple!

-¿Y por qué no?

-¿Y por qué me contestas a mí y a tu padre no?-le dirigió una mirada de desprecio a Ruby.

-A mi no me mires, si soy más beautiful que tú no es mi culpa. Será la tuya por no hacerme caso.-su hijo empezó a reírse.

-Vale, muy bien. Ya nos veremos otro día.-se fue de la casa echando llamas.

-Oye papá, ¿no nos hemos pasado un poco?

-Qué va, ya está acostumbrada. En el fondo le gusta.

-Eh, ¿y este putrefacto olor de repente...?-se tapó la nariz.

En ese momento entró una chica morena más mayor que Purple, de ojos rojos y solo portaba unas hojas a modo de ropa. Estaba llena de barro.

-Ay dios mío hija, vete a darte una ducha ya.

-No me da la gana viejo, estoy perfectamente.

-Sí, perfectamente para que se te confunda con un Gulpin.

-Tú cállate niño mimado, contigo no hablaba.-le sacó la lengua a modo de burla.

-Ay, hijos...-suspiró el padre.-Aguantas primero a una mujer durante 9 meses y luego a dos niños durante 20 años, qué desgracia.

-¡DESGRACIA ES TENERTE A TI COMO PADRE!-gritó Violet rabiosa.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre decirle eso a papá? ¡Qué vergüenza!-le señaló con unas tijeras con las que estaba cortando una tela.

-Lo digo y estoy muy segura. Viejo, te odio.

-¡Ay, mi hija me odia! Creo que no puedo soportarlo, como si no lo hubiese hecho durante 14 años...

-Si tanto te quejas de mí por qué rayos me tuviste.

-Es que no me llegaba el dinero y las farmacias estaban cerradas.

-¿QUÉ? ¿QUERÍAS ABORTARME?

-Oye oye, no te pongas así que con tu hermano pasó lo mismo.

-¿QUÉ YO QUÉ?-se identificó el menor, solo que no sabía de qué hablaban.

-No, pero tranquilo que de ti no me arrepiento.-le acarició la cabeza.

-¡AH, Y DE MÍ SÍ! Qué asco de padre.

-Bueno, doy asco pero al menos huelo bien.

-¡Viejo estúpido, no volverás a verme en tu vida!-dicho esto Violet se fue muy enfadada.

-¿Seguro que esta vez no nos hemos pasado?-preguntó su hermano.

-Naaah, siempre hace el mismo numerito y vuelve media hora más tarde.

-Iré a hablar con ella...-cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con el Profesor Abedul.

-¡Hola nieto!-saludó feliz su abuelo.

-¡Hola yayo! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Quería entregarte esto...-le dio un paquete.

Más tarde, Violet se encontraba en su guarida secreta refunfuñando cosas sobre su padre y su hermano.

-¡Uy mira, soy Ruby, el mejor coordinador del mundo, y ni si quiera sé subirme la bragueta...!

-¿Hermana...?-apareció Purple.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Ah, eres esa cosa.

-Sí, soy esa cosa que es de tu familia. Y que es más bonita que tú.

-¡UY! ¿QUÉ QUIERES? ¡TE VOY A ARRANCAR UN BRAZO COMO NO TENGAS UNA BUENA EXCUSA!-sacó un Treecko de una Pokeball que tenía.

-¡Oye oye, no quiero pelear! Sabes que no me gustan las batallas.

-Mira lo que me importa, niñito afeminado.

-Puede que papá y yo contemos como un cuarto de hombre, pero tú y mamá contáis como uno entero.

-¡Treecko, Destructor!-el Pokémon atacó al niño sin ninguna piedad.

-¿Puedes escucharme al menos?

-Eso hago, pero tú no paras de decir cosas molestas.

-Mira lo que tengo.-le mostró dos Pokédex.

-¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?-agarró una completamente emocionada.

-¿Ya no me insultas, eh?

-Cállate... ¿De dónde sacaste esto?

-Las conseguí por mi cuenta.-puso una cara de superioridad.

-¿Eh?-se dio cuenta de que había una nota en la Pokédex.-"¡Aquí tenéis las Pokédex que os he hecho con tanto amor! Firmado: vuestro abuelo favorito, el Profesor Abedul 3". Sí, por tu cuenta...

-Bueno, lo cogí solo, así que sí es por mi cuenta.

-¿Y cómo has podido llegar a mi base si está llena de charcos...?

-Lo hice con ayuda de Rara.-mostró una Pokeball, en el que estaba dentro un Ralts.

-Tú si que eres raro, niño. Venga, aire, vete a llorarle a tu papi.

-¡Intento ser amable contigo y tú solo me echas!-dio media vuelta para marcharse.

-¡Sí, por fin puedo empezar mi viaje para conseguir todas las medallas de gimnasio! ¿No es genial, Treecko, Ralts?-observó primero su Pokédex y luego a sus dos Pokémon.

-¡Que sepas que los concursos son mejores!-se enfadó el chico.

-No me hagas reír, Purple.

-Si me diera la gana conseguiría todos los listones con Chichi y Rara.

-¿En serio? Pues te propongo hacer algo: vamos a embarcar un viaje desde ahora, y quien pueda conseguir más medallas y listones en 80 días demostrará que las batallas o los concursos son mejores.

-¿Por qué 80 días?

-Nuestros padres teniendo un año menos que tú hicieron la misma apuesta.

-¡Me parece bien, voy a avisar a papá!

-¡Shhh! No avises al viejo, solo nos molestaría...

-Es verdad. Y la que nos molestaría en todo caso sería mamá.

-¡Retira eso! A mamá le gustaría.

-¡A papá también le gustaría!

-¡Pero a mamá más!-le miró desafiante.

-¿A que me enfado y voy a preguntarle?

-Uff-suspiró.-Haz lo que quieras mientras no digas nada.

-¡Wiii! ¡He vuelto a ganar a mi hermana!

La chica se fue ignorando al chico dirigiéndose hacia Pueblo Escaso.

-¡Oye, eso no es justo!-se teletransportó con su Ralts.

-¡Lo que no es justo es que uses a tu Ralts todo el rato! Usa las piernas de vez en cuando.

-¡No, está todo embarrado!-la mayor le dirigió una mirada de profundo odio mientras su hermano le seguía.

Cuando los chicos llegaron ya al pueblo y pasaron con cuidado por Ciudad Petalia, pasaron por una costa donde vieron a una chica y un chico en la arena desmayados. El joven tenía el pelo negro, ojos dorados totalmente empapado llevando una chaqueta abierta roja, una camiseta blanca debajo y unos pantalones negros. Por parte de la chica, llevaba unas coletas, pelo azul oscuro y ojos azules esta vez claro, una chaqueta esta vez blanca y esta vez un top negro debajo, pero no tenía un pantalón si no una falda roja.

-¡Vamos a acercarnos a ver qué les pasa!-le dijo Violet preocupada.

-¡No! ¿Y si están sucios?-la chica simplemente ignoró el estúpido comentario de su hermano y vio a ver cómo estaban.

-Todavía respiran...-colocó su oreja en el pecho del chico.

En ese momento el joven que estaba desmayado se despertó lentamente y al ver a esa chica semidesnuda prácticamente encima de él se sobresaltó.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH.-gritó sonrojado.

-Me alegra que estés vivo, ¿pero qué pasa?

-¿P... POR QUÉ ESTÁS DESNUDA?

-Oye, que me tapan unas hojas.

La otra chavala también se estaba despertando lentamente, pero se fijó en el chico que llevaba la ropa azul y que parecía de su edad.

-¡UN CHICO GUAPO!-se levantó rápidamente pero se mareó y se cayó.

-¿Qué le pasa a esta...?-se dijo Purple.

-Hermana, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no grites al ver un chico?

-No sé cuántas han sido, pero no me arrepiento por ninguna.

-Espera... ¿Sois hermanos?-preguntó curiosa Violet.

-Por desgracia... Yo soy Cooper y ella Quartz.

-Te entiendo, también tengo que lidiar con ese loco de la moda.-señaló a su hermano.-Yo soy Violet y ese afeminado Purple.

-Oye, dejando de lado que me has insultado... ¿Cómo que habéis llegado aquí?-dijo el hermano menor.

-Uy, si yo te contase...-habló la fanática de chicos guapos.-Estaba nadando con un intento de balsa...

-Perdona que te diga pero era una balsa muy bien hecha, si estábais gordos no es mi problema.

-Somos cinco hermanos, ¿cómo esperabas que cupiésemos en esa cosa?

-Pues haber hecho la tuya propia en vez de comerte los mocos.

-Madre mía cinco hermanos, y yo me quejo de este...-pensó Violet.

-Deja de interrumpirme, hermano aburrido, que Pyrite mola más que tú. A lo que iba, lo que pasó es que un Wailord engulló la cosa esa y a partir de ahí no sé porque estábamos desmayados.

-¿Podéis decirnos dónde estamos?

-En una playa.-dijo Purple.

-Aish, me gustan los chicos con un humor inteligente...-le agarró del brazo.

-Mira, hasta que no te des un baño no te me acerques.-se apartó.

-Si quieres el baño nos lo damos juntos~.-en ese instante Cooper le tapó la boca a su hermana.

-Perdonadla, está en la edad del pavo permanente. Como nuestro padre.

-Ya, el nuestro también.-contestó la salvaje.-Estamos en Hoenn, ¿pero qué vais a hacer vosotros?

-Lo primero cambiarme de ropa para no pillar una pulmonía.

-¡Tengo una muda de ropa perfecta para ti!-fue a unos arbustos, arrancó las hojas e hizo un taparrabos.

-Eh... No gracias, esperaré a que se me seque.

-¡Pero vas a ponerte malo así!

-Insisto, vamos a un Centro Pokémon. A ver, según el mapa de la Pokédex...

-¿TIENES UNA POKÉDEX?-se sorprendió la joven.

-¡Así es! ¿No somos geniales? ¡Somos los hijos de los Pokédex Holders, el gran y más guapo Gold y la aburrida Crystal!-interrumpió la chica.

-No es para tanto.-Purple mostró su Pokédex junto a su hermana.-Nuestros padres son Ruby y una salvaje.

-¡EH, NO LLAMES SALVAJE A MAMÁ! Yo no llamo afeminado al viejo. O no siempre.

-Entonces supongo que habéis salido a hacer una aventura, ¿no?-preguntó Quartz.

-Así es Sherlock, ¿por qué estaría entonces aquí a llenarme de suciedad?-respondió con sarcasmo el obsesivo de la limpieza.

-Ay, qué bien, entonces mi hermano y yo iremos con vosotros en vuestro viaje.

-¿En qué momento he decidido yo eso...?-protestó Cooper.

-¿Y qué quieres hacer si no, hermanito?

-Buen punto. Mientras a ellos no les moleste...

-¡A mí me encantaría! Por fin alguien que me comprende en este mundo... ¿Y de verdad no quieres las hojas?

-De verdad, no hace falta.

-Pues yo sí tengo pegas...-intentó hablar Purple.

-Sí, pero a mí no me importa, así que te callas.-le mandó Quartz.

-¿¡PERO YO QUÉ HE HECHO!?

-Ser tan guapo.-le lanzó una ficha la peliazul.-De hecho, ¡voy a capturarte!-lanzó una Pokeball con la pierna y le hizo daño.

-¡Ay, mi hermosa cara!

-Si dejáis de pelear ya, Cooper y yo nos vamos a Ciudad Férrica a por el gimnasio.

-¿Y por qué no vamos a Ciudad Petalia antes? Pilla más cerca y hay un Centro Pokémon...

-¡NONONONO! Imposible, no podemos ir allí. Nos encontrará el abuelo Norman...

-¿Eh?

-Te lo explicaré por el camino.

Los chicos decidieron ponerse en rumbo a la próxima ciudad, esta vez por separado. Mientras Cooper estaba estornudando.

 ** _Protagonistas del fanfic._**

 **Violet : Primera hija de Ruby y Sapphire. Su personalidad es fuerte y salvaje como su madre motivo por el que se lleva fatal con su padre y su hermano, tiene el pelo moreno y ojos rubíes y nunca lleva ropa, a excepción de unas hojas. Cuando consigue una Pokédex hace un viaje retando a su hermano para ver quien puede ganar todos los gimnasios y concursos respectivamente en 80 días, viaje en el cual conoce a Cooper.**


	4. Capítulo 4: 2 padres, 1 madre y 3 hijos

Era un pacífico día en Pueblo Arena, en la enorme mansión de los Bertliz. Era ya por la mañana y una chica de cabellos largos rubios, ojos anaranjados que portaba alrededor de su cuello una bufanda verde, una camiseta blanca y una falda naranja como sus ojos estaba preparada para bajar ya para tomar el desayuno. Pero antes de que pudiese salir de su habitación...

-¡HERMANAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡DESPIERTA YAAAAAAAA!-se escucharon unas patadas en la puerta.

-¡Que ya estoy preparada, hermano...!-se tapaba los oídos horrorizada.

-¡PUES NO LO PARECE, VENGA YA VA!-abrió la puerta de golpe.

Era un chico algo más mayor, de pelo azul oscuro y ojos amarillos. Su camiseta era a rayas negras, bufanda roja y pantalones grises.

-¿¡QUÉ ESCÁNDALO ES ESE!?-subió un hombre adulto y rubio.

-¡Es ella, que tarda la vida en salir!-señaló a la chica.

-¡Muy mal Amber, estás haciendo esperar a todos!-le reprochó su padre.

-Ay ya voy Titanium, papá...-salió con toda la calma del mundo.

Mientras tanto estaban su madre, otro hombre y un chico de la misma edad que la rubia esperando en la cocina.

-Buenos díaaaas.-dijo Amber rascándose un ojo medio dormida.

-Esto es por tu culpa Dia, le pegaste tus malos hábitos.-le golpeó al hombre.

-Ay ay ay... ¿Ya por la mañana me estás golpeando? Menos mal que esta rica comida está esperándome.-y empezó a engullir.

-¡Tío Dia! ¿Yo también puedo?-le imitó Amber.

-¡Porf fu pufto!-contestó con la boca llena de comida.

Mientras la chica tragaba sin parar, comenzó a hablar con la boca llena como él.

-¿Cuántas veces os he dicho que no habléis con la boca llena en la mesa...?-les regañó la mujer, pero con un tono más suave que su padre.

-¡Dia, para ya!-le volvió a golpear.

-¡Y tú también!-Titanium imitó a su padre, golpeando a su hermana.

-¡Ay, qué daño!-se quejaron con mucha tranquilidad.

-¡Mamá Platinum!-se abalanzó hacia la mujer el otro chico que se hallaba en la habitación.

-¿Qué pasa, Uranium?

-No, no pasa nada.

-Anda, has pasado todo el día diciendo "quiero ver a mamá, quiero ver a mamá".-habló Diamond con la boca ya vacía e imitando la voz de su hijo.

-Es curioso que tu hijo llame mamá a mi mujer...

-No pasa nada, Pearl.-dijo sonriente Platinum.

-¿No será que de verdad es su hijo...?

-¡Claro que es mi mamá!-inocentemente respondió Uranium.-Porque se lo pedísteis al Pelipper, ¿verdad?

-Ehh... Claro... El Pelipper...-esta vez habló Titanium.

-¿Qué tiene que ver un Pelipper con...?-su hermano le tapó la boca mientras que Uranium no sabía nada.

-¿...A alguien le apetece un número cómico?-intentó calmar el ambiente Diamond.

-A mi no.-respondió borde el mayor.

-¡A mí sí!-Uranium por el contrario se veía ilusionado.

-Hablando de Pokémon...-empezó Pearl como de costumbre.-Hay muchos tipos de Pokémon, ¿no? Y de objetos también.

-¿Ah sí?

-El Repartir Experiencia, la Tabla Linfa...

-El Huevo Suerte, el huevo frito, el huevo cocido...

-¡Tú solo hablas de huevos!-le golpeó.

Todos empezaron a reírse, a excepción de Titanium, que se mantenía frío como el hielo.

-No sé qué le encontráis cómicos a estos numeritos, de verdad. Yo podría hacer uno con mi hermana, ¡yo también sé pegar!

-Otra vez no por favor...-suplicó Amber.

-¿Qué te tengo dicho de que pegues a tu hermana?-le riñó Platinum, aún con el tono de siempre.

-¡Pero mamá, papá puede pegarle a Dia!

-Es verdad señorita, ¿por qué no dejas que los niños hagan números cómicos como nosotros? Si no duelen, ¿verdad Dia?

-Bueno...-intentó defenderse, pero no pudo.

-Pues a mí me gustaría ser comediante... Amber, ¿te gustaría hacer un número cómico conmigo? Pero no te pegaría...-preguntó Uranium.

-¡Sí, me encantaría!

-Vale, vosotros perded el tiempo con vuestra comedia... Mi meta es mucho más grande.

-¿Y cuál es?-preguntó el chaval.

-¿Comerte un pastel enorme?-siguió Amber.

-¡Lo que te vas a comer tú es un golpe mío! A mí me gustaría ser as del frente como el abuelo Jericor...

-¡Oh, eso es una buena meta! Mientras tu hermana no acabe en el hospital...-dijo Pearl.

-¡Tú me enviaste un montón de veces al hospital!

-Pero no es lo mismo, Dia... Digo, Diamond.

-Ah, chicos... ¿No se os olvida decirle algo a vuestros hijos?

-No, ¿el qué, señorita?

-Ya sabes, Diamond... "Eso".

-¡AY, ES VERDAD!-gritó Pearl.-TODOS AL LABORATORIO DEL PROFESOR SERBAL.-dijo echando a los menores.

-Pues yo sigo sin acordarme...

El grupo entró al laboratorio mientras especulaban qué podría ser.

-¡Si es al laboratorio seguro que es para hacernos más fuertes! ¿No estás feliz, Shinhiko?-obsevó la Pokeball que tenía, en ella estaba un Shinx.

-Lu está emocionado para tener un amigo con el que jugar.-Amber se refería a su Riolu.

-Pues Buneary quiere que todos juntos hagamos como nuestros padres...

-Uranium... ¿Te refieres a...?-sospechó el mayor.

-¿A qué se refiere?-estaba dudosa, pero ya llegaron al laboratorio.

El Profesor Serbal tenía un maletín sobre la mesa. Los tres jóvenes lo abrieron y allí estaban tres Pokémon y tres Pokédex.

-¡TOMA YA, VOY A PODER SER AS DEL FRENTE!-gritó eufórico Titanium.

-Hermano, primero tienes que entrenar...-intentó calmarlo su hermanita.

-¿Qué importa? El destino ya está escrito y en él pone que voy a ser el mejor as de batalla.

-Yo quiero a Turtwig como papá.-abrazó Uranium a su nuevo integrante mientras le mordía la cabeza de forma afectuosa.

-¿Eh? Oye, no te adelantes...

-Yo quiero a Chimchar, te llamaré Char.

-¿Tú también? Yo soy el mayor, debería tener prioridad... Pero bueno, a mí me tocará a Piplup, te llamaré Piphiko.

Tras volver a casa, sus padres le siguieron comentando sobre las Pokédex.

-¡JAJÁ! ¡SABÍA POR QUÉ NOS LAS HABÍAN DADO!-gritó emocionado otra vez.

-Pues yo sigo sin saberlo, hermano.

-Ay...-suspiró.-Qué cortita eres. ¿Recuerdas la tradición de nuestra familia?

-¿La de tirar Bidoof a un volcán?

-Eh... No, esa ya se dejó de hacer. Hablo de viajar al Monte Corona a confeccionar el emblema de la familia.

-¿Te he dicho que eso me parece una estupidez?-dijo inocente.

-¿CÓMO TE PUEDES PONER ASÍ? ¡ES SUPER IMPORTANTE, SOMOS BERLITZ!-chilló rabioso el chico.

-¡APOYO A TU HERMANO, VAS A PONER EN VERGÜENZA A LA FAMILIA!-siguió su padre.

-Yo pienso como Amber, pero hay que hacerlo.-dijo Platinum.

-¿Y yo me tengo que quedar aquí...?-Uranium se vio triste.

-Ni hablar, ¡quiero hacer este viaje junto a ti y Titanium!-le agarró de las manos.

-Amber...

-¿Para cuándo la boda?-Pearl le volvió a pegar.

-¿Qué te tengo dicho de que interfieras en las relaciones amorosas de nuestros hijos?

-¿Qué no interfieras entre...?-Amber estaba confundida, mientras que el otro chico estaba sonrojado pero otra persona interrumpió el momento.

-Como te vuelvas a tocar a mi hermana te parto los brazos.-les separó susurrando.

Salieron de su casa despidiéndose de sus progenitores. Mientras iban de camino a la siguiente ruta, vieron en la playa de Pueblo Arena a una persona desmayada.

-¡Tío Silver, tío Silver!-dijo esa chica corriendo hacía una silueta de un hombre adulto.

-Vamos, Iron. Ven conmigo.

-¡Sí~!

Sin embargo, era un sueño y se encontró a un chico de su edad con el cabello azul oscuro a punto de hacerle el boca a boca, pero antes le dio un golpe.

-¡Aaah! ¿QUÉ HACES? ¡INTENTABA SALVARTE LA VIDA!

-¡ESTABA BIEN, CHICO EMMM...! ¡TÚ!

-Para tu información me llamo Titanium, ella es mi hermana Amber y él Uranium.

-Ah. Yo soy Iron, supongo... ¿Dónde estoy?

-Estás en una playa.-la chica recibió otro de los innumerables golpes por parte de su hermano.-No me arrepiento.-y le dio otro.

-Yo sí que no me arrepiento.

-Titanium, no hace falta que seas tan violento...-él le dirigió una mirada de odio profundo.

-¿Acaso tú, Uranium, me estás diciendo cómo debo tratar a MI hermana?-se crujió los nudillos.

-¡No, no...! Ah, Iron, estás en Pueblo Arena en Sinnoh.

-¿¡TAN LEJOS HE LLEGADO!?

-¿Eh...? ¿De dónde eres...?-la rubia preguntó en esta ocasión.

-Soy de Johto... Pero ahora no sé qué hacer.

-Bueno... ¿tienes un mapa del lugar o alguien de aquí para saber a dónde ir...?

-Hombre Titanium, si te acabo de decir que no sé qué hacer pues no. Aunque sí tengo un mapa...-sacó la Pokédex.

-¡Hala! ¿Qué es eso?-dijo Amber, recibiendo OTRO golpe.

-Es una Pokédex, ¿por?-los tres al mismo tiempo sacaron la suya propia.-¿¡SOIS HIJOS DE POKÉDEX HOLDERS!?

-Así es, yo soy hijo de Diamond.

-Y nosotros dos de Platinum y Pearl.-habló por los dos Titanium.

-¿Y entonces quién es la madre de Uranium...?-pensó Iron.-Bueno, yo soy hija de un irresponsable y una trabajadora.-esta vez habló en voz alta.

-Eso no nos dice nada.-el mayor puso una cara de pocos amigos.

-De Gold y de Crystal.-suspiró.

-¡Ah, ellos! Papá y mamá nos han hablado alguna vez de ellos. De hecho, en la última reunión fue en nuestra casa y el señor Gold destrozó mis muñecas...

-Ah, sí, la reunión de hace 10 años...-comentó Uranium.

-Pues bien Iron, nosotros nos vamos al Monte Corona, si quieres venirte...

-Bueno, vale, no tengo nada mejor que hacer.

-Eres más seca...-murmuró Titanium.

-¿Perdona?

-Nada, nada. Vámonos.

Y así es como los jóvenes de la familia Bertliz junto a Uranium y Iron pusieron rumbo al Monte Corona.

 ** _Protagonistas del fanfic._**

 **Titanium:** **Primer hijo de Pearl y Platinum. De personalidad es fuerte y mandón como su padre, con el pelo azul oscuro, ojos amarillos, lleva una camiseta a rayas y una bufanda roja. Al conseguir una Pokédex va de viaje con su hermana y su amigo Uranium al Monte Corona para confeccionar el escudo de la familia Berlitz.**


	5. Capítulo 5: Chapas para todos

Era un aburrido día a las 11 de la mañana más o menos. Se encontraba en el patio una chica con una gorra en la que tenía puesto BW, una coleta pequeña y castaña que sobresalía de esta y unos ojos azules, estaba gritando:

-¡VOY A SER LA CAMPEOOOOOONA!-todo el mundo le estaba mirando raro, algunos incluso se reían.

-¡Ochre, te he dicho mil veces que pares de gritar!-apareció otra joven, esta vez de larga cabellera también castaña y ojos azules pero parecía más mayor.

-¡Es que no puedo evitarlo, hermanita!

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me llames hermanita en el colegio?

-Bueno, pues Beige.

-¡Holaaaaaaaaaa!-apareció un chico de la edad de Beige, pelo desordenado y de igual manera castaño pero de ojos marrones y chaqueta negra.-Me gusta tu camiseta, tiene un tacto suave...-dijo mientras manoseaba a la anterior mencionada.

-¡NO ME TOQUES!-se apartó.

-¡Hola, novio de mi hermanita!-chilló sin ningún tipo de compasión.

-¡No llames así a Cyan!-estaba roja de la furia.

-Sí bueno, mejor llámame cuñado.-añadió el chico.

-Perdona que te diga hermana pero nunca he visto a nadie que te toque de esa manera.

-Es que es mi forma única.-se sintió halagado.

-No, si encima estarás orgulloso de ser un pervertido que toca sin consentimiento.

-Pues claro.

De repente Ochre recibió una llamada en su Videomisor.

-¡Hola papá!

-Oye, ¿qué haces con el Videomisor encendido en la escuela?-preguntó Beige.

-¿No me dijisteis que estaba permitido usarlo en la escuela?-habló desde el aparato un hombre.

-Emm... Uy, se está empezando a cortar...-dijo haciendo ruidos con la boca asemejando unas interferencias y colgó.

-¿Te das cuenta que es una videollamada y que tu padre lo vio todo?-se cuestionó Cyan.

-Estoo... ¡Tú cállate y toca a mi hermana sin compasión!

-Como lo hagas te lanzo las chapas de la agencia de mamá.

-Pff, vale la pena.

Acto seguido, agarró las chapas por la parte puntiaguda y se puso a lanzarlas mientras Cyan huía.

-¡Aaaaaaaah, me has pinchado el culo!

-¡Y NO TE DES LA VUELTA SI NO QUIERES QUEDARTE ESTÉRIL!

-Si luego me la quitas me giro.

-¿Qué estáis haciendo lanzando objetos punzantes y haciendo comentarios obscenos?-apareció un hombre.

-¡Profesor Cheren!-intentó actuar normal, pero tenía un montón de chapas clavadas en la espalda.

-Solo nos estábamos comportando como los buenos amigos que somos, ¿verdad, Cyan?-habló con un tono muy falso.

-¿Hace un momento no estabas diciendo que le ibas a dejar estéril?-preguntó con inocencia Ochre.

-¿Y tú desde cuándo estás aquí? ¡Vete a hablar con papá!

-Interesante... Amenazas y Videomisores, os parecéis mucho a Black.-comentó Cheren.

-¿Quién habla de un Videomisor...?-empezó a sonarle el dispositivo.

-Pues ese que tienes en la muñeca, está vibrando y tiene la cara de tu padre.-señaló el maestro.

-Nooooo, esto es una foto en un marco con agujas del reloj.

-Que te han pillado.-habló la mayor.

-¡No me han pillado todavía! ¿Verdad, profe?

-Ven conmigo al despacho después de clase.

-Bueno, ¿entonces puedo coger la llamada o no?

-¿No que era una foto?-dijo en tono sarcástico.

-Es una foto que llama.

Mientras todos estaban distraídos, Cyan aprovechó para tocarle el culo a Beige y sobárselo bien.

-¡ERES UN ACOSADOR!-le clavó una chapa en la mano.

-¡AH NO, MI HERMOSA MANO PARA TOCAR TUS DULCES NALGAS!

-Cyan, acompáñame también al despacho.

-¡Ahora, ahora!-Ochre gritó cogiendo la llamada.-Hola papi, tenemos que hablar rápido, ¿qué quieres?

-Esto... Has tardado cinco minutos en cogerme la llamada. En fin, que vayas al mirador a recoger tu Pokédex junto a los otros dos, una amiga mía te está esperando.

-¡VOY VOY VOY!-dejó atrás a los otros, saliendo de la escuela.

-¿Qué estás haciendo saltándote clases?-empezó a enfadarse el profesor.

-¡Algo más importante que mi futuro!-ya estaba en la calle.

-Esta chica... No hay forma de que se comporte como una persona medio normal.-se quejó Beige.

-Yo sé una cosa que pueden hacer las personas normales... Y los dos...-antes de terminar la frase se comió una chapa en la boca.

-¿Cuántas chapas llevas?

-Las necesarias para hacer publicidad y defenderme de este baboso, profesor. Por cierto, ¿te gustaría tener una? ¡Tenemos los mejores productos!-ya le había puesto una en la camisa.

-No gracias, ya tengo siete.

-Bueno, la octava no viene de más. Y recuerda, no puedes ni tirarla ni dejar de usarla todos los días, ¡es un regalo de una alumna que te quiere mucho!

-¿Y por qué no me quieres a mí?-esta vez se apartó para no recibir otro chapazo.

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo? Heriría tus sentimientos, o los pocos que tienes.

-Justo acabas de hacerlo ahora mismo.

-¡YA TENGO MI PRIMER POKÉMOOOOOOOOOOON! ¡Y UNA POKÉDEEEEEEEEX! ¡VOY A SER CAMPEONA DE LA LIGA POKÉMOOOOOOOOOON!-se escuchó a la menor desde el mirador, imaginad lo que debe estar gritando.

-¿Y si mejor no vas con tu hermana a controlarla un poco y luego vuelves...?-recomendó Cheren.

-Está bien.

Mientras iba al lugar acordado, alguien le estaba siguiendo de una forma demasiado obvia.

-¿Cuándo vas a parar, Cyan...?

-¿Cómo me has descubierto? Bueno, supongo que debes estar acostumbrada ya.

-Eso y que estabas en el suelo mirándome debajo de la falda.

-Oooooh.-mientras se daba cuenta de por qué le habían descubierto, la chica le puso otra chapa en la cabeza y subió las escaleras al mirador.

Ochre estaba lanzando al cielo a su Snivy feliz, pero el Pokémon tenía cara de tener pánico.

-¿No crees que lo está pasando un poco mal...?-preguntó una mujer rubia con gafas que tenía en la mano una caja con dos Pokeballs y dos Pokédex.

-¡Pobre Pokémon!-esta vez le lanzó una chapa a su hermana pequeña.

-¡Au! Bueno... Si me lo permites me voy a comenzar mi viaje.

-¿Pero se lo has dicho a nuestros padres? Además se supone que tienes que volver a clase.

-¿Para qué? Ya sé pelear, avísales tú que me da pereza.-entonces salió corriendo hacia la ruta.

-Bueno, pues parece que ya no tenemos obstáculos de por medio, ¿no...?-le susurró Cyan.

-Mira, mi hermana puede ser una molesta y una gritona, pero no la llames obstáculo, no tienes derecho alguno.

-Esto... ¿Cogéis ya a vuestros Pokémon?

-¡Sí, yo quiero a Tepig! Es tan mono~-le abrazó Beige algo más suave que su hermana.

-Oye, yo no quiero el mismo Pokémon que mi padre.

-¿Por qué? Si Lack-two es una persona muy amigable... Más que tú al menos.-se le clavó una flechita al chico.

-¿Más amigable? ¿Mi padre? Tendrías que venir a cenar un día para comprobarlo. Y conocer a tus suegros.

-Pero si ya los conozc... ¿CÓMO QUE SUEGROS?

-Uy, mira qué hora...-se fijó en el Videomisor.-Ya ha acabado el patio, ¿no?

-¡AH, ES VERDAD! Vamos rápido.-le agarró de la mano.

Al mismo tiempo, estaba un chico de la edad de Ochre naufragando por el mar desmayado, pero una lancha que pasaba por ahí se dio cuenta de que estaba allí. Así, el marinero decidió subirle al vehículo, comprobar si estaba respirando y llevarle al puerto más cercano.

Horas después ya habían finalizado las clases.

-¿Harás un viaje como tu hermana, Beige?-preguntó el chico.

-No, bueno... No tengo su mismo sueño. A mí lo que me interesa es heredar algún día la compañía BW. Además, solo estoy en esta escuela porque me obligan mis padres, no me interesa aprender a luchar para nada.

-¡Qué buena meta, así cuando tengamos hijos la podrán heredar y...!-antes de continuar se llevó una chapa en sus partes íntimas por la parte puntiaguda.-Auuuuuu...-se la quitó.

-Te pasa por guarro.

-¿Uh?-empezó a sonar su Videomisor.-Uyyy, tengo que irme... Nos vemos luego.

-¿Qué pasará...?

Cyan se dirigió a un lugar más discreto, donde no había ninguna persona cerca.

-¿Qué quieres, Handsome?-habló bastante amargado.

-Tu padre me ha dicho que te espera en el bar de siempre.

-Ah...-suspiró sin gana.-Huele a viejos y borrachos, ¿no puede cambiar de sitio?

-Eso háblalo con él, la última vez que se lo comenté me ignoró por completo.

-Sí, sí, ya voy...-colgó a regañadientes.

Cyan puso marcha al bar de siempre, donde estaba un hombre con traje negro y pelo similar al suyo.

-Ya podías ir más peinado, ¿no?

-Voy con la herencia que me has dejado, abuelo.

-Ay, cómo se nota la influencia de Hugh...

-Pues el tío es mejor padre que tú, y no me traigas a bares que huelan mal.

-Tú sí que hueles mal y no te digo nada.-mantuvo su tono serio y calmado.

-¡AAAAARGG! ¿Qué quieres?

-Verás, tenemos una nueva amenaza en la región.

-¿Eh?

 ** _Protagonistas del fanfic._**

 **Beige** **: Primera hija de Black y White. Es responsable y tranquila pero de personalidad fuerte, tiene el pelo largo y castaño, ojos marrones y una camiseta con el logo de la compañía BW debajo de una chaqueta negra. Su sueño es heredar la compañía BW, pero cuando consigue una Pokédex no se embarca en un viaje como a diferencia del resto de hijos y se queda en la escuela Pokémon por sus padres. Siempre está regañando a su hermana menor, pero se lleva bien con ella dentro de lo que cabe y siempre es molestada por Cyan.**


	6. Capítulo 6: Un pájaro y dos amargados

Era una cálida mañana en la habitación de un chico que aún estaba durmiendo a pesar de ser las 12 del mediodía, pero se despertó de una forma no muy común...

-Oye, ¿aún no se ha despertado el niño?-dijo un hombre adulto moreno con una cara de pocos amigos.

-Déjale dormir, ayer entrenó hasta tarde.-esta vez contestó una mujer de su misma edad rubia.

-No es mi problema...

-¿Qué más da que se despierte tarde?

-¿Y si se ha quedado encerrado en su habitación como cuando yo era más joven?

-Ni siquiera tiene razones para hacerlo...

-Bueno, por si acaso... Fletching, ve a por él.

-¿Tan vago eres que no vas tú mismo?

-Es que se me cargan las piernas por la edad...

-Antes ni te movías, te quedabas encima de un Rhyhorn...

Al terminar la frase se escuchó el grito de un niño desde el piso de arriba.

-¡Jo papá! ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no tengo depresión?-habló él.

-Por si acaso, por si algún día tienes. O por si la novia te deja.

-Ay X, el niño no tiene ni amigos...

-No ayudas, mamá...

-¿Ves? El niño tiene depresión, vamos a curársela, ¡ve a entrenar fuera, niño!

-¡Pero todavía no he desayunado, y estoy en pijama!

-Yo tampoco desayuné cuando empecé mi aventura e iba en pijama pero noooo, tu madre tuvo que desnudarme en medio de la calle.

-¿Que mamá hizo qué?

-Pobre de Zen, que no sabe cómo desnudar a alguien... Mira, se hace así.-empezó a quitarle la ropa a su marido.

-¡AAAAAAAAAH, YA ENTENDÍ! ¡VOY A MI CUARTO A CAMBIARME!

-Oye Y, ya puedes parar.

-Nahh...-siguió quitándole la ropa.

Zen se desvistió y se puso un traje de entrenador aéreo, acto seguido saltó por la ventana junto a su Fletching.

-¡Y Zen!-habló su madre por la ventana.-El Profesor Ciprés me pidió que te diese este Pokémon y esta Pokédex para que vayas seguro hacia Ciudad Luminalia a la escuela de entrenadores aéreos, y que le visites a su laboratorio cuando llegues.-le lanzó una Pokeball y el susodicho dispositivo.

-¡Gracias mamá!-cogió las cosas por los pelos.

Mientras tanto en otra región bastante lejana...

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Blossom!-gritaron al unísono tres hombres adultos, dos mujeres de la misma edad, una chica y otro chico de aspecto similar.

-¡Gracias!-sopló las velas del pastel.-¿De regalo me dais dinero?

-¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¿Dinero?-uno de los hombres lucía nervioso.

-¡Yo tengo esto para ti!-otro le dio una malasada.

-Gracias, tío Hau...

-De nada~

-Es nuestro regalo a medias.-dijo poniendo una mueca de gatito.

-¡No hagas eso, Sun!-una mujer rubia le reprochó.

-¿Qué le va a regalar un agarrado como él a su hija?-comentó otra de cabello corto y negro.

-Pues a ver qué le has regalado tú a la mía, Moon...

-La verdad es que el regalo va a ser de parte de nuestros hijos...-un hombre serio de aspecto como la primera señora que habló tomó la palabra.

-¡Toma, para ti!-le extendió la mano la chica que lucía un poco más mayor una Pokeball.

-¡Hala Star, gracias!

-Si bueno, y yo tengo esto...-le lanzó una Pokédex el otro joven.

-¡Oye Lunar, no se lanzan las cosas!-Moon le agarró de la oreja.

-¡Vale, vale!-se quejó.

-Una pregunta, ¿puedo vender esto?-preguntó inocente Blossom.

-¡NO!-todos se negaron a la vez, menos Sun.

-¿Y por qué me habéis regalado esto?-dijo la misma chica.

-Es porque eres la última de los hijos de los Pokédex Holders en cumplir 10 años.

-¡Ah! Que hay más hijos, mamá... ¿Y qué es eso de un Holder?

-Eres de lo que no hay, prima...-Star no supo reaccionar.

-¿Significa que ya puedo empezar mi recorrido insular?-los ojos de Lunar se iluminaron.

-Claro hijo, además tu hermana lo hará también, ¿no? Sois mellizos al fin y al cabo.-dijo el hombre serio.

-¡Eso no tiene que ver!-se molestaron los dos.

-Aún así... Me gustaría ir a Kalos y estudiar sobre la mega evolución.-se puso a fantasear la joven rubia.

-¡Muy bien! Pues yo conseguiré dinero, y te superaré a ti papá.-señaló a Sun.

-Pues si lo consigues me pienso llevar un 40% de las ganancias.

-¡NI HABLAR!

-Me aburrís.-Lunar se marchó por la puerta.

-¡NOOO, PRIMITO!-le siguió Blossom, subiéndose encima.-¡LLÉVAME CONTIGO!

-Ni hablar.

-Anda anda porfa porfa porfaaaaaaa-le empezó a agarrar de los pelos y a apretar cada vez más fuerte.

-¡URGH, ERES MUY MOLESTA!

-Lo sé, papá me entrenó para ser así.

-¡Muy bien, hija mía!

-¿Cómo puedes ser así con tu hija...?

-Oye Gladio, que mi hija no parezca que se haya comido un limón no significa que le haya criado mal.

-¿Que yo qué?-Star no sabía como tomárselo.

-Yo si que te voy a exprimir limones en los ojos...

-¡Perfecto, podré vender limonada!

-De verdad, eres un caso perdido Sun.-habló la esposa de Gladio.

-¿No podrías ser un poco más...?

-¿Más qué, Lillie?

-Ya sabes, un poquito menos...

-¿Pero qué pasa ahora?

-Lo que quiere decir mi hermana es que eres tonto perdido.

-No, tampoco quiero decir eso... O no exactamente...

-¿Cómo que no exactamente?

-¿Os tranquilizáis ya o la tenemos?-Moon echaba llamas.

-No es mi culpa que este estúpido me saque de mis casillas.

-No es mi culpa que tu hermana pasase de ti al conocerme a mí. Además, es tu culpa por dejarla abandonada.

-Mira quién habla, el que se puso a espiarla dormida con ojos de gato...

Mientras los "adultos" discutían, los jóvenes ya habían partido de viaje.

-¿Te vas a bajar ya de mi espalda?-reprochó Lunar.

-Es que se está muy cómodo...

-¿Ah sí?-le tiró al suelo.

-¡NOOO, EL SUELO NO ES CÓMODO!

-Pues te aguantas.-siguió recto.

-¡Primo, quiero hacer el recorrido peninsultar contigo!

-¡SE DICE INSULAR, TONTA!

-Oye, ¿y tu hermana?

-Ah, habrá ido ya a Kalos en el Decidueye de mamá.

-Pero eso está a cinco minutos de aquí, ¿no?

-Tú sabes poco de geografía, ¿no?

-¡Claro que sí! Estamos cerquísima de Teselia.

-Yo sí que te voy a mandar cerca de Teselia de un guantazo en la cara.

-¡Ya estás otra vez amenazándome con pegarme! A propósito, ¿a dónde vamos ahora? Me duelen las piernas...

-Pero si sigues en el suelo.

-Por eso me tienes que llevar.

-Me tienes harto.-sacó la Pokemontura de Tauros y se subieron ambos.

-¡Yupi!

 ** _Protagonistas del fanfic._**

 **Zen: Hijo de X e Yvonne. Apodado Z por sus "amigos", es tranquilo y amable. Tiene el pelo rubio como su madre y ojos azules oscuro como su padre. Siempre lleva puesto su traje de entrenador aéreo, debido a que ese es su sueño y su madre siempre le ha entrenado. Cuando tiene la Pokédex en sus manos va a una escuela de entrenadores aéreos en Ciudad Luminalia.**


	7. Capítulo 7: Mismo comienzo mismo final

Turquesa se estaba adentrando al Bosque Verde después de pasar ya la anterior ciudad, pero se perdió porque tenía una mala orientación.

-Ah, ¿dónde está la estúpida salida? Odio los bosques... ¿Tú que opinas, Squirty?-el Pokémon asintió enfadado.-Venga, vamos a buscarla con los sentidos de Evy.-sacó un Eevee de la Pokeball.

Sin embargo, el pequeño Pokémon le miró con cara de "¿qué sentidos?".

-Venga, olfatea como hacen los Growlithe.

Evy intentó hacerlo y al final sí identificó algo, así que fue corriendo hacia el corazón del bosque.

-¡Muy bien, luego os daré comida rica! ¿Eh...? ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Se encontró a Faito desmayada como su Pichu con heridas tumbada en el suelo mientras unos Pidgey le picoteaban.

-¡FAITO, FAITO!-empezó a menearle para que se despierte, pero fue en vano.

Un Pidgey se acercó peligrosamente hacia la cara de Turquesa, pero este le dio una bofetada tirándolo al suelo.

-¡Quita bicho!-dijo al pobre Pokémon que estaba inconsciente en el suelo.-Bueno, pues me llevo a Faito.

Agarró a la chica como si fuera un saco de patatas cargándole en el hombro sin ningún tipo de delicadeza.

Una hora y media más tarde consiguió salir por fin del bosque.

-Uy, ya entiendo porque vimos a ese árbol tres veces.

Entró al Centro Pokémon y se acercó a la enfermera Joy.

-Hola, si necesita curar a sus Pokémon por favor déjelos sobre la mesa.

-Bueno, más o menos. Se comporta como uno.-colocó a la rubia en la mesa.

-¿Eh?

-Es que como no hay hospitales para las personas...

-Señor, hay un hospital al lado de aquí.

-Ah. AH. ¿Desde cuándo? Bueno, da igual, me voy.

Turquesa salió del Centro Pokémon pero se olvidó de Faito.

-Oye, que poco pesa Faito... ¿Faito?-miró hacia ambos lados, pero no le vio.-A lo mejor se ha despertado ya.

-¡Señor, que se le ha olvidado su Pokémon!-señaló la enfermera.

-Ah es verdad, mi Pokémon.-cogió a Eevee y se marchó.

-¡Señor, falta el otro!

-¡Es verdad! Lo siento Squirty.

-¡El que está encima de la mesa!

-Ah sí, esa cosa.-y volvió a cargarle.

Ahora sí, Turquesa se dirigió al hospital esta vez con la chica en el hombro. Pero claro, ahora se encontraba con un problema mayor: ¿desde cuándo hay sanidad en Kanto?

-¿Qué debería hacer?-se acercó a un médico.-Oiga señor, esta chica se ha desmayado. ¿Qué hago con ella?

-Bueno, como no suele venir nadie a los hospitales ya la atiendo yo.-ahora él le cogió por el hombro.

-Eh señor, ¿a dónde le llevas?

-A una sala, porque tu hombro no parece ser cómodo.

Entraron todos a una habitación mientras que el doctor estaba curándole.

-Bueno, solo tiene picotazos. Nada grave.

-Mmmm... ¿Qué le pudo haber pasado? Estaba en el Bosque Verde, habían Pidgeys... ¡Ya sé, se había caído! Es muy torpe.

-¿Y tú eres su amigo?

-No, soy su novio.

-Bueno, pues encárgate de tu novia.-salió de la habitación.

-Eso haré.-se acostó al lado de Faito.-Ay, con ese pelo tan bonito que tiene y siempre lo oculta en una gorra...-se la quitó, dejando ver una larga coleta rubia y la acarició.

Después de un rato, su Eevee comenzó a morderle la pierna para que parase de una vez.

-¿Qué pasa Evy? ¿Tienes sueño? Yo también. Vamos a dormir con Faito...-le abrazó y se durmió al instante.

En el momento en el que Turquesa se durmió, a Squirty le pareció buena idea subir la manta para dejarlos arropaditos. Después de eso, se puso a dormir a los pies de los dos. Una buena siesta más tarde, Pichu consiguió recobrar la consciencia pero estaba tirado en el suelo porque Turquesa no quiso subirlo a la cama. Por tanto, se asomó a la cama y descubrió tal escenario, pero vio que su entrenadora estaba con heridas y recordó lo que pasó antes, lo que hizo que saltara hacia ella de forma muy cuidadosa y empezó a moverla, dando pequeñas descargas para que se despertase.

-Mmmm... ¿Qué pasa, Pipi...?-entonces abrió los ojos y vio la cara de Turquesa, totalmente dormido y muy cerca de ella.-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! ¿QUÉ HA PASADO AQUÍ?

-Buenos días, Faito...-se despertó el castaño, aún somnoliento, intentando darle un beso pero recibiendo en su lugar una patada en la cara.

-¿¡QUÉ HAGO AQUÍ!? ¿¡QUÉ HACES AQUÍ!? ¿QUÉ HAGO CONTIGO!?

-Estás aquí porque te encontré desmayada en el Bosque Verde y te traje aquí y bueno, hacer conmigo si quieres puedes hacer lo que quieras.

-Lo que voy a hacer contigo es matarte.-le miró con una cara de asesina.-Pero gracias.

-Espera, ¿has sido amable conmigo?

-Sí, pero si quieres no me vuelves a ver nunca más.

-No, no, no.-Pichu le mordió el brazo.-¡AH! ¿QUÉ LE PASA A LA RATA ESTA?

-¡No llames rata a Pipi!-intentó cogerlo pero estaba enganchado en el brazo.

-Ah, ¿pero qué hacías en ese estado en el bosque?

-Bueno... Habían muchos Pokémon salvajes y nos estaban atacando, pero yo no quería... Aún así seguían y nos pusimos a huir y...

-Y usaste tu poder para curar a tu Pokémon, ¿no?

Faito asintió.

-Deberías aprender a luchar, por lo menos como defensa personal.

-Sí claro, y de quién voy a aprender a luchar, ¿de mi padre?

-De mí.

Hubo un silencio incómodo durante unos momentos.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJJJAJA! ¿HAS OÍDO, PIPI?-el Pichu también se estaba riendo.

-Oye, que no soy tan malo...

-No sé, nunca te he visto pelear... Además, no te puedo tomar en serio.

-Dime, ¿sabes por qué empecé este viaje?

-¿Para acosarme?

-No todo lo que quiero hacer es ligar contigo, ¿sabes?

-Me he despertado contigo abrazándome, ¿de verdad crees que me crea esa trola?

-He dicho no todo. Verás, yo quiero ser líder de gimnasio como papá y por eso ahora estoy recolectando medallas.

-¿Y cuántas tienes?

-Emmm...

-Lo sabía.

-Estamos en Ciudad Plateada y si no te hubiera rescatado ya habría conseguido la primera.

-... En ningún momento te pedí que me ayudases.

-Ya, pero somos, ya sabes...

-Conocidos.

-¿NI SIQUIERA SOMOS AMIGOS?

-Es verdad, te considero casi como un hermano.

-No ayudas...

-Por eso no tienes posibilidades conmigo. Y lo sabes.

-¿De verdad te crees que lo hago de broma?

-Pues sí. ¿Cómo me voy a tomar en serio todo lo que haces?

-¡Hay cosas que hago en serio!

-¿Como ir a mi casa y decirle a mis padres que me vas a pedir matrimonio?

-Fue hace mucho tiempo...

-Fue la semana pasada, y no fue la primera vez que lo hiciste.

-¡Algún día me tomarás en serio!

-Pues tendrás que demostrármelo en vez de decirme tonterías. Oye, ¿no ibas a enfrentarte al gimnasio de Ciudad Plateada?

-No, no, ahora te voy a entrenar para que puedas defenderte solita. Y que sepas que vamos a estar las 24 horas jun-tos.

-¿CUÁNDO HE DECIDIDO ESO?

-Pues a ver, has huido sin ningún duro y casi te matan unos Pidgey, ¿qué esperas hacer si no? Y si no me haces caso en todo llamaré a tus padres~

-Te odio.

-Uy, ¿qué has dicho? ¿Quieres que llame a tus papis?

-Ah...-suspiró.-Está bien, entrenemos.

-Vale: primera norma, no uses esa fea gorra.

-¡Feo serás tú, no la gorra!

-Uyy, creo que tengo el Pokegear sonando...

-¡Vale vale, me la quito!

-Y segunda norma, no uses ese chaleco que te tapa tanto.

-¿Pero qué voy a llevar si no? Estoy perfectamente con la chaqueta...

-Mmm... Cómo te lo digo, creo que en el Centro Pokémon hay una cabina por la que puedo llamar a tu padre y decirle que vas a entrenar.

-¡NO POR FAVOR! Bien, me la quito.-se quitó la chaqueta apresurádamente y se la tiró en la cara.

-Y por último, cuando termines de acompañarme en el viaje al conseguir las 8 medallas tendrás una cita conmigo.

-¿¡QUÉ!?

-Uy, ¿no puedes oírme bien? Creo que tengo que llamar a tus padres para que compren un audífono.

-Vale, te acompañaré y... Tendré una estúpida cita contigo. Pero que sepas que no tienes posibilidad conmigo. Y que no me toques.

-Ayy, Faito, Faito, Faito... Sería un problema no poder tocarte, porque si en un momento te caes no te podré dar la mano y tendré que llamar a tus padres para que te recojan.

-Acabemos rápido con esto, enséñame a pelear ya.

-Vale, vamos a empezar.-saltó por la ventana.

-¿PERO QUÉ HACES? ¡ES UN TERCER PISO!

-Tranquila, estoy acostumbrado.-como decía estaba en buen estado.-Venga, salta que te cojo.

-¡No pienso bajar!

-Muy mal, parece que sigues sin entender... Supongo que debo gritar que ESTÁS AQUÍ Y QUE QUIERES PELEAR NO VAYA A SER QUE TU PADRE ME ESCUCHE.

-¡VALE VALE VALE!-saltó rápidamente, lo que provocó que le cogiese como una princesa.

-¿Te he dicho alguna vez que con un vestido estarías mejor que travestida?

-Y por cosas como esta te digo que no tienes posibilidades conmigo.-se bajó.

-Vale, vamos a entrenar en un lugar más tranquilo.-le cogió de la mano y le sonrió, lo que le respondió con una mueca de asco mientras le arrastraba.

Fueron a la ruta que conducía a la entrada del Bosque Verde.

-Vale, vamos a empezar con capturar un Pokémon.

-¡Guay, eso es fácil! No necesito luchar.

-Sí claro, siendo hija del campeón deberías saber que para capturar uno tienes que debilitarlo antes, ¿no?

-Ah. Sí, ya lo sabía. Te estaba poniendo a prueba.

-Venga va, adéntrate en la hierba.-le empujó y se cayó de morros contra un Caterpie.

-¡No, pobre Pokémon! Voy a curarte...-y le lanzó un Disparo Demora en la cara.

-A ver, querida... Los Pokémon luchan por naturaleza, ¿te crees que al curarle te van a dar las gracias o algo?

-Pipi lo hace.

-Pero llevas con Pipi desde que eras una enana, o incluso más.

-¡Pero si este Caterpie no ha hecho nada malo, no sé por qué debería arrebatarle la libertad...!-justo en ese momento le dio un Placaje en el estómago.-VALE, HASTA AQUÍ HE LLEGADO, ¡PIPI IMPACTRUENO!

El Pichu lo atacó, pero no le hizo un gran daño.

-Deberías haber sacado a Charmander.

-¡Ya lo sé! Quería que Pipi se luciese... ¡Charmer sal!-revisó la Pokédex para ver sus ataques.-Ay qué mono se debe ver haciendo Látigo... ¡Vamos!

Movió su cola, pero el Caterpie solo se estaba aburriendo y respondió con un Placaje.

-¡Ay no, Charmer!

El Charmander estornudó, haciendo que le salgan llamas y que el Caterpie se debilitase.

-Eh... ¿Bien hecho? Vamos, ahora lanza la Pokeball.

-Vale, ¡ahora lo hago!-intentó hacerlo pero se le fue para atrás y le golpeó a Turquesa en la cara.

-Entiendo que me quieras tener en tu equipo, pero no hace falta ser tan violenta.

-Vale, tengo muy mala puntería.-cogió otra Pokeball y tocó al Pokémon, haciendo que se metiese dentro y se capturase.-¡Te vas a llamar Terter! Pero ahora mis amigos están heridos... ¡Os voy a curar!

-¡No! Mejor llévalos al Centro Pokémon, también hay que practicar esa manía tuya de curar a todo lo que se mueve.

-Oye, ¿y si te tropiezas y te haces daño en la rodilla? Te podría curar.

-Mmmmm...-el chico empezó a fantasear en sus sucios pensamientos.-Ah, claro, por supuesto...-tuvo un derrame nasal.

-¿Ves como es útil?

Los dos fueron al Centro Pokémon, pero la enfermera reconoció tanto a Faito como a Turquesa.

-¡Ah, así que tu Pokémon tiene Pokémon!-gritó Joy mientras los curaba.

-¿Eh?-Faito no sabía de qué hablaba.

-Sí sí, este chico te había dejado tirado en el mostrador tres veces.

-¿¡CÓMO!?

-A ver, no fue exactamente así... No te olvidé, solo es que estabas inconsciente y como no hablabas no te noté.

-Por qué será que no me sorprenden estas cosas viniendo de ti...

 ** _Protagonistas del fanfic._**

 **Turquesa** **: Primer hijo de Green y Blue. Es muy burlón, pícaro y en general se parece mucho a su madre, teniendo unos guantes blancos y ropa similar a ella versión masculina con el pelo castaño y ojos como dice su nombre turquesa. Se lleva bastante mal con su hermana por estar siempre picándola. Su meta es heredar el puesto de líder de gimnasio de su padre y tras recibir una Pokédex a manos del Profesor Oak se embarca en un viaje para conseguir las medallas de gimnasio junto a Faito mientras le entrena.**


	8. Capítulo 8: Tercera medalla y un hacha

Paralelamente a los hechos de Turquesa entrenando a la inútil de Faito, Leaf ya tenía dos medallas y acababa de llegar a Ciudad Carmín.

-Este viaje va a ser mucho más fácil de lo que pensé...-hablo para sí la chica.-Bien, ahora me gustaría darme un descanso e ir al S.S.Anne, seguro que mi hermano ni si quiera ha ganado la primera medalla... ¿Eh?

Observó en la orilla de la playa de la ciudad un chico con un chaleco abierto y completamente empapado.

-¿Sigue vivo...?-cogió un palo y empezó a pincharlo.

-¡AY!-gritó de dolor ese chico.

-Vale, está con vida, ¿pero tendrá secuelas...?

-¡SECUELAS TENDRÁS TÚ COMO TE...!-empezó a observarle más detenidamente.-Oh... Qué buenos dotes tienes... Hola nena, me llamo Pyrite.-le agarró de la mano.

-Aléjate de mí niño, que encima estás con el chaleco abierto y sin camiseta.-dijo apartándose de él.

-Ohh, vamos nena~. Si sabes que te gusta...-y comenzó a tocarse el abdomen intentando parecer sexy, pero quedando como un imbécil.

-Lo que veo es que debes comer urgentemente, estás en los huesos.

-Nah... ¿Qué día es hoy?

-Es el 23 de marzo.

-Vale, llevo tres días sin comer. Por favor, llévame aliméntame que apenas me puedo mantener en pie.

-Bueno vale...-le cargó a caballito.-Por cierto, mi nombre es Leaf.

Pyrite no dijo nada, se sorprendió al ver que le había empezado a cargar.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya no me hablas, chico nudista?

-Ah... No soy nudista, solo voy sin camiseta. Si quieres luego te enseño que es lo que es ser nudista de verdad...

-Ugh, no.-respondió cortante.-No eres mi tipo, eres demasiado... Tú.

-Algún día caerás. Todas caen.

-Ah, que encima te intentas ligar a más... Qué asco me estás dando, ojalá te hubiese dejado tirado en el suelo.-dijo entrando en un restaurante de comida rápida.

Se comieron unas hamburguesas de Miltank acompañado de un refresco llamado KrokoKolo, pero mientras estaban comiéndose también unas patatas fritas.

-Venga va, di "aaah...".

-Aaaaa tomar por culo.-le metió una patata por la nariz.

-Bueno vale... Te debo una, chica súper seria.

-¿Chica súper seria...? Mira, voy a ignorar eso.

-Es que no te he visto reírte ninguna vez, ni siquiera cambiar esa expresión de no tener alma.

-Quizás el que acaba sin alma aquí eres tú, que encima me haces el feo de insultarme encima que te hago este pedazo de favor.

-Es verdad, te lo tengo que devolver de alguna manera... ¿No te interesaría...?-le colocó el brazo sobre el cuello.

-No gracias.-se lo quitó.-No me toques con esas sucias manos, que todavía tienes arena.

-Es que no sé ningún sitio para ducharme.

-Conozco un sitio perfecto.

-¿Ah sí?-empezó a fantasear.

La chica le llevó a un estanque, donde le tiró de una patada.

-¿Ves qué limpito vas a quedar ahora?

-Esto no era lo que me esperaba...

-Ah, tengo que ir a por mi tercera medalla.

-¿Es que acaso estás enfrentando a todos los gimnasios?

-Así es, voy a ser líder de gimnasio como mi padre.

-¿Quién es tu padre?

-Green.

-¿Quién?

-Ah-suspiró resignada.-El Pokédex Holder, ¿no conoces quiénes son?

-Oh, pues claro, yo también soy hijo de Pokédex Holders.

-¿Tú? ¿Un Pokédex Holder? ¿Te tocó la lotería o cómo?

-¿No me crees?-mostró su Pokédex.-Soy hijo de Gold y Crystal.

-Así que vienes de Johto, eh... Has naufragado un buen rato.

-Todo porque mi hermano no sabe construir una barca. Pero valió la pena para verte a ti, guapetona~.-en ese mismo momento le hundió la cabeza en el estanque.

-No voy a dejar que saques la cabeza hasta que dejen de salir burbujas.

En el momento en el que pasó eso, momento en el que se vio que estaba ahogándose, quitó la mano y se fue.

-¡ME GUSTAN LAS CHICAS FUERTES COMO TÚ!-salió velozmente del agua.-¿Eh? ¿Leaf?

Mientras tanto, ella ya estaba adentrándose en el gimnasio. Después de hacer ese puzle estúpido e innecesario, retó a L.t Surge.

-¡Adelante, Ivysaur!-gritó la chica sacando al mencionado Pokémon.

-¡Voltorb, Onda Voltio!-lo atacó, pero no hizo mucho.-Ese Pokémon está bien entrenado... ¿Cuál es tu nombre, aspirante?

-Leaf. Me llamo Leaf.

-Ese nombre... Tú eres hija de Green y Blue.

-Así es, pero dejemos la charleta. ¡Polvo Veneno!-el Voltorb quedó envenenado.

-¿De verdad crees que un estúpido veneno va a parar a mi Voltorb...? ¡Chirrido!

-¡AAAAAAH!-Leaf se tapó los oídos.

-No tienes que distraerte... Bomba Sónica.

-¡Ah, Ivysaur!-le había dejado bastante dañado en esta ocasión, pero es verdad que el Pokémon enemigo había perdido mucha vida por el envenenamiento.-Vuelve, ¡sal Ekans!

-Bomba Sónica de nuevo...-sin embargo, el cuerpo tan escurridizo del Ekans no es un blanco fácil, así que falló ese ataque hasta quedar debilitado.

-Bien hecho.

Un poco más tarde...

-Uff... ¿Dónde diablos está el maldito gimnasio?-estaba dando vueltas sobre sí mismo.-Oye señor, ¿sabes dónde está el gimnasio?

-Primero, soy una señorita. Y segundo, está al oeste de la ciudad.-se fue indignada.

-Ah vale, el oeste, el oeste... ¿Dónde está el oeste? ¡Vinagre, ayúdame!-sacó un Sentret.-¿Dónde está el oeste, Vinagre?-lo cogió de la cola y lo llevó hacia el oeste, terminando por fin en el gimnasio.

Abrió las puertas y vio a Leaf luchando contra el líder.

-¡Oddish, Absorber!-con esa última orden derrotó al Raichu enemigo.

-Felicidades por ganarme, te mereces esta Medalla Trueno. Se nota que eres hija de Green.

-Que sea mi padre da igual, lo que importan son mis méritos.-cogió la medalla y la guardó.

-¡Hala chica súper seria, eso fue genial!-estaba aplaudiendo como una foca.

-¿Sabes cuál es el problema? Estás en un sitio eléctrico y sigues mojado.

-¿Me vas a dar calor para que no me electrocutes?

-No, me voy a ir ignorándote.

-¡Eh, oye...!-se cruzó con un cable y se electrocutó.-AYYYYY, ¡ESPÉRAME, YO TE QUIERO!

-Por mí como si te mueres.

-Ay... ¿A dónde vamos ahora?

-Tú no sé, yo a Ciudad Azulona.

-¡Vengaaa, llévame contigo! No sé qué hacer...

-¿Y si vuelves a tu casa?

-Ah, es una graciosa historia... Pero el caso es que no puedo.

-Y a mi qué.

-¡POR FAVOOOOOOOR!-se puso de rodillas.

-Mira vale, pero deja de hacer un numerito. Y estás callado todo el rato.

-¡Oleee!

-No vuelvas a decir eso en tu vida.

Pyrite asintió muy feliz. Se dispusieron a volver a Ciudad Celeste, mientras por el camino el chico le agarró de la mano.

-¿Qué te crees para hacer eso?

-Es que si no me pierdo.-puso ojos de cachorrito.

-Mira, esta vez te lo paso, pero no vuelvas a hablar en lo que queda de camino.

Entonces empezó a imitar ruiditos de cachorritos.

-¡MIRA, ESTÁ BIEN, HABLA PERO NO SEAS MOLESTO!

Y así es como en todo el camino, Pyrite le contó toda su vida a Leaf.

-Uff...-al llegar a su destino, se quitó los tapones que llevaba en los oídos.-¿Ya se ha acabado?

-¿No me has estado escuchando? ¡Pues te lo repito otra vez!

-NO.

-Pero es muy interesante...

-A ver, te dejo contar una historia, pero como no me convenzas en medio de una frase no te dejo continuar.

-Vale, pues...

-Ya está, no sigas.-se dieron cuenta de que el camino estaba bloqueado por un árbol.

-Oye, necesitas la MO Corte.

-¿Qué tonterías son esas?-sacó un hacha de a saber dónde y lo cortó de un golpe, dejando a Pyrite asustado.-Menos mal que mi padre me lo regaló.

-Esto... No se te escapará ese hacha, ¿verdad?

-Podría si sigues siendo tan molesto.-se puso a moverlo amenazante.

-Emm, esto, vale... Mejor te sigo detrás...

-Vale, pero como se te ocurra babear mirándome el culo va a ser lo último que veas.

 ** _Protagonistas del fanfic._**

 **Leaf** **: Segunda hija de Green y Blue. Seria como su padre, su meta es heredar su puesto de líder de gimnasio, meta que comparte con su hermano mayor con el cual se lleva bastante mal por estar siempre molestándola, y embarca un viaje al conseguir una Pokédex para ganar todas las medallas de gimnasio de Kanto donde se encuentra con Pyrite. Tiene ojos verdes, pelo castaño y siempre lleva un jersey morado.**


	9. Capítulo 9: Domesticando a una salvaje

-¿Cómo querías ir nadando a este pueblo?-reprochó Cooper.

-¡Es que me gusta nadar!

-Pero yo no, ¿cómo pensabas que había naufragado, Violet?

-No pasa nada, puedo solucionarlo. ¡WALOOOOOOOOOOOO!-gritó en el océano.

Apareció un gigantesco Wailord.

-¡Oh no, ese es el Pokémon que nos engulló!

-Tonterías, Walo es muy bueno, ¿a qué sí?-se puso a acariciarlo.

-Sí, sí...

-Pero venga, no seas tímido y súbete.-le empujó, y el Wailord le puso de mal humor.

-¡No me gustan los bichos del mar! Sal, Hootopeon.-salió un Hoothoot que le agarró de los hombros.

-¡Jo, eres un miedica como mi hermano!

-No me compares con ese chico afeminado.

-No es afeminado, solo le falta hombría.

-Sí, ¿y no tenías que ir a conseguir tu segunda medalla?

-¡AY, ES VERDAD!-su Pokémon nadó dejando atrás a Cooper.

-¡EEH! ¿PERO QUÉ HACES?

-¿No que no querías subir encima de él?

-¡Vale, me subo, pero no me dejes atrás!

Devolvió a su Hoothoot a su Pokeball y le agarró del brazo a Violet completamente asustado, haciendo que se ría un poco.

-Oye, pero esta cosa va lenta, ¿no...?

-Sí, por supuesto, es una ballena gigante.

Al decir esas simples palabras aceleró tanto que se le cayeron las hojas a la chica en la cara del otro.

-¡YUPIIIIIIIIII!-dijo levantando los brazos sin ninguna preocupación.

-¡AAAAAAAAAH, SE TE HAN CAÍDO LAS HOJAS!

-¿Qué más da? Estamos ya cerca.

-NO, PRIMERO PONTE ALGO DE ROPA COMO UNA PERSONA NORMAL.-se quitó la chaqueta y se la puso al rededor.

-Mmmm-la olfateó.-Huele bien. ¿Tú hueles bien?

-¿ESO A QUÉ VIENE AHORA? ¡NO HUELAS MIS COSAS!

-Pero es que de verdad, huele bien.-se acercó a olfatearle.

-Eeeh...

Justo en ese momento Wailord chocó con una roca y los chicos terminaron de cabeza en la costa haciendo que la chaqueta se volase.

-Bueno, pues ya hemos llegado.-se levantó tan tranquila.

-PFFFFFF.-escupió arena y se levantó, y al verla se sonrojó y le volvió a lanzar la chaqueta.-¡PERO PONTE BIEN LA CHAQUETA!

-Ah, sí claro. He visto muchas veces esto.-se la puso de sombrero y se fue al gimnasio.

-NOOO, ¿PERO QUÉ HACES?-se puso detrás de ella y se la colocó bien.-¡Y ABRÓCHATELA!

Se quedó pensando un momento.

-¿Que me haga unas brochetas? No tengo ni palo ni carne, pero puedo conseguirla.

-¿De verdad tienes un padre que es modista?

-Sí, siempre se mete conmigo... No sé por qué. No es como si hiciese algo raro.

-Ya claro.-desde la espalda le subió un poco la cremallera.-Anda, súbetela entera tú.

-Esto me aprieta...

-Normal, te la has subido hasta el cuello.-se la bajó un poco.-Y que sepas que vamos a comprar ropa.

-¡Pero la ropa es muy incómoda!

-¿Y qué? Tienes que llevarla. Además, estás llevando mi chaqueta.

-Es porque huele bien.-volvió a olerla.

-¿Qué te he dicho de que huelas mis cosas?

-¡No lo puedo evitar! Es tu culpa por oler bien...

-Pero si estuve un día naufragando...

-Qué más da.-se metió ya en el gimnasio, donde le siguió Cooper.

-Oye, ¿dónde estás? Esto está todo oscuro...

-Pues aquí, ¿no me ves?

-Ah claro, instintos animales...

-¿De qué animal hablas?

-No, de ninguno...

-Venga va, sígueme.-le agarró de la mano como si fuera un niño pequeño.

Mientras iban al sitio del líder, se toparon con varios entrenadores los cuales venció con relativa facilidad y eso que estaba a oscuras.

-¡Wow! Eres realmente buena peleando... O es lo que te diría si pudiera ver.

-En los combates Pokémon soy bastante buena, si quieres luego echamos uno.

-Ehh... Mejor no.

-¡Cobarde!-caminó recta.

-¡Espérame!-se chocó con algo.

De repente las luces se encendieron: ya estaba allí el líder.

-¡Esto es lo que estaba esperando!-cambió su pose a una salvaje.

-¡Pero tápate! Uff, por eso dije que tenías que comprarte ropa.

-Buenas, aspirante. Yo soy Marcial, líder de...

-¡Que sí, vamos a luchar ya! ¡Sal Taillow!

-Estás bastante motivada...-añadió el líder.-Machop, Golpe Kárate.

-¡Bloquéalo con Golpe Aéreo!

Obviamente por la efectividad de tipos el Taillow salió ganando.

-Vale, tenía previsto que hicieras esto y le enseñé un nuevo movimiento a mi Pokémon... ¡Puño Trueno!-el ataque fue devastador para su oponente.

-¡Taillow no! Vuelve por el momento... ¡Ralts, Confusión!

Finalmente le dio el golpe de gracia.

-No está mal, no está mal... Pero hay algo contra lo que no vas a poder... ¡Makuhita!

-¿Eh? Ese Makuhita no está en buena forma...

-¡Empujón!-ese movimiento fue más eficaz de lo que debería.

-¿Cómo...?

-Mira esto Violet.-su amigo le enseñó la Pokédex.-Tiene la habilidad Agallas, y parece estar envenenado... Seguramente llevaba equipado la Toxiesfera.

-Mmmm-se quedó mirando el aparato.-Me has dado una idea... ¡Ralts, Confusión sin parar!

Aunque no haya podido causarle un gran daño ya que Makuhita es un Pokémon muy resistente, lo que sí consiguió es confundirle.

-¡Muy bien! Ahora empújalo hacia una pared.

-¿Cómo va a poder un Ralts tan pequeño empujar...?

El líder se comió sus palabras, pues acababa de evolucionar a Kirlia y logró efectuar la orden de su entrenadora. En ese momento, el Pokémon comenzó a rebotar por las paredes y por la confusión y el veneno quedó debilitado.

-¿A que no se te había ocurrido? ¿Eh? ¿Eh?-dijo intentando burlarse.

-Bueno, está bien... Aquí tienes tu medalla.

-¡Toma ya, qué buena soy!-se puso a dar saltitos de la emoción.

-¡VAMOS A UNA TIENDA DE ROPA AHORA MISMO!-le empezó a arrastrar.

Fueron a una, y tras obligarle a vestirse decentemente acabó poniéndose una camiseta larga con el cuello negro y la mayoría de color rojo, unos guantes de los mismos colores y unas mallas cortas negras.

-¡Esto que llevo sobre mis tetas es molesto!-habló en voz alta en medio de la calle, bastante gente se le quedó mirando.

-¡Se llama camiseta!

-Me da igual cómo se llame, es molesto. Y este tapa piernas también.

-Esas son unas mallas.

-No sé como la gente puede llevar esto, ¡además es feo y huele mal!

-Tú sí que hueles mal.

-Se me ocurre una forma de solucionar es...

-No te voy a prestar mi chaqueta de nuevo. Date una ducha.

-¡Pero no quiero!

-¡Me da igual que no quieras, vamos a un hotel! Bueno, no tengo dinero...

-Yo sí, al fin y al cabo he ganado a muchos entrenadores.

-Pues ya está, ¡VAMOOOOOOOS!

Pasaron la noche en un hotel en la misma habitación ya que no les llegaba para dos cuartos distintos. A la mañana siguiente fueron a una cueva a entrenar.

-¡Bien, voy a capturar Pokémon!

-¿Más? Ya tenemos suficientes, ¿no?

-A ver... Yo tengo a Grovyle, Kirlia, Taillow y Wurmple. Y tú tienes a Quilava, Hoothoot, Wurmple, Seedot, Wingull y Slakoth. A mi me faltan dos Pokémon en mi equipo...

-Ah es verdad, que tú eres muy lenta capturando...

-Oye, que tú también tienes mala puntería.

-No es mi culpa no haber salido como mi mamá...

-¿Entonces cuál es tu habilidad?

-...La crianza...

-¿Significa que tienes muchos bebés?

-¡NO! Bueno, a Hoothoot lo tuve desde que era un huevo...

-Ah, entonces por qué tiene un flequillo tan feo...

-¡No es feo! Es que... Me lo plancho.

-Si te lo planchas es porque te parece feo.

-No, es porque soy un desgraciado y me han tocado los malos genes de mi padre.

-¿Pero tu padre huele bien?

-No tanto cuando vuelve a casa por la noche...

-¿Se va al bosque como yo?

-No, es que... Da igual, ¿no querías capturar algo?

-Ah, es verdad.

Justo en ese momento apareció un Mawile que les atacó con toda la violencia del mundo.

-¡Es justo lo que quería, un Pokémon con colmillos afilados como yo! Es tan mono~

-¿Te parece mona esa cosa?-el Mawile le atacó.-¡EEEEEEH! Cyndapeon, ¡Rueda Fuego!

Quedó bastante débil.

-¡Oye, ese era mi Pokémon!

-Bueno, captúralo ya.

-Bueno...-lanzó la Pokeball con desgana y lo capturó.-Me esperaba una pelea más épica.

-¿Qué esperabas? ¿Que me pusiera a tocar la trompeta?

-Por debilitarlo por mí dame a cambio tu chaqueta.-se la arrebató.

-¡Oye, que en esta cueva hace frío!

-Pues quédate con mi camisa, yo no la quiero...-iba a quitársela, pero Cooper no se lo permitió.

-Está bien, está bien, quédatela tú.-se la lanzó en la cara.

-No hace falta ponerse así, cabemos los dos.-la puso alrededor de ambos como si fuera una manta y le abrazó.

-¿P... Pero qué haces?

-Es que me gusta estar cerca de ti.

-¿EEEEEEEEHHH?

-¿Qué pasa?

Se quedó mudo de la sorpresa.

-Bueno, vámonos.-Violet le agarró otra vez de la mano y le llevó fuera.

 ** _Protagonistas del fanfic._**

 **Cooper** **: Tercer hijo de Gold y Crystal. Responsable y serio, se lleva muy mal con su padre, su hermano mayor y siempre está regañando a los menores Quartz y Plumb. Físicamente se parece bastante a su padre Gold, cosa que no le gusta nada hasta tal punto que se plancha el pelo para no tenerlo como él. Al conseguir una Pokédex su padre le obliga a hacer un viaje, donde va a Hoenn como su hermana pequeña y se encuentra a Violet.**


	10. Capítulo 10: Papeles equivocados

De vuelta con Quartz y Purple, ya se encontraban en Ciudad Portual. Pero hubo un pequeño problema que no calcularon:

-¡OIGA! ¿CÓMO QUE NO PUEDO PARTICIPAR AQUÍ?-gritó rabioso el chico.-¡SI SOY MUY BEAUTIFUL! ADEMÁS, SOY HIJO DEL GRAN COORDINADOR RUBY.

-Lo siento señor, pero necesitas un pase de concurso para participar.-dijo una mujer en el mostrador.-Además aunque lo tuvieras no podrías porque es de nivel avanzado.

-Ah, ¿me estás llamando imbécil?

-No señor, no estoy diciendo eso...

-¿Sirve este pase?-sacó Quartz uno.

-¡ESE PASE ES MÍO!-chilló a lo lejos un hombre.

-Uy, vámonos chico cursi.-le tomó de la muñeca y se fueron corriendo como si no hubiese un mañana.

-Ay...-suspiró viendo el mapa de su Pokédex.-Tenemos que ir a Pueblo Verdegal. Se va por esta dirección, hay que pasar por Malvalona...

-¡SÍ, MALVALONA!-se acercó a él, viendo los detalles de la ciudad.

-Oye, no te acerques tanto a mí.

-¡Mira esto! Tiene un casino, restaurantes de lujo, un montón de tiendas...-se puso a fantasear.

-¿Y con qué lo vas a pagar?

-Con tu dinero, por supuesto.

-¿Cómo crees que te voy a dar mi dinero?

La chica sacó la cartera de Purple.

-¡OYE! ¿DE DÓNDE HAS SACADO ESO?

-De tu pantalón mientras dormías.

-A partir de ahora dormimos en habitaciones separadas.

-Inténtalo, no lo vas a conseguir.-dijo la peliazul mientras partía a Ciudad Malvalona, aún con la cartera del chico.

-Va a ser mi ruina...

-Anda, tendremos una cita.-guiñó un ojo.

-¿UNA QUÉ?

-Pues ya sabes, me invitas a un helado con tu dinero, vamos al cine con tu dinero, vamos a la habitación de un motel con tu dinero...

-¿¡POR QUÉ TODO CON MI DINERO!? ¿¡Y POR QUÉ A UN MOTEL!?

-Pues porque no tengo dinero y a un motel porque bueno, ya sabes.

-¡NO, NO SÉ!

-¿Qué más da? Tú solo hazme caso.

Mientras Quartz seguía corriendo hacia la ciudad, se chocó con unos señores y se cayó.

-Uy, lo siento viejos.

-¿¡Cómo que viejos!?-habló enfadado uno de ellos.

-Sí, unos viejos que... ¿Parecen de una secta?

-¿Una secta? ¡Esto es un uniforme, niña!-respondió el otro.

-Pues que uniforme más feo.

-Por una vez estoy de acuerdo con ella.-le dio la razón Purple.

-¡Os vais a enterar! ¡Poochyena!

-¡Zubat!

-Anda que usáis Pokémon poco genéricos...-se quejó la chica mientras sacaba una Pokeball.-¡Mareetaro! Vamos chico cursi, saca a tu...

-¡Ah, que bonito Mareep! Tiene un pelaje tan suave...-se puso a acariciarlo.

-Ejem...

-Ah... Lo siento, pero yo no peleo. ¡Mis Pokémon se ensuciarían!

-¡Arg! Pues da un paso atrás... ¡Ve tú también, Cyntaro!-salió un Cyndaquil.

-Oh, Pokémon típicos de Johto... Ese aspecto, tú debes ser...-uno de los sospechosos hombres soltó una carcajada.

-¡Pues claro, cómo no me vas a reconocer! Soy la grandísima Pokédex Holder Quartz, hija de Gold y Crystal.-enseñó su Pokédex orgullosa.-¡Y mi novio Purple, también Holder, me acompaña!

-¿Novio...?-el niño se veía disgustado.

-¡Jajaja! Eres una tonta...-siguió riéndose.

-¿YO TONTA? ¡TE VAS A ENTERAR! ¡CYNTARO, QUÉMALE LA CARA A ESE ANCIANO!-el Cyndaquil sin más dilación le echó toda la llama.

-Grrr niñata... ¡Poochyena Mordisco!-le agarró el hocico a su contrincante, lo que hizo que se viera afectado porque es una zona sensible.

-¡Oh no! Mareetaro, ayúdale.

-No te lo permitiré... Zubat, Supersónico.-Mareep quedó confundido.

-Rayos... Vuelve Mareetaro. ¡Échame una mano, chico cursi!

-¡Te he dicho que no pienso pelear!

-Te devolveré la cartera.

-Hecho. ¡Poopoo, sal y Mordisco tú también!-atacó al otro Poochyena, lo que logró que el Cyndaquil se liberara y realizase una Rueda Fuego haciendo que se debilitase.

-¡Bien hecho! Y a propósito... ¿Poopoo? ¿Cómo le llamas así a tu Pokémon?

-Yo no te juzgo por tus apodos.

-¡Los míos son normales!

-¡Silencio! ¡Zubat, Colmillo Veneno!

-Koofing sal y ayúdale con Tóxico.

Con esa combinación venenosa lograron realizar un ataque combinado muy poderoso.

-¡Ay, Poopoo! Lo que te han hecho, pobrecito...

-¡Deja de lloriquear! Además, mira...

Ambos Pokémon evolucionaron, a Quilava y a Mightyena respectivamente.

-¡WOAH! ¡QUÉ HERMOSO SE HA VUELTO!

-¿Qué?

-¡Eso no va a permitir que ganéis el combate...! Ahora usa Ataque Ala.

-¡Cyntaro, Ascuas!

-¡Poopoo, emmm! Ataca.

Lograron derrotar al Zubat e iban a por Koofing.

-Explosión.

Un enorme ataque se inundó en la ruta, llenado toda esta de humo y formando un gran hoyo en el suelo.

-¡Chico cursi! ¡CHICO CURSI!-gritó desesperada Quartz devolviendo a su Pokémon ya débil a la Pokeball, que se había separado de su amigo.

Cuando se disipó, encontró a Purple desmayado junto a su Mightyena que estaba debilitado.

-Oh no, ¿ahora qué hago...?-vio una casa en la cercanía y empezó a reventar el timbre.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué pasa?-dijo un hombre bajo y viejo.

-¡Señor, necesitamos ayuda!

En esa casa esa persona le dio una cama al joven, sanó sus heridas y le dio reposo.

-Se me ha olvidado presentarme. Soy Treto.

-Ah, yo soy Quartz y mi... amigo, es Purple.

-¿Qué os ha pasado?

-Unos abuelos nos han atacado... Pero bueno, muchas gracias.

-No hay de qué, qué menos para los hijos de los Holders.

-¿Cómo lo has sabido?

-Conozco a vuestros padres y soy amigo de Emerald, además sois muy parecidos a Gold y Crystal y a Ruby y Sapphire.

-¿Me parezco a mi vieja?

-Pues sí, mucho.

-Ay, me voy a amargar y poner vieja y fea...

-De todos modos, necesito que me hagas un favor.

-¿Favor?

-Verás, uno de mis últimos inventos ha sido la casa Treta. Si vas por esa habitación te encontrarás un laberinto con varios entrenadores, quiero que la pruebes.-dijo señalando una puerta.

-¿Hay posibilidad de que me pierda dentro?

-Pues sí.

-Bueno, debería entrenarme. Esos tipos parecía que nos conocían de antes...

-Pero no te preocupes, si veo que tardas mucho...-antes de terminar ya estaba dentro.-Ay, hija de Gold tenía que ser.

Varias horas más tarde, ya por la noche...

-Ay... ¿Dónde estoy? Me duele todo...-se puso a hablar solo el castaño.

Se levantó un poco y vio que estaba Quartz al lado en una silla durmiendo, luego se asomó por la ventana y vio que ya era muy tarde.

-Ya has despertado...

-¡AH! Eh... ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué hago aquí?

-Soy Treto. Esta chica te trajo aquí porque estabas muy herido y desmayado por una batalla.

-¡Es verdad, una batalla! ¡UGH, ESTOY TODO SUCIO! Ah, Quartz...

-Tranquilo, solo está cansada. Se ha estado entrenando para protegeros.

-¿Lo ha hecho por nosotros...? Mmm... Señor, ¿me puedes decir dónde está la ducha?

-Sí mira, aquí...-cogió una manguera y le mojó todo.

-¡AAAAAAAAHHHH! ¡MI DULCE ROSTRO!

-Hijo de Ruby tenía que ser...

-¡DAME ESO, YA ME APAÑO YO! Y eh... ¿no tienes algún cuarto así cerrado?

-No, no tengo ninguno.

-Mierda...

Después de intentar ducharse y tras pasar la noche...

-¡Quartz, despierta!-se puso a moverla.

-Cinco minutos más, vieja...

-No soy ninguna vieja, soy un hombre muy guapo.

-Ah...-se volvió a dormir.

-¡Lo he intentado por las buenas...!-cogió la manguera y se puso a rociarla en toda su cara.

-¡AAAAAAAAH, ESTÁ FRÍA! ¡ESTÁ MUY FRÍA!

-Si pillas un resfriado no me eches la culpa.

-Si me resfrío lo que voy a hacer es estornudarte para que te contagies y te quedes sucio.

-¡NO, TODO MENOS ESO!

-Parejita, dejad de discutir que estáis haciendo mucho ruido.-habló Treto.

-¡Parejita...!-dijeron a la vez, la chica contenta mientras que el otro, pues bueno...

-¡Qué feliz soy, qué feliz soy! Venga cariñito, vámonos~

-¿¡CARIÑITO!?

-Pues cariñín.

-¡Peor todavía!

-¡Adiós, señor Treto! Y gracias por todo.

-Menos por la manguera...

-Adiós, jóvenes.

Dicho esto, los chicos partieron ya a Ciudad Malvalona sin ningún problema.

-¡Vamos Purple, tengamos una cita!

-No.

-¡Qué cortante! Si te he salvado la vida...

-Podría haberlo hecho cualquier persona que pasase por ahí.-se cruzó de brazos.

-Bueno, pues me auto invito a una cita.-sacó la cartera de nuevo.

-¡Oye, que se supone que me la ibas a devolver!

-¿De qué hablas? Lo habrás soñado... Espera, significa que has soñado conmigo, que lindo...

-Sí, y fue una pesadilla.

-¿Ah sí? Pues me voy al restaurante más caro.-se fue corriendo.

-¡Eh, vuelve aquí! ¡Que tenemos que ir a Pueblo Verdegal!

-Nah, además no me has querido invitar a una cita.

-¿Cómo te voy a invitar si te estás auto invitando tú sola?

-Pues me invitas y ya iremos al sitio ese.

-¡ARGH! Vale bien, te compraré un helado.

-¡Yupi! Quiero de tres bolas, grande... No, mejor cuatro. Una de chocolate, otra de menta, otra de vainilla y la última...

-¡No te pases!

-Bueno, está bien. Que sea de tres y mediano.

-Uff...-suspiró.-Mira vale, te lo acepto.

Finalmente le compró el helado y se dirigieron a la ruta que iba hacia el siguiente concurso.

 ** _Protagonistas del fanfic._**

 **Purple** **: Segundo hijo de Ruby y Sapphire. Afeminado como su padre, cosa que ha hecho llevarse mal con su madre y su hermana, lleva una ropa azul combinación de la de sus ambos progenitores a su edad, pelo castaño y ojos zafiros. Cuando consigue una Pokédex es retado por su hermana a ver quién puede ganar todos los concursos y gimnasios respectivamente en 80 días, viaje en el que conoce a Quartz.**


	11. Capítulo 11: Vamos a hacer Pokécosas

Una semana más tarde de haber empezado su viaje, Titanium, Amber, Uranium y Iron estaban ya en la ruta 207, lo que significaba que ya se encontraban cerquísima del Monte Corona y solo tenían que escalarlo. Cuando iban a entrar en la cueva se encontraron con un problema:

-No podéis pasar, niños.-dijo un obrero.

-¿¡CÓMOOOO QUE NIÑOS!?-gritó enfadado el chico mayor, pero su hermana ya se lo había esperado y se tapó los oídos.

-Titanium, en teoría no está mintiendo, sí somos niños...-el ojiverde habló en un tono algo bajo.

-¡SILENCIO! YO TENGO 15 AÑOS Y VOSOTROS 14.

-Emmm, yo también tengo 15...-mencionó Iron.

-A ver, ¿cuándo cumples años?

-El 13 de julio.

-¡Cerca del mío, pero yo soy del 8 de julio! Así que yo soy el mayor y por ende tú también eres una niña.

-¿Que yo soy...?-se le marcó una vena del enfado.-Te vas a comer un Hippopotas.

-Si os puedo interrumpir...-el hombre volvió a hablar.-Podéis pasar si sois lo suficientemente fuertes.

-¡Lo somos, o al menos yo! Tengo dos medallas...-el peliazul las mostró orgulloso.

-Lo siento pero necesitas algo más que eso.

-¡Yo tengo esto!-Amber enseñó un donut que se estaba comiendo, lo que hizo que su hermano le diese un golpe.

-Por favor, no pegues a tu hermana...-el comediante intentó calmarlo.

-¿Quién te crees para decirme eso?-amenazó.-Bueno, ¿no podemos pasar por lo menos a Ciudad Corazón para que podamos seguir nuestro viaje?

-Eso os lo puedo permitir, acompañadme.

El obrero les guió a la ruta 208, por lo que bastante decepcionados se digirieron a Ciudad Corazón.

-Vale, yo me voy al gimnasio.-se fue Titanium por su cuenta.

-¡Yo quiero ir a la casa para hacer Pokochos!-la rubia se fue bastante emocionada, pero a su ritmo claro.

-Bueno, supongo que yo iré al Parque Amistad...-Iron fue rumbo hacia el lugar.

-¿Y yo qué hago...?-el pobre de Uranium se había quedado solo.

El primero fue a por su tercera medalla, pero tenía que realizar el puzle antes que consistía en realizar problemas de matemáticas.

-Esto no puede ser tan difícil. Si un Slowpoke va a una velocidad de 4,5 km/h antes de comer yendo en carrito, ¿cuánto tardará si le empuja un Exeggutor a cabezazos?

El chico se quedó en blanco, la que sabía de matemáticas era su hermana.

-¡Ya sé, Amber me dio un papel con fórmulas de matemáticas! A ver, ¿qué pone...? Primero hay que romper un huevo, luego 200 gramos de harina... ¡ESTO ES PARA HACER POKOCHOS!-lanzó el papel al suelo y empezó a pisarlo.-Bueno, elegiré una puerta al azar.

Tras dos horas dando vueltas, se encontró de nuevo en el inicio.

-¡NO PUEDE SER! ESTOY HARTO YA, SHINHIKO ADELANTE.-sacó a un Luxio.-Sé que no puedes ver todavía a través las paredes pero tienes unos grandes sentidos así que confío en que podrás llevarme junto al líder.

Shinhiko asintió y en unos minutos lograron llegar a la última sala.

-¡Bonjour, aspirante! Debes ser muy hábil para haber logrado completar el puz... Espera, ¿has hecho trampas?

-¡NO, NO, QUÉ VA...!-empezó a sudar.

-Bueno... Mi nombre es Fantina, líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Corazón, ¿estás listo?

-Nací preparado.

-¡Duskull!

-Adelante Shinhiko, ¡Triturar!

En unos pocos movimientos, pudo derrotar a su oponente debido a que Luxio posee un ataque excepcional y encima usaba movimientos siniestros.

-No está mal... A ver qué puedes hacer con Mismagius.-sacó a ese Pokémon al combate.

-¡AAAAAAHHHHH!-al chaval le empezó a doler la cabeza demasiado, incluso se hallaba en el suelo.

Su compañero no era la excepción, también estaba sufriendo un dolor increíble.

-¿Y bien? ¿Ya no puedes luchar? Parece que Mismagius ha podido contigo incluso sin realizar un ataque... Psicorrayo.

Tras unos turnos de combate no pudo seguir en pie.

-¿Te rindes ya?

-No... ¡Pienso ganar esto!-se intentó levantar a duras penas.-Starhiko, sé que puedes vencerle.-un Staravia empezó a salir feliz picoteando la nada.-¿Eh...?

-¡Jajajaja! ¿De verdad pretendes vencerme con ese Pokémon que no puede ni atacar al mío?

Esta vez Titanium no respondió, se quedó observando a su amigo. ¿Qué estará haciendo? Se olvidó un momento del dolor de cabeza y empezó a ver todo lleno de dulces, columpios, colores, cosas bonitas...

-¡Ya lo entiendo!

Fue junto a su Pokémon y empezó a disfrutar de la comida, causando que el dolor desapareciese por completo.

-¿Cómo...?

-¡Te he pillado, Fantina! Son ilusiones de tu Mismagius, lo que hay que hacer para derrotarlas es algo que odio, pero... ¡Así he podido vencerlas! Ahora Starhiko, ¡Picoteo!

El Mismagius, ya con su secreto revelado, no tuvo oportunidad debido a que no podía usar ataques de tipo Fantasma ni hacer mucho por su gran velocidad.

-Vaya, ha sido una gran batalla... Aquí tienes mi medalla. ¿Me puedes decir tu nombre?

-Me llamo Titanium.

-¿No serás el hijo de Platinum y de Pearl?

-¿¡Cómo lo has sabido!?

-Soy amiga de ellos, de hecho cuando tu madre a los 12 años tuvo su viaje también me derrotó. Felicidades.-le colocó la medalla en su bufanda.

-¡Gracias!

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, Amber iba a realizar su actividad favorita: comer. Pero antes tenía que prepararla, claro.

-¡Vale!-sacó un papel.-Para hacer Pokochos primero tengo que saber la masa. Para eso tengo que hacer el volumen entre la densidad. Espera... ¿Esto no eran los apuntes que le di a mi hermano para cuando necesitara hacer cosas de matemáticas? Nah, qué tontería. Aquí pone volumen, la comida tiene volumen. Sal, Bui.-sacó a un Buizel.-Ayúdame a hacer Pokochos, por favor, te daré a ti y al resto. Primero debemos llenar este vaso con una densidad de 0,8kg/m.

Buizel no entendió nada, así que solo echó un disparo de agua.

-Vale, muy bien. Ahora toca fuerza por superficie para darle presión. Sí, eso es fácil. ¡Doof!-esta vez salió un Bidoof.-Siéntate encima del vaso para hacer presión.

El Pokémon le miró fatal, pero siguió la orden de su entrenadora e intentó no romperlo.

-Punto de ebullición del agua 100º, bien, tengo que darle calor para que se ponga a sacar burbujitas. Char, Ascuas.-sacó a su Monferno que calentó el agua.

Bidoof estaba sufriendo pero aguantaba como buenamente podía.

-Bueno, ahora que esto está a 100º hay que echarlo en este bol con harina. Vale Char, coge el vaso y ponlo en este bol con harina recién cogida que para nada hemos robado, ¿vale chicos?

Los Pokémon se miraron entre ellos, pero obedecieron.

-Esto está muy calentito, a ver qué toca ahora... Aceleración es velocidad entre tiempo, ¿qué hora es? Vale, son las 4 de la tarde y tenemos un poco de prisa así que vamos a ir a 0,5 km/h, pero como estamos trabajando en el sistema internacional vamos a pasarlo a m/seg, así que factores de conversión... Pero como me da pereza calcular vamos a decir que son 3 m/s. Pues venga Lu, bátelo a 3 m/s.

Salió un Riolu esta vez, pero como no tenía ni idea de qué hacer lo tiró al suelo y se puso a hacer Palmeo intentando removerlo.

-¡Muy bien Lu, seguro que queda rico! Ahora hay que ponerlo en los moldes...-se puso a recoger la masa del suelo.-Mmmm, veo que tiene pelusas, eso debe dar proteínas. A ver a cuánto tiempo y a cuántos grados...Grados Fahrenheit menos 32º entre 1,8. Mmmm, hace 23º por 10º menos 32º por 58 elevado a 15, lo que da... Bueno, no tengo calculadora, así que diremos que 300º en media hora, que tenemos prisa.

La chica giró la rueda que cambiaba el calor dándole 10 vueltas hasta que vio que no podía girarlo más y metió dentro los Pokochos con pelusa.

-Bueno chicos, ¿queréis que juguemos a un Póker o algo?

Sus Pokémon le miraron con una sonrisa forzada, ya que la querían pero era muy tonta. Mientras tanto, Iron se encontraba en el Parque Amistad en un punto muy alejado de la entrada y en un banco.

-Oye Sneasel, ¿te acuerdas de cuando estábamos con el tío Silver?

El Pokémon le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-Ay... ¿Tú no quieres ver al tío? ¿No quieres volver a ver Taurino Omega con él y con Cooper? Qué felices éramos todos... Mis hermanos mirando culos, yo con el tío Silver todo el día, Cooper... Haciendo lo que hiciese... Y tú y yo pensando en lo guay que sería sin vivir en casa de nuestros padres. Nunca esperé que el tío Silver me echase de esa manera por culpa de mis hermanos. Pero me dijo que lo llamase... ¿Crees que sería buena idea?

El Sneasel se encogió de hombros a modo de "quién sabe".

-No sé si tengo las fuerzas suficientes como para hacerlo...

Un Pachirisu salió de entre los arbustos y se acercó a la chica muy curioso.

-Hola pequeño, ¿qué tal?-se agachó a saludarlo, pero el Pokémon le agarró el Pokégear y se fue corriendo.-¡Oye tú, maldita rata! ¡Vuelve aquí!

Y así empezó una persecución muy absurda entre la teñida y el pequeño. Básicamente lo que pasó fue que el Pokémon se subía a sitios altos y ella intentaba trepar, fallando estrepitosamente hasta que Sneasel se cansó de que su entrenadora hiciese el ridículo y se subió sin ninguna dificultad.

-¡Si podías subir desde un principio por qué no lo hiciste!

Él ni siquiera le miró, solo cogió al Pachirisu de la cola y se lo quitó para luego bajar y entregarle de vuelta el Pokégear.

-Ay, muchas gracias Sneasel, luego te daré Pokochos.-encendió el Pokégear.-Uff, no sé si debería llamarle...

El Pachirisu saltó sobre el Pokégear y llamó sin querer a Silver.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! ¡NO PUEDO COLGARLE PORQUE SE PENSARÍA QUE NO QUIERO HABLAR CON ÉL!

-Hola, soy Silver.

-Hola tío Silver.-dijo con una voz de total seriedad.-Emmm... Tío Silver...

-Siento interrumpirte, ¿pero por qué te fuiste sin avisar?

-¿Cómo que sin avisar? Me habías dejado una nota en mi Pokédex de que no me acercase y además de que habías dejado a Weavile vigilando por si íbamos.

-¿Cómo iba a hacer eso yo...? Ah, un momento... Eso explica muchas cosas.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Acaso viste mi firma en algún lado?

-Sí.

-Pues muy mal porque yo nunca firmo las cosas, ¿por qué te crees que en mi casa no hay un cartel con mi nombre?

-Maldito viejo...

-A ver, dime en qué parte de Johto estás que voy a recogerte.

-Ah, esto es gracioso... Resulta que estoy en Sinnoh y mis hermanos bueno, no sé nada de ellos desde hace una semana.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo has acabado en Sinnoh?

-Bueno... Cooper empezó a hacer una barca... Nos subimos los cinco... Apareció un Wailord... Y luego me desperté en una costa con un chico intentando besarme.

-Esta vez sí que se va a enterar Gold... Vale, dime en qué ciudad estás de Sinnoh.

-En Ciudad Corazón...

-Vale, estoy allí en dos días o tres.

-Resulta que estoy viajando con unos amigos así que tal vez ya esté en Ciudad Rocavelo en ese entonces.

-No hay problema, viajaré contigo.

-Eh... Vale. Te espero supongo.-colgó.-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH EL TÍO SILVER VIENE EL TÍO SILVER VIENE.

Al mismo tiempo, Uranium estaba en el auditorio viendo los concursos Pokémon.

-¡Parece divertido! ¿Queréis participar, chicos?

Un Grotle, Buneary, Bonsly y Shellos que estaban junto a él asintieron. Cuando comenzó el concurso, tenía un minuto para vestir a sus Pokémon con accesorios y ropa, el problema es que no le habían dado un neceser e iba con su ropa normal, sin ningún traje ni nada parecido.

-Vale chicos, vamos a hacer esto. Poneos mi bufanda y os la vais turnando.

Aunque quedó en último lugar de la primera ronda, ganó algunos puntos. El verdadero reto fue bailar, porque Uranium no tenía ni idea y sus Pokémon menos, por lo que hizo un enorme ridículo.

-Ehhh... Lalalalalala...-chasqueaba los dedos y tarareaba mientras sus Pokémon se movían al compás, pero alguno se tropezaba.

Como era de imaginar no ganó ni un mísero punto, de hecho le tiraron cosas. Le sentó muy mal eso y se fue corriendo fuera del recinto.

-Jo... Por qué han sido tan crueles...-suspiraba.

Fue caminando por la ciudad y se encontró con una casa en llamas, donde salió su compañera.

-¡AAAAAAAHH! AMBER, ¿ESTÁS BIEN?

-Perfectamente, ¿quieres probar estos Pokochos?

-¡Pero acabas de salir de una casa en llamas...!

-Bueno, cuando yo entré no estaba en llamas así que da igual, ¿a que no, chicos?

Sus Pokémon le miraron resignados.

-¿Segura que no te has hecho nada...?-se acercó para ver si estaba bien.

-Tranquilo, estoy bien. ¡Vamos, pruébalo!-le puso el "dulce" directamente en la boca.

-¡EJEM!-tosió de forma muy falsa Titanium.-Perdonad si molesto pero creo que podéis estar un poco SEPARADOS.-los apartó de mal humor.

-¡Ah hermano, prueba tú también!-le colocó otro también en la boca.-¿A que está rico?

Los dos chicos se miraron entre ellos asintiendo a la vez dando a entender que no estaba horrible para no herir sus sentimientos.

-¡Qué bien, a partir de ahora yo haré la cena!

El mayor se dio la vuelta escupiendo la comida.

-¡No te molestes...!

-¿Qué estás comiendo?-apareció Iron.

-¡Pokochos! ¿Qué si no?-respondió dulce la niña.

-Pero esos son para Pokémon...

-Menuda tontería, venga va prueba tú también.-se lo metió a la fuerza.

Puso cara de horror y estaba a punto de escupirlo, pero Titanium se lo impidió tapándole la boca con la mano.

-¿A que está rico?-estaba sudando.

Ella asintió, pero seguía dándole asco. Aún así trató de tragarlo de golpe.

-¿Qué es lo que más os ha gustado de mis Pokochos?

Todos se quedaron en silencio, pensando en algo.

-¡Que estaba muy dulce!-la otra chica habló primero.

-¡Que estaba muy salado!-Uranium siguió.

-¡Que estaba muy agrio!-contestó el último.

Los tres se dieron cuenta de que se contradijeron entre ellos, esperando la respuesta de la cocinera en cuestión.

-¡Qué buena soy, he conseguido tres sabores a la vez!

 ** _Protagonistas del fanfic._**

 **Uranium:** **Hijo de Diamond. Tranquilo y calmado, quiere ser comediante como su padre. Tiene ojos verdes y pelo oscuro, embarca un viaje junto a sus dos amigos Titanium y Amber para que puedan hacerse el emblema de su familia.**


	12. Capítulo 12: Dos pesaos

Ochre seguía su viaje en la región de Teselia recolectando medallas, y en ese lapso de tiempo ya había conseguido una: la de Ciudad Hormigón. Ahora mismo ella estaba en el barco dirigiéndose a Ciudad Porcelana, donde conseguiría la segunda. Cuando ya había desembarcado, lo primero que hizo fue...

-¡VOY A SER LA CAMPEONA DE LA LIGA POKÉMOOOOOON!-gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

Al lado estaban unos marineros hablando con un chico de su misma edad.

-¡Vete de este puerto, eres un pesado niño!

-¡Yo solo quiero chicas guapas!-dijo ilusionado el chaval.

-¡Pues aquí no las tenemos!-le echó a patadas.

-¡ANÍS, AZA, CATLEYA, LOTTO Y SOBRETODO BLACK, VOY A VENCEROS!-siguió chillando.

-Uy, hola nena~

-Eh, hola nene.

-¡Oye, no soy un niño pequeño! Ya tengo 10 años...

-Yo también.

-¡Cállate, estúpida chica gritona!

-Pero si eres tú el que se ha acercado a mí.-habló inocentemente.

-Oh, este es el tipo de chicas que me gustan... ¿No quieres ir a tomar un helado?

-Uff, qué pereza, hay mucha cola para los Porcehelados.

-Bueno, pues podemos ir a un sitio más cerrado...

Ochre ya se estaba yendo al gimnasio.

-¡Oye, no te vayas!

-Estaba yendo a un sitio más cerrado, como tú has dicho.

-Mmmm, vale... Por cierto, me llamo Plumb.

-Vale.-siguió su camino.

-¡Pero dime tu nombre!

-Ah, es que no me has preguntado. Soy Ochre.

-Esta chica es demasiado pura, me encanta...

-¿Has dicho algo?-ya estaba en la puerta del sitio.

-Ah, con que te referías a eso... Bueno, supongo que me vale.

Se acercó más a ella y le agarró del brazo, como un niño pequeño. La chica no le dio importancia, simplemente fue para adentro.

-Entonces... ¿En qué región estamos?

-Estamos en... Ya sabes, esa región.

-Ya, ¿pero cuál de todas? Hay bastantes.

-Estamos en... La que tiene agua, y tierra...

-No me digas que no te acuerdas del nombre.

-No es que no me acuerde, es que es difícil decirlo. A ver, estamos en... Eh, Tutonchan.

-¡Vaya, nunca había oído ese nombre! No salía en los libros de texto de mi hermana. De hecho, no sé leer.

-¿Ves? Yo no soy tan inculta como tú.

Sin decir nada más, entró para hacer el puzle. Consistía en traspasar unas especies de paredes hechas con miel.

-¡AH, QUÉ BUENA PINTA TIENEN! ¡ME HARÉ LA CAMPEONA DE LA LIGA POKÉMON Y LUEGO ME COMERÉ ESTAS PAREDES!

-¿Por qué no me comes a mí?-tiró una tremenda ficha.

-Es que no soy caníbal, lo siento.

-¡Ay, me encanta!-susurró Plumb maravillado.

Mientras tanto, la chica ya se estaba dando de golpes con las paredes mientras intentaba cruzarlas. Curiosamente y tras luchar contra unos arlequines consiguió llegar al final, aunque estaba toda pringada. Plumb lo había hecho haciendo trampas para no pringarse.

-¿Puedo comer la miel que tienes en el cuerpo?

-Bueno vale si te apetece.-le metió el codo en la boca.

Él no supo cómo reaccionar, pero el líder menos.

-... Yo soy Camus, líder de gimnasio de tipo bicho.-se presentó ignorando ese gesto tan extraño.

-¡HOLA LÍDER CAMUUUUUUUUUUS! ¡VENGO A DERROTARTE! ¡Y MI COMPAÑERO ME VA A APOYAR! ¿A QUE SÍ?

No pudo hablar debido a que tenía el codo aún en la boca, pero levantó el pulgar a modo de afirmación.

-No sé qué tipo de degenerados sois pero saca ya a tu Pokémon.

-¿Degene qué? Los genes que tengo son de mis padres.-sacó el codo de la boca para coger la Pokeball.

-¡Ve, Dwebble!

-¡Simi!-sacó a un Panpour.-Pistola Agua.

El Pokémon no hizo nada, solo se puso a sacarse mocos.

-¡No Simi, ahora no!-recibió un moco de parte de Simi.-¡Muy mal! ¿Qué te he dicho de confiarte en las batallas?

-¡Lanzarrocas!

El Pokémon ni si quiera se movió, solo usó el Pistola Agua para romper la roca. No se dignó a atacar a su oponente.

-¡Menudo insolente! Tijera X.

Lo esquivó sin ninguna dificultad.

-¡Venga va Simi, si me haces caso te compro un helado!

El Pokémon se lenvató rápidamente y ya con ganas a atacar a su rival, lo que con un simple chorrito de Escaldar ganó.

-¡Bien hecho! Ya casi hemos ganado.

-No tan rápido... Leavanny, Hoja Aguda.

Salió un Pokémon muy hermoso que atacó con unas hojas muy afiladas al Panpour.

-¡No! Levanta, Simi...

Aún no estaba debilitado, pero se hizo el herido para no levantarse porque le daba pereza.

-Pobrecito, perdón por forzarte, vuelve... ¡Awk!-esta vez sacó a su Sawk.-¡Corpulencia!

-No te dejaré... ¡Hoja Afilada!

Como estaba fortalecido, bloqueó las hojas y contraatacó.

-¡Tumbarrocas!

-¡Es imposible que un Sawk aprenda...!

Justo en ese momento realizó el movimiento dejando muy débil a su contrincante.

-Esto me lo dio mi madre.-enseñó una MT.

-No puede ser, tu madre no será...

-¡Jajaja! No te distraigas... Acaba con esto, Awk.

Repitió el movimiento para dejar debilitado a ese Leavanny.

-Felicidades, Ochre, hija del campeón y de la jefa de la compañía BW. Eres digna de ser merecedora de esta medalla.-le dio la Medalla Élitro.

-¡Gracias!-y se fue.

-¡Oye, espérame!

-Pues ven, yo no tengo que esperar a nadie.

Tras ir al Centro Pokémon se dirigieron al sitio de los Porcehelados, donde Plumb le siguió cual acosador.

-Tranquilo Simi, ya casi nos toca.

Cuando tocó su turno y le compró el helado a su Pokémon, el chico que le acompañaba se puso en medio y le quitó el postre provocando que este se enfadase y le echase un Escaldar en el culo.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA QUEMAAAA!

-Pero si es un helado, debería estar frío.-lo cogió y le dio una lamida.-Sí, está frío.

-¡NO, QUE QUEMA EL ESCALDAR!

-Claro que quema, escalda.

-¡PERO DAME ALGO FRÍO!

Le puso el helado en el culo.

-¡AAAAAAH, MUY FRÍO AHORA!

-¿Ahora está frío? Simi, Escaldar.

-¡NO, NO HACE FALTA...!

Aún así le volvió a atacar sin pensárselo dos veces.

-¡NOOO, DUELE MUCHOOO!

-Tranquilo, tengo la solución.-sacó una tirita de su bolsillo y se la puso en la frente.

-¡PERO ME DUELE EL CULO!

-Ah, vale vale.-sacó otra y se la puso en el culo sin ningún tipo de delicadeza.

-¡Ya estamos listos!-se fue.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Al desierto.

-¡Pero si no hay nada ahí!

-Me voy a Ciudad Mayólica.-siguió su camino.

-¡Ay, espérame!-le siguió con el culo adolorido como si fuese un pingüino.

Dicho esto, se adentraron en la siguiente ruta.

-Oh, qué suerte hemos tenido, hoy esto está despejado.

Y tras las palabras de la chica empezó una tormenta de arena como nunca se había visto.

-¡Árbol, ayúdanos!-Plumb sacó a su Chikorita, que hizo una especie de escudo con Hoja Afilada.

-¿Cómo que árbol? Estamos en un desierto.

-Es mi forma de poner motes.

-¡Oh, qué guay!-le ignoró, pues se había entusiasmado porque había visto una casa y se metió dentro.

-¿Entonces por qué me pregunta las cosas si luego pasa de mí?-se dijo a sí mismo.

 ** _Protagonistas del fanfic._**

 **Ochre:** **Segunda hija de Black y White. Tiene una gorra de la compañía BW que le obligó a ponerse su hermana, pelo castaño amarrado en una coleta, ojos azules y un vestido corto azul. Se parece bastante a su padre, queriendo ser la sucesora de campeona y siendo muy gritona y extrovertida. Cuando posee finalmente la Pokédex va de viaje para conseguir las 8 medallas de gimnasio, donde conoce a Plumb. Su hermana siempre la regaña por gritar tanto, pero nunca puede evitar hacerlo.**


	13. Capítulo 13: Un intento de policía

Era de noche. Cyan iba de camino a cierto lugar, donde le esperaba su padre.

-Abuelo, ¿cuántas veces debo decirte que la policía me importa un comino?

-¿Y esa chica con la que siempre estás y te clava chapas en sitios indebidos a vuestra edad también te importa un comino?

-No es tan indebido... No tanto después de cinco veces. Además, ¿qué tiene que ver ella en esto?

-Porque también está en peligro.

-Abuelo, no me mientas.-le puso una mirada seria, poco usual en él.-¿No podrías ser mejor padre en vez de obligar a tu hijo a heredar tu puesto en la policía internacional y hacer cuentos chinos?

-Nunca quise un hijo y tenía que sacarte partido de alguna manera.

Se quedó callado mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Eso también es una broma?

-Es más cierto lo segundo que lo primero. De hecho si quieres pregúntale a tu madre, ella me obligó.

-Me voy.

-Pues entonces cuida tu espalda y la de la chica. Bueno, si puedes.

-¿Sabes qué? Estoy harto de tus historias, eres una persona falsa que solo usa a los demás como piezas de ajedrez y que no le importan los sentimientos de otros. Te odio, no sé cómo mamá te aguanta.-salió del bar de siempre.

-Qué exagerado... Tampoco he hecho nada malo.-dijo Lack-two para sí.

Cyan volvió a su casa.

-Bienvenido a casa, hijo.-saludó su madre.

-¿Cómo aguantas a papá?

-Bueno, sé que te llevas mal con él, pero es un buen tipo en el fondo...

-Pero siempre me dice y hace cosas horribles. ¿Te puedes creer que me dijo que era un hijo no deseado?

Whi-two se quedó en silencio.

-Qué tontería más grande.-tosió incómoda.-Siempre te hemos querido mucho.

-¿Entonces por qué os casasteis unos meses después de que naciese?

-Es que tu padre es un hombre difícil, ya sabes.-miró a los lados intentando ocultar su nerviosismo.

-Sí, claro, tiene sentido, el abuelo es imbécil.

-Buenas noches, Cyan.

-¿Qué, ya? Si son las 9.

-A dormir ya.-se fue corriendo.

-Qué rara está... Seguro que es culpa del abuelo, está trastornando a mamá.

Como ordenó su madre, se fue a dormir pero no podía. Estaba comiéndose la cabeza con lo que le dijo su padre: ¿y si de verdad hay un peligro y no le está mintiendo? ¿Y si Beige podría morir? ¿Y si su padre se ha vuelto malvado? Vale, eso era exagerar, pero se entiende el punto. Horas más tarde y como no estaba tranquilo, decidió ir a casa de Beige. Ahí tocó el timbre.

-¿Quién es?

-Soy Cyan.

Le abrieron la puerta, era White.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vengo a buscar a Beige para ir al instituto...

-Pero son las cuatro de la mañana, el colegio es a las ocho.

-Em... Es para repasar un examen.

-Beige me dijo que habíais acabo ya los exámenes.

-Eh, yo...

-Oye, tienes ojeras... ¿No has dormido bien?

-Bueno...-suspiró y decidió decirle la verdad.-Estaba preocupado porque mi padre, em...

-Ay, este Lack-two... No digas más, te entiendo. Pasa y ven a dormir, será mejor que mañana no vayas a clase, estás muy estresado.-dio una sonrisa cálida.

-Vale, ¿dónde duermo?

-Puedes dormir en la habitación de Beige.

Cyan se quedó en silencio, pensando en cosas muy sucias.

-¡Por mí perfecto!

-Pero te toca en la litera de abajo, Beige duerme en la de arriba.

-... Ah, literas, vale.

-¿Qué pensabas?

-¡Nada nada, con permiso!

Entonces entró a la casa algo emocionado pero sin hacer ruido para no despertar a Black y a Beige. Allí fue a la habitación que le dijo su madre y le encontró durmiendo plácidamente. Estaba cansado así que no hizo mucho, salvo lanzarle las chapas por la ventana y así que no pueda defenderse con ellas. Así, se fue a la litera de abajo y durmió más tranquilo.

Ya por la mañana la chica despertó.

-Menos mal que mi hermana no está en casa, así puedo dejar mi ropa en la cama de abajo.

Se puso a desvestirse en la parte de arriba, tirando partes del pijama el cual tenía estampados de arcoiris. Cyan se despertó porque le estaba tirando la ropa en toda la cara.

-¡Ay! ¿Qué está pasando...?-dijo el chaval somnoliento.

-¿Cyan...? ¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHH! ¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ, SUCIO PERVERTIDO?

-Dormir...-salió rascándose un ojo y mirando hacia arriba, pero Beige le dio una patada en la cara antes de mirar hacia arriba.

-¡Ni se te ocurra ver!

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué más da que te vea en pija...?-se dio cuenta de que el pijama estaba en la cama en la que estaba durmiendo.-No me digas que estás...

-¡SÍ, ASÍ QUE LARGO!

-¡Si estás en ropa interior! ¿Qué importa? Si ya te he visto con el bañador.

-¡Me da igual, sal ya!

-¡No quiero!

Le empezó a lanzar todo lo que tenía a mano, así que no le quedó más opción que salir del cuarto.

-Menuda tontería, no sé por qué le importa tanto.

-¿Qué pasa?-vino Black.

-¡Ah, hola señor! Es que estaba durmiendo y bueno, Beige se estaba cambiando y no se dio cuenta de mi presencia y se quitó el pijama...

-Ah, así que la viste en ropa interior.

-Sí.

-Bueno, no pasa nada.-siguió su camino hacia el salón.

Su hija por fin salió.

-Sí que has tardado para ponerte una chaqueta y una falda, ¿no?

-Me voy a desayunar ya.-se fue ignorando ese comentario.

Ya abajo, empezaron a charlar.

-Oye mamá, ¿cómo se te ocurre meter a ese degenerado en mi cuarto?

-Cuando erais pequeños no os importaba eso. De hecho querías ducharte con él.

-¿Ah sí?-le piró pícaro.

-Eso no cuenta, ni siquiera me acuerdo.

-¿Cómo no te acuerdas?-habló el padre.-Con la pataleta que hiciste hasta rompiste el pestillo del baño.

En ese momento se acordó, pero no quiso admitirlo.

-Pff, menuda tontería. Yo nunca hice eso.

-¡Yo ya me acuerdo! Era un martes al mediodía, volvíamos de la piscina...-le dio un codazo.

-O te callas o te callo.

-Me sé una buena forma para callarme...-le volvió a pegar.

-Oye Cyan, ¿ya estás mejor? Por la noche no estabas muy bien...-White sonó preocupada.

-Ah, por supuesto. Puedo ir a la escuela.

-¿Te ha pasado algo?-preguntó Beige.

-No, nada...

El chico se levantó rápido para ir a la escuela, por lo que la otra le siguió. El día fue bastante tranquilo, no pasó nada de lo que según el exagerado Lack-two decía. Sin embargo, al volver a casa sí pasó algo. Ambos amigos estaban charlando como de costumbre, pero se encontraron con tres hombres que aparecieron de repente, de pelo largo y blanco.

-Beige, mejor vámonos por otro lado.-se puso a la defensiva delante de la chica.

-¿A dónde creéis que vais?-dijo uno de ellos en tono amenazante.

-Emm, esto... Solo íbamos a...-le tapó la boca Cyan.

Empezaron a huir agarrados de la mano, pero esos tipos parecía que se teletransportaban de lo rápido que iban. Sacaron a sus Pokémon: un Bisharp, un Absol y un Banette.

-No nos queda más remedio que luchar... ¡Purrmaru, Panmaru!-sacó a un Liepard y un Pansear.-Vamos Beige, saca a tu Pokémon. Yo lucharé contra dos, no te preocupes.

-N... No...

-¿Eh?

-¡No pienso luchar!

-¿CÓMO QUE NO VAS A LUCHAR? ¡NOS ESTÁN ATACANDO!-alzó la voz, lo que hizo que ella se asustara y se echase para atrás chocando con uno de esos hombres.

-Parece que va a ser más sencillo de lo que esperaba...

-¡AAAAAAAAAHHHH!-le pisó un pie.

-¡NO LE TOQUES!-gritó todavía más y su Pansear le quemó la cara.-Ahora, vámonos.

Fueron a su casa corriendo, mientras iban giraron la cabeza pero ya no estaban.

-¿Cómo estás, Beige?-habló más calmado.

No respondió, solo se echó para atrás.

-Yo... Lo siento, te he tratado mal antes.

Unas lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de la chica, solo se quedó de pie con la mirada baja. Cyan no supo qué hacer, simplemente le abrazó, abrazo que fue correspondido a diferencia de siempre.

-No vuelvas a gritarme, por favor...-dijo en un tono bajo casi inaudible, aún llorando.

-No sabía cómo reaccionar, yo...

-No digas nada. Solo quédate así.

Permanecieron en esa posición durante varios minutos, un tiempo que se hizo eterno para ambos.

-¿Puedes quedarte otra vez en casa conmigo?

-¿A dormir? ¿En tu casa? ¿En tu habitación?

Ella solo asintió.

-No le digas nada a nuestros padres.-habló con un tono serio pero calmado.

-Dalo por hecho, no tenía pensado hacerlo.

 ** _Protagonistas del fanfic._**

 **Cyan:** **Hijo de Lack-two y Whi-two. Un ligón de primera, su padre le obliga a estar en la policía internacional pero a él solo le interesa coquetear con Beige. Tiene el pelo y ojos castaños, una chaqueta negra como la de su padre a su edad y pantalones grises. Cuando recibe la Pokédex se queda en su ciudad intentando ganarse a Beige.**


	14. Capítulo 14: El niño volador

Zen estaba yendo a Ciudad Luminalia, pero tardó varios días porque habían corrientes de aire al volar, era normal porque había empezado la primavera. Sin embargo, ya pudo llegar al laboratorio Pokémon. Pero ahí dentro no se encontró con el Profesor Ciprés solo, había una chica con trenzas y pelo rubio, ojos negros y una especie de bata de laboratorio y una falda a cuadros.

-Profesor, estoy muy contenta de ser su aprendiz.-dijo la niña.

-¿Eh?-el profesor se giró y vio a Zen.-¡Te estaba esperando!

-Hola profesor.-saludó.

-¡Hala! ¿Y esa ropa?-se entusiasmó la chica acercándose mucho a él.

-Eh...-eso le incomodó un poco.-Es de entrenador aéreo.

-¿Y eso qué es?

-¿No eres de aquí? Son una clase de entrenadores que vuelan y usan Pokémon voladores.

-¡Qué guay!-lo estaba apuntando en una libreta.

-¿Así que vas a entrar a la escuela al final, Zen?-Ciprés les interrumpió.

-Exacto.

-¿Qué escuela? ¿Qué escuela?-sus negros ojos se iluminaron.

-Ah... Aquí en Ciudad Luminalia hay una escuela de entrenadores aéreos. Voy a ir para entrenarme.

-¡Qué interesante!-se puso a apuntarlo todo.-Ah, yo me llamo Star. ¿Te puedo llamar Z?

-Claro.-sonrió.

-¿Qué tal si llevas a Star a un tour? Ella viene de Alola.

-¡Lo haré encantado, profesor!-respondió alegre el chico.

Fueron a la calle donde Zen llamó a un Gogoat para subirse a él junto a su compañera.

-¡Qué Pokémon tan curioso! ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Qué tipo es? ¿De qué se alimenta?-estaba lista para apuntar todo.

-Es un Gogoat, de tipo planta y no sé de qué se alimenta, supongo que de plantas.

-¡Qué interesante, me encanta este lugar! ¿Qué es eso de ahí?-saltó del Pokémon en marcha.

-Es el puesto de Crêpes Luminalia.-se bajó ya parado.-¿Quieres uno?

-¡Sí, por favor! Ah, pero me he dejado el dinero en el laboratorio...

-No te preocupes, ya te compro yo uno.

-¿Qué? ¿En serio? ¡Eres súper amable! ¿La gente en Kalos es tan buena?-se acercó al puesto. ¡Alola!-dijo mientras hacía el gesto típico de su tierra.-Quiero un crêpe, por favor.

-Eh, yo tomaré otro.-pagó y empezaron a comer.-Por cierto... ¿Por qué has venido a esta región?

-Verás, a mi me entusiasma mucho la ciencia, pero lo que de verdad me motiva es la megaevolución.

-¿De verdad? ¿Y eso?

-Verás, yo he sido una persona muy curiosa desde siempre como seguramente habrás notado... Pero una vez estaba viendo la televisión y vi en un torneo que un hombre megaevolucionó a cinco Pokémon a la vez, ¡era increíble! Eso me fascinó y me dio ganas de saber cómo funciona esa nueva manera de combate...

-Oh, con que un hombre que megaevolucionó a cinco Pokémon... ¿No se llamará X ese hombre acaso?

-Creo que sí, ¿por? ¿Le conoces?

-Es que ese es mi padre.

-¿QUÉ? ¿EN SERIOOO? ¿TÚ ERES HIJO DE POKÉDEX HOLDERS TAMBIÉN? ¿SABES MEGAEVOLUCIONAR? ¿PODRÍA CONOCERLO ALGUNA VEZ?

-Eh, calma un momento. Sí, lo soy...-enseñó su Pokédex.-¿Pero cómo que también?

-Mira esto...-mostró su Pokédex de igual forma.-Soy hija de Moon.

-¡Genial! Y lo siento, pero no sé... Tal vez algún día mi padre me enseñe, y claro que puedes conocerlo algún día.

-¡AAAAHH! ¿DE VERDAD? ¡ESTARÍA GENIAL! Seguro que es una persona tan amable como tú.

-Bueno, lo es a su manera...

Estuvieron un tiempo comiendo, charlando... Lo típico. Cuando se hizo tarde, Star se fue al laboratorio y Z a la residencia de estudiantes donde se alojaba. A la mañana siguiente, empezó sus clases en las que se lució en la práctica pero en la teoría daba toda la pena. Por parte de la otra chica, se puso a ver todo el laboratorio, a apuntar absolutamente todo lo que ve y a ponerse al día con las investigaciones de su mentor. Horas después ya acabando se encontró a Star en la puerta.

-¡Z! Oh, ¿y ese uniforme?

-Ah, es el que usamos en la escuela... ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Quería devolverte el dinero de ayer...-se lo mostró.

-Ah, gracias. Pero no hace falta, de verdad.

-Insisto, te lo debo.-se lo puso directamente en la mano.

-Bueno, vale. Está bien.

-¿Quieres ir a dar otra vuelto y me sigues enseñando cosas de este sitio?

-Claro, pero espera a que me cambie en mi cuarto de la residencia que me tengo que poner mi traje de entrenador aéreo.

-¿Puedo ver cómo te lo pones?-se lo dijo con toda la inocencia del mundo

-¿Eehhhh?-se sorprendió y sonrojó.

-Si bueno, ya sabes... Es un traje muy extraño, no sé cómo puedes ponértelo.

-Ah. Emmm... Como puedes comprender, eh... Para ver cómo me pongo el traje debería, ya sabes...

-¿Oh?-por fin se percató de lo que había dicho y también se avergonzó.-¡Aahh! Eh, lo siento mucho. No era mi intención...

-No, no, no importa...

Cuando ya se cambió, fueron a dar un paseo por ahí, pasaron por alguna cafetería, entraron en tiendas de ropa...

-Ay, nunca había tenido una cita con una chica... Estoy algo nervioso.-pensó Zen.

-Vaya, este chico es muy interesante y amable. Es muy bueno como guía turística.-pensó inocente Star.

De repente vieron a unos hombres vestidos de un rojo intenso que se pararon delante de ambos.

-Son ellos, ¿verdad?-preguntó uno de esos sujeto.

-Así es, concuerda con la descripción. Un niño que siempre lleva un traje aéreo y una niña con trenzas rubias con bata de laboratorio.-contestó otro.

-Vaya, así que hay una religión en Kalos...

-No Star, aquí no hay nada parecido.-empezó a sudar.-Mejor nos vamos...

-¿A dónde os creéis que vais?

Sacó a un Pyroar que se puso delante de ellos.

-¡Ay...! Popplio, ve.

-No.-le tomó la mano antes de lanzar la Pokeball.-No merece la pena pelear, huyamos.

-¿Pero por dónde? No tenemos escapatoria.

-Confía en mí, toma mi brazo.-se puso en posición y echó a volar.

-¡No vais a huir! Pyroar, Lanzallamas.

Les atacó pero lo pudieron evadir.

-¡Froakie, Burbuja!

Sacó a su Pokémon donde desde el aire los intentó distraer.

-¡Huyamos a la ruta 13!

-¿Vamos a tardar mucho? Q... Quiero bajarme ya...-habló con los ojos cerrados y muy aferrada a él.

-Depende de cómo esté el viento.

-¡Pu... Pues... Pues date prisa, por favor!-se puso a moverse haciendo que hayan turbulencias.

-¡Star, cálmate por favor! Nos vamos a caer si no...

-¿¡CAER...!?-abrió los ojos por un momento y vio toda esa altura.-¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Se empezó a mover todavía más, lo que causó que Zen perdiese el equilibrio y el poco control que ya tenía, provocando que cayesen en picado en el desierto.

 ** _Protagonistas del fanfic._**

 **Star:** **Primera hija de Moon y Gladio. Pelo rubio, ojos negros y lleva una bata de laboratorio. Es seria pero curiosa y ha heredado su afán de investigación de su madre, donde al conseguir su Pokédex viaja a Kalos para investigar las megaevoluciones y conoce a Zen.**


	15. Capítulo 15: Un termómetro roto

Lunar y Blossom seguían su viaje. Por parte del mayor, ya había completado 2 pruebas del recorrido insular: la de tipo normal y la de tipo agua. Por parte de la chica se conformaba con recoger las monedas del suelo que se encontraba. Ahora mismo estaban en Akala, más exactamente en la Avenida Royale.

-¡Perfecto, este sitio es genial para entrenarse!-dijo Lunar emocionado, pero aún con su mirada seria.

-¡Mira primo, hay una tienda allí! Vamos, a ver si hay cosas baratas y gratis.

-Tú siempre con tu avaricia...

Tras decir esas palabras, se volvió a subir a la espalda de él.

-¿¡CUÁNDO VAS A PARAR CON ESA MANÍA!?

-Cuando tengas novia.

Él se mantuvo en silencio y simplemente se dirigió a la tienda mencionada.

-¡Felicidades por ser el cliente número 1000! Te hacemos entrega de este cupón de descuento permanente que sirve para todos los productos.-se dirigió a ellos uno de los empleados.

-¡Qué bien, dinero!-se lo arrebató Blossom.

-¡No es dinero, es un cupón de descuento!-se vio enfadado.

-Pues eso, es dinero. Vamos a comprar Pokécosas~.-entró en la tienda ilusionada ya bajándose.

-En fin, yo me voy al Estadio Royale...

Allí se encontró a bastante gente amontonada, por lo que se acercó para ver qué pasaba.

-¿Quién quiere luchar conmigo?-dijo orgulloso y con total confianza un hombre enmascarado y sin camiseta.

-Profesor Kukui por favor, ponte una camisa.

-¡Yo no soy el Profesor Kukui! Soy Royale, el Enmascarado.

-Sí, ya, pero ponte algo encima que das todo el asco.

-¿Qué has dicho, niño?

-Que das todo el asco. A-S-C-O. Asco. ¿Entiendes, abuelo?

-Pensaba que alguien me iba a retar, pero... ¡Yo soy quien te desafía!

-No estoy interesado en batirme con vejestorios.

-¡Vamos a luchar! No voy a tolerar que me hayas insultado...

-Lo que tú digas...

Finalmente entraron, donde ellos y dos personas empezaron a luchar. La gente que estaba ahí de relleno sacaron un Mudbray y un Politoed, mientras que Royale sacó un Lycanroc diurno y Lunar a Dartrix.

-¡Hoja Afilada!-comenzó el amargado de turno.

Ese ataque fue devastador, pues todos eran débiles al tipo planta. Sin embargo, el único Pokémon que no derrotó fue al Lycanroc, de hecho no le hizo tanto daño como era de esperar.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?-mostró una extraña pulsera que portaba en la muñeca.

Hizo una especie de baile, el cual hizo que al rubio se le escapase una pequeña risa, pero no le causó tanta gracia cuando vio lo que hizo:

-¡Tempestad Rocosa!

En un abrir y un cerrar de ojos, su Dartrix quedó debilitado. En ese momento era su rival quien estaba llorando de la risa.

-¿Vas a pedir disculpas?

-Chs. Ni hablar.-devolvió a su Pokémon a la Pokeball y se fue del recinto.

A la salida del Centro Pokémon se encontró a su familiar de nuevo.

-¡Mira Lunar, he comprado un montón de cosas!

Él ignoró eso y siguió su camino a la ruta 7.

-Oye, estúpido primito amargado, hazme caso.

-Silencio, niña caprichosa. Me voy a hacer la prueba de tipo fuego.

-¿Pero qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estás enfadado? ¿Te ha rechazado alguna chica? Yo podría darte dinero para que consigas una, si luego me lo devuelves más los intereses.

-¡No necesito ninguna chica!

-Oh, no sabía que eras gay.

-¡No soy gay! Grr...

-Ah claro, ahora estás asimilando que lo eres. No te preocupes, todos en la familia te vamos a querer igualmente.

Decidió ignorar a esa pesada y se dirigió al volcán. Tardó lo suyo, pero logró llegar a la cima donde le esperaba el capitán.

-Buenas, aspirante. Soy Kiawe, ¿listo para afrontar la prueba?

-¡Oh! ¿Ese es tu novio?-le dio un golpe haciéndole callar.

-Estoy preparado.

-Pues que comience el baile.-dio unas palmadas y aparecieron unos Marowak bailando.

-¿Qué...?

-Tienes que adivinar cuál de estos Pokémon ha cambiado su baile.-volvieron a hacerlo.

-¡Ese!-sin más dilación, el Pokémon le atacó.

Sacó a su Rockruff y se defendió, en unos pocos movimientos lo derrotó y así al resto de Pokémon que estaban bailando. En la repetición de la última ronda, apareció un Salazzle gigante que resultaba ser definitivamente el Pokémon dominante.

-¡Ah, qué bicho más feo!

-Atrás, tonta. ¡Rockruff, Tumbarrocas!

Su compañero le atacó, pero el Salazzle era muy poderoso provocando que no le hiciese mucho y llamó a un Salandit que le envenenó.

-Grr...

-Mira primo, compré est...

-¡Déjame en paz, niña!

-¡Era un Cura Total, inútil!

-Ah, lo siento... Es la costumbre.

Usó el objeto en su Pokémon y se curó del problema de estado, pero es verdad que se había hecho algo de daño. Sin embargo, el Saladit realizó el movimiento Ascuas y el Salazzle Pirotecnia, lo cual no fue muy eficaz pero sí quedó algo dañado por ser un doble ataque.

-Da igual si debilito al Pokémon de apoyo, debo derrotar al dominante...

-¡Mira, mira, también compré esto!

-¿¡Un Ataque X!? ¡Gracias, por fin eres útil!

-¡Eh!

Esta vez se dio prisa y logró usarlo a tiempo para realizar otro ataque en ese mismo turno, otro Tumbarrocas. Dejó bastante débil al dominante, pero el otro le volvió a envenenar.

-¡Dichoso largarto...! ¿Tienes más Cura Total?

-No, pero me compré una bolsa de patatas.-la abrió y se la empezó a engullir.

-Retiro lo de antes, eres una inútil.-metió la mano en la bolsa y empezó a comerlas.

-¡Oye, si las querías no me insultes primero y las coges después!

El Rockruff ladró, estaba en un combate al fin y al cabo.

-Lo siento, amigo... ¡Lanzarrocas!

Derrotó al dominante, pero seguía comiendo patatas.

-Bien hecho.-le lanzó una, él solo se la comió feliz.

Sin embargo, el Salandit supuso un problema mayor y siguió atacando.

-¡Ah, es verdad! Eh... Pues acaba con él.

Como tenía el ataque potenciado fue fácil vencerle, así que en dos simples turnos ganó y encima evolucionó a Lycanroc nocturno debido a que ya era de noche, habían pasado todo el día en la Avenida Royale y luchando.

-¡Aaah, me da miedo ese bicho!-se ocultó detrás de su primo, encima se le cayeron las patatas y el nuevo Pokémon empezó a comerlas.-¡Eso es mío, lo he comprado con el dinero de Lunar!

-¿Cómo que con mi dinero?

-¿Creerías que iba a gastar mi preciado dinero en esto?

-Felicidades por completar la prueba.-le felicitó Kiawe.

-Gracias.

Descendieron por el volcán y fueron al Centro Pokémon.

-Como veo que te compras algo con mi dinero te corto las manos.

El Lycanroc gruñó.

-¡Haz lo que quieras, pero mete a ese monstruo en la Pokeball!

Hizo lo que le ordenó su prima.

-¿Qué era ese ataque que realizó Kukui...?-pensó el chico.

 ** _Protagonistas del fanfic_**

 **Lunar:** **Segundo hijo de Moon y Gladio. Tiene el pelo rubio, ojos negros y una ropa negra. Su sueño es completar el recorrido insular, el cual ha heredado de su tío Hau, y cuando consigue una Pokédex viaja junto a su prima Blossom para hacerlo.**


	16. Capítulo 16: Amenaza cumplida

Faito y Turquesa estaban en la ruta 7 de Kanto. La chica iba caminando con Pipi en el hombro, pero ya evolucionado en un Pikachu mientras que derrotaba Pokémon salvajes con un Butterfree.

-¡Terter, Confusión!-debilitó a un Oddish salvaje.

-Bien hecho.-le dio una palmada en la espalda, lo cual hizo que su compañera sonriera un poco.-Ahora voy a entrenar ya, al fin y al cabo estamos a la vuelta de la esquina de Ciudad Azulona... ¡Meowy, Growly!

Sacó a un Meowth y un Growlithe, pero empezaron a pelear entre ellos.

-Ay, siempre igual...-se colocó la mano en la cara a modo de facepalm.-Vuelve Growly... ¿Eh?

Mientras el Pokémon gato estaba entrenando por su cuenta vio a Faito al pie de un árbol dibujando, se le veía bastante feliz.

-¿Qué haces?-observó el cuaderno, pero rápidamente ella lo cerró y no pudo ver lo que estaba haciendo.

-Nada.-dijo indiferente.

-Bueno... ¡Ah, Meowy, has evolucionado a Persian!-abrazó a su recién evolucionado.

-¿Vamos al gimnasio ya?-se levantó por fin.

-Antes quiero ir al centro comercial a comprar una cosa... Tú sigue entrenando aquí, vuelvo en nada.

-¿Me vas a dejar sola? ¿Entrenando?

-Sí, ya eres lo suficientemente fuerte, si ves a un Pidgey lo puedes derrotar.

-Bueno... Está bien.-continuó fortaleciéndose.

Una hora más tarde, regresó el chico y se dirigieron al gimnasio. Iba a realizar el puzzle y derrotar a todos los entrenadores, pero tuvo un pequeñito problema...

-¡Meowy, Golpes Furia!

Así derrotó a un Gloom de su rival antes de llegar con el líder.

-¡Kyaaaa! ¡Eres muy fuerte!-dijo la chica con la que estaba luchando.

-¡Sí, sí!-se acercó otra.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-vino otra más.

-Me llamo Turquesa...-habló en un tono encantador y con educación.

Se estaban amontonando junto a él todas las entrenadoras del gimnasio, curiosas por su gran destreza en la batalla, pero Faito solo se quedó mirando en la lejanía.

-¿Por qué me estoy poniendo de tan mal humor...?-pensó la rubia.

El Pikachu miró fatal al mayor, parecía que le estaba echando mil maldiciones.

-No te pongas así Pipi, no es mal chico...

-¿Nos puedes dar tu número de teléfono?-preguntó una.

-Si quieres luego podemos ir a tomar algo...

-Bueno, si queréis...-Turquesa respondió con un tono educado todavía y con una sonrisa.

Mientras tanto, su amiga estaba ardiendo por dentro de la rabia.

-¡Me voy a entrenar, cuando te interese dejar de coquetear con todas las chicas que veas me avisas!-gritó y se fue del lugar.

-¿Qué le habrá pasado...? Nunca se comporta así.-pensó el joven.

-Alto, chicas.-apareció otra mujer.-Sabéis que no podéis pedirle citas a los entrenadores.

-¡Líder Erika!-todas se apartaron mostrando respeto.

-¿Quieres empezar ya nuestra batalla?

-¡Por supuesto!-el chico estaba deseoso de luchar.

En ese momento, de vuelta en la ruta 7...

-¡Ese estúpido! ¿Quién se cree que es?-lo dijo colocándose su gorra y su chaqueta, la cual había cogido de Turquesa.

Mientras Pipi se metía dentro de la gorra como si volviese a ser un Pichu, la chica había sacado un Pidgeotto y se había puesto a lanzar toda su furia sobre los Pokémon salvajes, cosa que ella nunca haría. Entrenando, aparecieron unos hombres con traje negro. Faito se giró y los vio, pero simplemente siguió luchando hasta que ambos le atacaron con un Nidoking.

-¡AAAAAAAHH!-le había dado un golpe en la espalda.-¿SE PUEDE SABER CUÁL ES VUESTRO PUTO PROBLEMA? ¡IDGY, PICOTAZO!

El Pokémon intentó atacar a su rival, pero con una fuerte Machada lo tumbó al suelo sin poder hacer nada.

-No puede ser...-empezó a temblar, pero reaccionó y devolvió al Pidgeotto a su Pokeball.-¡Goldy!

Sacó a un Goldeen, pero no pudo hacer mucho debido a que estaba fuera del agua y le volvió a derrotar, esta vez con un Terremoto que hizo que Faito se cayese al suelo.

-¿De verdad eres la hija de Red?-habló al fin uno de los sospechosos hombres.-Me esperaba una luchadora más fiera...

-¿Eh...?-se quedó en shock, pero sacó a otro Pokémon.-¡Sandy!

Así, sacó al resto de Pokémon que tenía: al que acaba de sacar, que era un Sansdrew; su inicial ya evolucionado a un Charmeleon, Charmer; y al primer Pokémon que capturó, Terter. El único que no sacó fue a Pipi, estaba dentro de la gorra por si pasaba algo. Sin embargo, derrotaron a cada uno de ellos, pero el que acabó peor fue el de tipo fuego.

-¡Charmer, no! Te voy a cu...-recordó cuando estaba entrenando con Turquesa, que le dijo que no debía curar a todo lo que se movía.-Esto es una emergencia...

Así, lo curó y volvió a intentar atacar al Nidoking, pero con un simple Cuchillada lo debilitó. Uno de los malos se acercó a Faito, iba a huir pero no pudo por estar ya cansada al utilizar su poder. Él le dio una patada en la cara haciendo que finalmente sumado con el cansancio se desmaye, haciendo también que el cuaderno de dibujo que siempre llevaba con ella se cayese.

-Una menos, vamos a llevárnosla.-habló uno de ellos con el otro.

A la misma vez, Turquesa estaba luchando contra la líder de gimnasio.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? Tu Growlithe ya está débil...

-No cantes victoria.-mostró una Piedra Fuego y se la envió a su Pokémon, el cual empezó a evolucionar ahí mismo en Arcanine.-¡Lanzallamas!

Un potente movimiento hizo que el Vileplume enemigo se debilitase.

-No me esperaba eso, has sido un gran oponente.-le felicitó.

-¡Wow!

-¡Genial!

-¡No podría ser menos de parte de Turquesa!

-¡Es tan guapo!-todas las chicas empezaron a alabarle.

-No es para tanto...-el joven no sabía qué hacer.

-Aquí tienes la Medalla Arcoíris.

-Gracias, Erika.-guardó la medalla, devolvió a la Pokeball a su Arcanine y salió del edificio.

Caminó hacia la ruta 7.

-¿No se supone que debería estar aquí?-miró a los lados pero no encontró a nadie.

Ahí encontró en el suelo un cuaderno, donde lo abrió y vio un dibujo de varios Pokémon que tenían tanto él como de la chica, y en la última página uno de él.

-¿Qué hace el cuaderno de Faito aquí...? Siempre lo lleva con ella y vigila que no se le caiga... Quizás se le debilitó un Pokémon y está en el Centro Pokémon, sabiendo como es podría habérselo dejado aquí para curarlo, seguro que es eso...

Fue al lugar pero no le encontró, se quedó esperando por horas, incluso esperó hasta que anocheció pero no apareció en ningún momento.

-Sal Growly...-volvió a sacar a su Arcanine.-Huele esto.-le dio el cuaderno a su Pokémon para que lo olfatease.

En ese momento salió del centro y se dirigió a la ruta 7, pero se quedó parado mirando a los lados. Ahí se acababa el rastro.

-No puede ser...-dijo mirando al suelo cabizbajo y con la mirada seria, poco usual en él.-No debí dejarle sola... Lo siento Faito, no podré darte esto.-sacó de su bolsillo dos collares, uno con un símbolo de una cola de Pikachu y otro con el de la cola de un Eevee.-También me disculpo, porque debo romper mi promesa...

Sacó su Pokégear, respiró profundo y llamó a alguien.

-Yellow, ¿estás ahí?-habló con un tono frío.

-Turquesa... Sí, estoy aquí. ¿Qué tal tú y Faito? Esperaba que fuese contigo para que le protegieses de los Pokémon salvajes, con lo torpe que es seguro que se perdió en el Bosque Verde.-dijo amablemente de broma.

En cuanto escuchó "para que le protegieses" rompió en llantos.

-¡No pude!-alzó la voz.-¡No pude protegerle!

 ** _Protagonistas del fanfic._**

 **Quartz:** **Cuarta hija de Gold y Crystal de personalidad muy parecida a su hermano más mayor: deportista, extrovertida y ligona. Tiene unas coletas y pelo oscuro como su madre de ojos azul claro y una chaqueta abierta con un top negro. Se lleva mal con Cooper y toma como ejemplo a seguir a Pyrite. Cuando posee una Pokédex su padre le obliga a ir de viaje, donde va a Hoenn como Cooper y conoce a Purple.**


	17. Capítulo 17: Cosas de hermanos

Leaf y Pyrite estaban ya en Ciudad Fucsia, pero todavía no fueron al gimnasio, si no que estaban en la Zona Safari.

-No veo nada que me interese...-dijo la chica.

-¿Yo no te intereso?~

-Esa respuesta te la sabes de sobra.-se iba a la salida.

-¡Espérame, que estoy capturando un Cubone! Vamos, ven...-le estaba dando un cebo.

El Pokémon se acercó curioso a comerlo, donde el peliazul aprovechó para capturarlo.

-¡Genial, te pondré Zanahoria! Ya voy, chica súper seria.

-¿Qué tal si dejas de llamarme chica súper seria y me llamas por mi nombre?

-Es que está mal llamar por su nombre a una señorita sin conocer a sus padres.

-Claro, está mejor ponerle un mote absurdo.

-¡Oye, tiene sentido! También podría llamarte chica con buenas...-le pegó un puñetazo en el estómago.-Vale, vale, vale... Ya me callo, au. Cada vez te haces más fuerte, literalmente.

Sin charlar más fueron al gimnasio de tipo veneno. Allí se encontraron a la líder, pero habían más de una... Es decir, que eran clones. Nada fuera de lo normal en cuanto a una ninja. Leaf se puso a combatir a todos los clones para dejar última a la líder.

-¿Por qué luchaste con todos sabiendo que yo era la real?

-¿Te diste cuenta de que ya lo sabía? Quería calentar un poco.

-Para calentarte ya me tienes a mí.-movió su feo flequillo hacia al lado intentando parecer sensacional, pero la chica tras solo señalarle hizo que su Pokémon le atacase.-AAAAAAAAAAAAAH, UN BEEDRILL ME PERSIGUE.

-Bueno, empecemos ya el combate.-pasó totalmente del chico dejando aún a su Pokémon persiguiéndole y sacó otra Pokeball.-¡Venasaur!

-¡Weezing, Rayo!

Le hizo poco daño, pero tuvo la mala suerte de paralizarlo.

-Chs, lo tenías planeado... Tampoco me importa, no es un Pokémon rápido. ¡Drenadoras!

-Bomba Lodo.

El ataque fue neutro, pero se curó un poco gracias a las drenadoras.

-Somnífero, y una vez dormido usa Doble Filo.

Acató las órdenes de su entrenadora y aprovechó todo ese lapso de tiempo para curar la parálisis y dañarlo más, pero al final se despertó.

-Mi Pokémon ya está débil, pero tengo un as en la manga... ¡Explosión!

Ambos quedaron debilitados.

-Vuelve... ¡Arbok!

-Drapion... ¡Rayo Confuso!

El Pokémon quedó confuso, mientras el Drapion aprovechaba usando Danza Espada.

-Por favor, sal de tu confusión... Y cuando lo hagas usa Deslumbrar.

Logró salir del problema de estado y paralizó al ya potenciado rival.

-Perfecto, así ya somos más veloces... Bomba Fango.

Ese movimiento fue muy eficaz.

-¿¡Puedes devolver el Beedrill a tu Pokeball!?

-No te distraigas que si no te va a clavar el aguijón en el cuello.-ni siquiera le dirigió una simple mirada.-Retribución.

El Arbok llevaba mucho tiempo con Leaf por lo que hizo un gran daño, acabando de derrotar al Drapion.

-Uff, eres hábil... Venomoth, ¡Psíquico!

Le debilitó, pues era muy eficaz.

-Con lo fácil que fueron los otros gimnasios y ahora vienes tú a darme dolores de cabeza... Vileplume, Somnífero.

Volvió a quedarse dormido.

-¡Lanzamiento, ahí tienes tu objeto!-señaló a Pyrite.

-¿QUE YO QUÉ?

Sin pensárselo dos veces Vileplume cogió a esa cosa y se lo lanzó al Venomoth, el chico en cuanto tocó suelo se apartó lo que hizo que el Beedrill atacase con su gran aguijón usando Taladradora, acabando el combate de un golpe.

-He de admitir que esa estrategia no me la esperaba...-dijo la líder boquiabierta.

Pyrite estaba en el suelo hecho bolita y asustado, casi muere. El Beedrill se acercó lentamente a él a intentar acabar con la orden que le dio su entrenadora.

-Basta Beedrill, ya has hecho suficiente.-lo devolvió a su Pokeball.

-¿¡ESO NO ES TRAMPA!?-chilló aún en el suelo.

-Cállate si no quieres que te atraviese de verdad.-le lanzó una mirada asesina.-Pero te compraré algo de comer por ayudarme a ganar.

-¡Genial!-se recuperó de golpe y se levantó.

-Qué básicos son los hombres.

-Aquí tienes tu Medalla Alma.-le hizo entrega del objeto.

-Perfecto, pues vámonos.

Salieron del gimnasio a comprarle las cosas que le prometió, pero antes de ello recibió una llamada.

-¿Qué pasa, hermano ruidos...?

-¡No empieces insultándome, esto es serio!-dijo ansioso.-Necesito que vengas a casa urgentemente.

-¿Qué ha pasado? No tengo por qué parar mi viaje por ti.

-¿¡QUIERES DEJAR DE SER TAN EGOÍSTA Y VENIR!?

La menor se quedó en silencio atónita unos instantes.

-... Está bien. Esto debe ser serio si estás así, voy ahora mismo.-colgó la llamada.-Pyrite, tengo que irme a casa, ¿vienes conmigo?

-Me prometiste que me comprarías comida a modo de recompensa...

-Lo haré luego, tengo una urgencia. Mi hermano me ha llamado, debo ir.

-Ah, que si vamos tendremos que estar con tu hermano.

-Pues sí...

-No quiero ir entonces, quiero estar a solas contigo.

-Esto no es una tontería como las que haces siempre, mi hermano siempre es una persona feliz y pícara, que se ponga así demuestra lo importante que es.

-No me importa tu hermano, me importa estar contigo y no con él.

-No puedo perder más tiempo con alguien tan estúpido como tú...

Sacó a su Beedrill y se fue volando a Pueblo Paleta.

-Pero... ¿Cómo que estúpido? Nunca me contesta así, siempre me ignora... O al menos no de esa manera.

Sacó a un Fearow.

-Es hora de volver a casa.-se subió al Pokémon.

Leaf ya estaba en Pueblo Paleta, debido a que estaba bastante cerca de donde se encontraba. Allí fue a su casa y al ver a los cuatro padres y a su hermano reunidos suponía que nada podía ir bien.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-... Faito ha desaparecido.-dijo con los ojos rojos, signo de que había llorado antes.

-¿Cómo...?

-Sí, ha desaparecido por tu culpa.-añadió Red en un tono furioso, cosa que muy pocas veces se le ve en él.-¿Cómo se te ocurre dejarla sola si no sabe pelear?

-¡La he entrenado, sabe defenderse!-se levantó de golpe.-Pero... Se fue.

-¿Cómo que se fue, por qué?-habló Green.

Turquesa se quedó en silencio, no quería decirlo.

-No será en uno de tus intentos de ponerla celosa y que acabase enfadada, ¿verdad?

Se quedó mirándola.

-No fue a propósito, estaba en el cuarto gimnasio...

-Sí, ahí hay un montón de mujeres ruidosas...-se quedó mirando de reojo a su madre.

-¿Qué vas a decir si no, pequeño bastardo?

-¡Red, para por favor! No fue su culpa...-Yellow intentó calmar el ambiente.

-No, ahora será mi culpa que mi hija se haya ido con ese irresponsable.

-¡PUES A LO MEJOR SÍ, PORQUE ELLA ESTABA HARTA DE QUE LE DIJESES LO QUE TIENE QUE HACER CON SU VIDA EN VEZ DE RESPETARLA!-gritó todo lo que guarda dentro.

Red se lo quedó mirando en silencio sin decir nada, al igual que todos.

-Bueno, quizás no ha desaparecido. Simplemente se fue a otra ciudad porque le sentó mal.-su padre intentó tranquilizarlo.

-Es imposible, mandé a Growly a que la rastrease pero no encontró nada. Quizás un Pokémon volador se la llevó y...

-Para eso tenemos a Yellow, podemos hablar con los Pokémon de esa ruta.-Blue propuso una idea.

-Buena idea, vamos allí.-la rubia fue la primera en ir.

Todos sacaron a sus Pokémon voladores, mientras que Red les seguía en un profundo silencio, tanto que asustaba. Cuando llegaron se encontraron a varios Pokémon debilitados, donde tras curarlos con su habilidad les preguntó amablemente, pero algunos no querían acercarse porque tenían miedo:

-"Vimos a una chica enfadada gritando algo de un idiota y empezó a atacarnos de forma muy violenta con un Pidgeotto. Más tarde aparecieron unos hombres que la agredieron muy fuerte en la espalda y en la boca para llevársela."

-N... No... Puede ser...-Turquesa se quedó sin palabras mirando al suelo, mientras que el campeón le dirigió una mirada de profundo odio.

-¡Faito, no!-su madre intentó no llorar, pero no pudo evitarlo.

-Podrías preguntarles a Pokémon de tipo volador si han visto a dónde se iban.-dijo una idea la menor.

-No puede ser, los pájaros de Kanto emigran en esta época del año.-le respondió la ojiazul.-Además, Yellow ya debería estar cansándose por usar mucho su poder.

Todos volvieron a Pueblo Paleta decepcionados preguntándose qué pueden hacer en esa situación.

 ** _Protagonistas del fanfic._**

 **Plumb:** **Quinto hijo de Gold y Crystal. Ligón, extrovertido y vago a niveles extremos por influencia de su hermano mayor. Tiene el pelo azul oscuro y ojos amarillos, tirantes negros y una chaqueta roja amarrada en su cintura. Cuando consigue una Pokédex es obligado por su padre a hacer un viaje, donde va a Teselia y conoce a Ochre.**


	18. Capítulo 18: Capítulo caliente

Tras un agotador día de viaje ya de noche, Violet y Cooper habían llegado a Pueblo Lavacalda.

-¿Qué es eso donde sale tanto humo y está al lado del Centro Pokemon?-señaló la chica.

-Ah, supongo que son las aguas termales. He visto en la Pokédex que este pueblo es famoso por ellas.

-¡Qué guay, quiero ir! Vamos vamos vamos.-le agarró de la muñeca.

-Bueno, está bien...

Al entrar en el Centro Pokémon vio un cartel grande que ponía "aguas termales mixtas". Y que justo Violet se dirigía a esas.

-¿QUÉ? NONONONONONO.

-¿Pero qué pasa? Anda, vengaa.-le arrastró dentro.-Ay, qué bonito vestuario...-se empezó a desnudar sin ningún tipo de vergüenza.

-¿Q... Q... QUÉ HACES?

-No nos podemos meter en las aguas termales con la ropa puesta.-ya estaba sin ropa.

-Pero... Pero... Yo no... ARGH.-intentó salir pero su amiga le agarró del pantalón.

-¡Te parecía bien que viniésemos!-le reprochó.

-Es que... Yo no sabía que era mixta.

-¿Y eso qué importa? Venga, vamos.

-¡No quiero que...! Bueno, yo...

-Es fácil, solo tienes que quitarte la ropa.-le bajó los pantalones.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

-¿Por qué tienes estampados de unicornios?

-¡NO MIRES, YO SÉ QUITARME LA ROPA YO SOLO!

-No, no sabes, que por eso no lo estabas haciendo. Yo te ayudo, no te preocupes.-le empezó a quitar la chaqueta, pero antes se le quedó oliendo el cuello.

-¿¡QUÉ TE TENGO DICHO DE QUE TE PONGAS A OLERME!? ¡Y AHORA MENOS!-estaba rojo.

-¿Pero por qué ahora menos? No lo entiendo...-se puso delante de él, pero giró la cabeza.

-No puedo verla... Si no acabaré peor yo.-pensó.

-Oye, ¿por qué no me miras? Cooper, Cooper, oyeee... Vale, ya lo entiendo, no quieres verme mientras te quito la ropa. No hay ningún problema, yo te ayudo...-le agarró de los calzoncillos para bajárselos.

-¡NO, NO!-no le dejó que se los quitase.-Mira, mejor vete tú ya al agua y ya voy yo.

-Eh, pero no sabes quitarte la ropa...

-¡TÚ HAZME CASO!

-Bueno, vale...-se fue ya.

-Uff, por que poco... Un poco más y... Mejor ni me lo imagino.

Se quitó la ropa pero esta vez se puso una toalla alrededor de la cintura a diferencia de la chica. Cuando se fue a meter, la morena le vio y se levantó expresamente para levantar la mano y saludarle.

-¡Cooper, aquí estoy, ven!

Volvió a taparse los ojos, pero no sabía como meterse sin que le viese desnudo. Se acercó ella.

-Oye, ¿qué haces con esa estúpida toalla?-le quitó la toalla de una y se lo quedó mirando.-Anda, no me esperaba ver esto.

-¿QUÉ HACES?-se metió rápidamente en el agua sin mirarla.

-¿Por qué te portas así? ¿Cuál es tu problema?

-Es que... Me has visto... Y yo te he visto...

-¿Y qué pasa? No tiene nada raro.

-Solo siéntate y deja de estar de pie...

-Vale.-se sentó muy cerca de él.

-¿Por qué te pones tan cerca?

-Porque me gusta.-se apoyó en él.

-Eh... Eh... Tú también me gustas.

-¿Qué?

-Ah... ¡Que si te gusta alguien!

-¿Que si me gusta alguien?

-Bueno, sé que es una pregunta tonta...

-Sí, me gusta alguien.

-¿Qué? ¿En serio? ¿Quién?

-Un chico que conocí de pequeña.

Cooper se quedó en silencio.

-A mi también me gusta alguien.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Quién?-se puso delante de él.

-Eh...-resistió con todas sus fuerzas a mirarla.-Era también una chica que conocí hace varios años.

-Anda, qué coincidencia.

-Sí, jaja...

-¡Vamos a bucear!

-¿Qué?

-Sí, ya sabes, bucear. Así.-se sumergió en el agua.

Cooper se tapó rápido, la chica sacó la cabeza.

-¿Qué te pasa, te duele?

-¡NO!

-¿Entonces qué es?

-Eh... ¡Me voy a salir ya!

-¿Qué, ya tan pronto? Nooo...-le agarró del brazo.

-No te lo voy a repetir, suéltame.

Ella le ignoró, pues le estaba oliendo el brazo otra vez.

-¿¡QUÉ TE TENGO DICHO DE OLERME!?

Se levantó de golpe y se tapó.

-¿Por qué te estás tapando? No es como si fuese algo malo...-dijo con toda la inocencia del mundo.

-Pues... Porque tú eres, eh... Una chica... Y yo, un... Chico...

-No, si de ser un chico ya me lo has confirmado hoy...

-¡CÁLLATE, NO HAS VISTO NADA!

-Sí que he visto, he visto ahí...

-NO. HAS. VISTO. NADA.

-Pero... Era tan...

-¡NOOOOO!-se fue corriendo y se dejó la toalla.

-¡Oye, que te has dejado esto!-la cogió, pero una vez dicho eso empezó a olerla.

Sin embargo, Cooper ya se había ido y vestido y se fue al hotel del pueblo. La chica salió también, pero se vistió de igual manera porque el moreno le obligaba. Pero como no sabía donde se había metido empezó a olisquear el suelo.

-Vale, tiene que estar por aquí...

Fue al hotel y se paró delante de la habitación sin ningún problema para entrar sin picar y se lo encontró de espaldas.

-¡Ah, hola Cooper! ¿Qué haces?

-¡ESTOY LIMPIANDO MI POKÉGEAR, SAL AHORA!

-¿Eh? ¿Pero por qué si solo estás limpiando tu...?

-¡QUE TE CALLES YA!-le echó.

Hasta pasar cinco minutos no le dejó entrar de nuevo.

-Jo, no sé por qué te has puesto así...

-Es algo que no entenderías.

-¿Qué, por qué no? No soy tonta...

-Bueno, es que tú no tienes un Pokégear y no podrías saberlo.

-Tiene sentido, supongo que tienes razón...

-Bueno, yo me voy a dormir ya.

-Pero si solo hay una cama...

Al final durmió en el suelo. A la mañana siguiente, se dirigieron al gimnasio del pueblo. El puzzle consistía en meterse en agujeros y hacer una especie de laberinto mientras la chica luchaba contra los entrenadores de tipo fuego. Por fin, consiguió llegar fácilmente gracias a su gran olfato.

-Ya puedes levantarte del suelo, ya hemos llegado con la líder...-habló Cooper.

-Bienvenido aspirante, me llamo Candela y soy la...

-Sí sí, que ya me sé todo esto, que ya lo he escuchado nueve veces.

-Pero han sido tres...

-A ver...-empezó a contar con los dedos.-Aaah... ¿Después del uno va el tres? Bueno, qué importa. ¡Lombre!

-Slugma, Día Soleado.

-¡Pistola Agua!

A pesar de ser un movimiento eficaz, no hizo mucho por el clima.

-Grr...

-Acabemos con esto rápido, Sofoco.

El ataque fue neutro, pero sumado al sol se quedó muy débil.

-¡Lombre, no!

-Termina con Polución.

Se debilitó de un simple movimiento.

-¿Cómo puede ser que me hayas derrotado con un ataque tan flojo...? Y con un Pokémon tan... ¿Baboso? En fin, ¡Kirlia, Confusión!

Mandó a volar a su oponente, y de hecho en ese turno acabó el Día Soleado.

-¡Toma, se ha acabado el estúpido clima!

-Día Soleado otra vez.

-¿EEHHH? No se lo permitas, Rayo Carga.

Pudo acabar con su rival y de paso aumentar su Ataque Especial.

-¡Camerupt, Sofoco otra vez!

-Qué pesada... Pero tengo algo contra eso, ¡Danza Lluvia!

Su Kirlia contrarrestó el anterior clima con la lluvia que invocó, provocando que el Sofoco no hiciese casi nada de daño y encima le bajase el Ataque.

-¡Noooo!

-Camerupt puede ser un Pokémon defensivo, pero ya no puede defenderse... ¡Confusión de nuevo!

Turnos después repitiendo el movimiento, consiguió ganar.

-Bien hecho, chica. Aquí tienes tu medalla.-le hizo entrega de esta.

-¡Toma ya, sexta medalla conseguida!

-¡Es la cuarta, tonta!-habló el chico con enfado y empapado.

-¡Ay! ¿Qué te ha pasado Cooper?-ya estaban saliendo del recinto.

-¿Cómo?

-Tu pelo...

-Ah, me has dejado todo mojado con el Danza Lluvia.

-No es eso, está raro...

-¿A qué te refieres...?-miró hacia arriba.-¿EEEEEEEHHH? ¡NOOOOOO, MI FLEQUILLO! ¡ESTÁ HORRENDO, COMO EL DE MI PADRE!

-¡Tranquilo, tengo la solución!-le dio la toalla de antes.

-¿¡TODAVÍA TIENES LA MALDITA TOALLA DE LAS AGUAS TERMALES!?

-Nunca he dejado de tenerla.

-¡CONFISCADA!-se la quedó.

-¡No!

Siguieron discutiendo, dirigiéndose hacia Ciudad Malvalona.

 ** _Protagonistas del fanfic._**

 **Iron:** **Segunda hija de Gold y Crystal. Admira mucho a su tío Silver, tanto se ha teñido una parte de su pelo de color rojo, pero es morena con ojos dorados y lleva una camiseta gris con toques amarillos. Es bastante seria y tranquila como su madre y su tío. Cuando consigue una Pokédex, es obligada por su padre a hacer un viaje donde decide ir a Sinnoh y conoce a Titanium. Se lleva mal con su hermano mayor Pyrite, pero bastante normal con el resto.**


	19. Capítulo 19: Continúan los problemas

-¡Sese, Danza Pétalo!-ordenó Purple a su Roselia.

Él estaba en medio de un concurso, en la última ronda, donde debía mostrar con elegancia los ataques de su Pokémon.

-Vamos a decir los resultados.-empezó a hablar el presentador.-Y el ganador es... ¡El joven Purple!

-¡Sí!

-¡GUAPOOOO!-gritó Quartz desde el público, dejando en vergüenza a su amigo.

El chico ya con el listón ganado salió del escenario para reunirse con la peliazul.

-¡Bien hecho, chico cursi!

-¿Qué te tengo dicho de que me grites esas cosas en medio de un concurso? Encima me llamas chico cursi...

-Bueno, ¿cómo quieres que te llame?

-¡Por mi nombre, Purple!

-Nah... Chico cursi te queda mejor. Además, guapo también, porque lo eres.-le guiñó un ojo.

-En fin...-suspiró, decidiendo ignorar esas palabras.-Vamos a Malvalona, ya he conseguido todos los listones de Pueblo Pardal.

-¿Y si nos paramos en Pueblo Lavacalda? He oído que tienen unas aguas termales muy relajantes... Y mixtas.-le hizo ojitos.

-No. Conozco tus intenciones.

-Pero si yo no tengo ninguna intención mala...-fingió.

-Vámonos ya.-se estaba yendo por la salida.

-¡Ay, espérame!

Siguieron su camino hacia Ciudad Malvalona, donde se dirigían a Ciudad Portual. Tardaron unos días en pasar la ruta 113, donde llovía ceniza y había una densa niebla, además de que Purple se paraba cada dos por tres quejándose de que se manchaba la ropa. También atravesaron la ruta 111, pero evitando el desierto por el motivo que se mencionó antes. Días de camino, llegaron agotados a su primer destino.

-Ay, estoy agotado...

-¿Qué? No es para tanto. Yo estuve nadando un montón de tiempo llevando una barca mal hecha con cuatro personas encima.

-Ya, pero mis beautiful hands no están hechas para ser ensuciadas.

-¿Tus qué?

-Déjalo, las plebeyas no tienen ni idea de hablar. Vamos al Centro Pokémon.

Allí iban a descansar, pero se encontraron con dos personas muy conocidas...

-Esto está lleno de arena... Es molesto.-empezó a quitarse la ropa en medio de todo.

-¡NOOOO!-se lo impidió.

-Hermana, ¿desde cuándo usas ropa?-saludó Purple con su forma característica.

-Me obligó él...-señaló a Cooper.-Espera, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Ah, pues iba a Ciudad Portual a ganar mis listones del nivel avanzado, mira todos los que tengo ya.-se halagó.

-Yo ya tengo cuatro medallas, no te las tengas de listo.-le miró desafiante.

-Te tomaría en serio si no fuese porque te estás quitando los pantalones.

-¿¡QUÉ!?-no se lo permitió, de nuevo.

-Ay, hermano, hermano, hermano... ¿Eres gay?

-¿QUÉ? ¿YO? NO. ¿POR QUÉ?

-Es que nunca te has interesado por las chicas, eres completamente diferente a Pyrite y a Plumb.

-Gracias.

-Pero muchas veces te he visto mirar a otros hombres...

-Yo no estoy obsesionado con los chicos como tú.

-Pobrecito, lo que pasa es que tiene vergüenza.-intentó "apoyarle" Violet.-Y tampoco sabe quitarse la ropa, tuve que ayudarlo yo.

-Oh, parece que ya eres un adulto.-le miró con orgullo la menor.-¡Ya sé, voy a contárselo a papá...!-sacó el Pokégear.

-¡NO!-se lo quitó.

-Eso era lo que estabas limpiando el otro día, ¿no? Y me echaste del cuarto.

-¿Estabais en el mismo cuarto? Y encima mi hermano se supone que estaba limpiando el Pokégear, ay...

-Sí, pero no era uno parecido al tuyo...-Cooper le tapó la boca.

-Y tú Quartz, ¿qué tal con él?-dirigió su mirada a Purple.

-Te la devuelvo, no quiero que me persiga más.-empujó a la chica hacia su hermano.

-No, no, ya le he aguantado muchos años.-volvió a empujarla.

-Insisto, soy un gentleman, no quiero arrebatarte a tu hermana.

-¿Qué hacéis, por qué la tratáis mal? ¡Pobrecita!-quitó de en medio a Quartz y la abrazó.-Sois unos idiotas.

-No, tranquila, si ya me he acostumbrado de que tu hermano y Cooper me traten mal.

-¿Tratas mal a tu hermana? ¡Pobrecita! Eres odioso.-miró mal a su compañero decepcionada.

-¡Ah, Violet...!-estaba nervioso.-No es lo que parece, no la trato mal.

-¡Una vez me tiraste un cubo de agua fría con hielo!

-Vámonos fuera, Quartz.-salieron las dos chicas, ya era de noche fuera del Centro Pokémon.

-¿Por qué se ha puesto así?-preguntó el moreno.

-Es que papá y yo nos metemos siempre con ella y con mamá, supongo que se habrá sentido identificada. Es su culpa por ser una salvaje.

-Voy a hablar con ella...

-¡No me dejes solo!

En la puerta del centro se encontraron a dos hombres delante de Violet y Quartz: uno con una vestimenta roja y otro con una azul.

-Esto está siendo muy fácil.-dijo orgulloso uno de ellos.

Sacó a un Cacturne.

-¿Planeáis atacarnos?-la chica se puso en posición salvaje.

-Oh, qué sencillo va a ser esto.-se regodeó la otra.

Sacaron a Sweallow y a un Togetic.

-¡Tajo Aéreo!-gritaron a la vez, intentando hacer un ataque doble.

Sin embargo, el rival ni se inmutó, aunque al ser un ataque eficaz y encima doble si le causó algo de daño. Pero contraatacó con Vendetta, derrotándolos de un golpe.

-¿¡Cómo!? Nunca me había pasado nada parecido...-la morena se asustó algo.

-Los tipos del otra día no eran así de poderosos...

-¿Cómo que del otro día?

-Se debe referir a nuestros compañeros.-contestó a la pregunta el otro.-Ellos solo estaban allí por casualidad, pero nosotros hemos venido exclusivamente por vosotros...

-¡Violet, Quartz!-gritó Cooper detrás.

-Ayúdanos, estos tíos son muy fuertes.-contestó la de orbes rojos.

-Tú también, chico cursi.

-¡Ya te he dicho que no peleo!

-Esto es importante, no me entrené para nada...

-No os distraigais...-su Cacturne usó Picotazo Venenoso.

El ataque lo recibió Purple, dejando a todos en shock.

-¡HERMANOOOOOO!-gritó estresada.

-¡Chico cur...!-los hombres la agarraron por los brazos.-¡AAAAHHHH!

-¡NO TOQUÉIS A MI HERMANA!

Sacó a un Pelipper que les lanzó una Pistola Agua a los malvados.

-¡Aaaaah, Cooper!-se lanzó a los brazos del mayor como si fuese una niña pequeña, por mucho que lo fuese y siempre intentase hacerse la fuerte.

-¡Purple, Purple!-se acercó a él.

-No puedo... Moverme. Me est... Estoy mareando...

-¡Resiste, te llevaré al hospital!

Sin embargo, el que todavía no había sacado un Pokémon lanzó una Pokeball, del cual salió un Metagross, que les dejó sin salida e iba a atacar con Hiperrayo.

-¡Kirlia, Protección!

Su Pokémon les salvó del ataque. Pero el Cacturne seguía allí e iba a hacer Brazo Pincho.

-¡Winpeon, Golpe Aéreo!

Así tumbó al contrincante, pero no le debilitó.

-¿Estáis bien?-preguntó Cooper, aún con la pequeña en brazos.

-Sí, pero él...-miró a Purple.

En un instante, algo agarró de los brazos al chico, pero no se veía qué.

-¿¡QUÉ ESTÁ LLEVÁNDOSE A MI HERMANO!?-estaba histérica.-No te lo vas a llevar...-le agarró como pudo de los pies.

Pero le tuvo que soltar, debido a que el Metagross iba a volver a hacer Hiperrayo pero Cooper la apartó.

-¿¡QUÉ HACES!?

-¡Te iban a matar, te he salvado!

-Ah, yo...-giró la cabeza y vio a los malvados yéndose.

-Ha sido un éxito, uno es mejor que ninguno.

-¡No os lo voy a permitir, Kirlia Confu...!

Debilitó al Pokémon con un Puño Meteoro.

-Exploud, Chirrido.-sacó a otro, provocando un enorme sonido.

Lo único que pudieron hacer fue taparse los oídos, a los otros dos parecía que no les afectaba, seguramente por llevar unos tapones en los oídos o algo así.

-¡PURPLEEEEEEEE!-no podía hacer nada.

Sus oídos empezaron a sangrar, además de porque se quitó las manos de la cabeza porque tenía el oído más sensible que el resto e intentó moverse como pudo.

-¡Violet, no!-le agarró de la muñeca.-No podemos hacer nada...

Se habían marchado ya, incluido el sonido.

-Purp...-se cayó de rodillas al suelo.

El dolor de oídos no le importaba nada ahora, de hecho le dolía más que no hubiese podido hacer nada.

-Hermano, quiero irme a casa...-Quartz echó a llorar en el pecho de su hermano, algo que nunca había hecho delante de él.

La otra chica de igual manera empezó a sollozar, pero aguantaba las lágrimas como buenamente podía.

-Violet, yo...

-Tengo que llamar a mis padres.

-¿Eh? Pero...

-Debo irme.-se levantó bruscamente.

Fue derecha al Centro Pokémon, donde fue a uno de los teléfonos seguida por sus dos compañeros. Ahí marcó un número y empezó la videollamada, donde contestó su padre.

-Hola, ¿quién es...? ¡Ah! Violet, estás ahí, por fin me llamas, eres una irresponsable. Y parece que has empezado a usar ropa, nunca me lo habría imaginado de ti siendo hija de tu madr...

-¡NO ES MOMENTO DE BROMAS, VIEJO!-le interrumpió gritando.

-... Oye, ¿qué le pasa a tus orejas? ¿Y quiénes son los que te acompañan, no está ahí Purple?

-Ah, bueno, nosotros...-el chico iba a hablar.

-No es momento de eso, han secuestrado a Purple.

Ruby se mantuvo en silencio.

-Debéis venir de inmediato a casa.-su cara se tornó seria.-Es más, él no fue el único al que han secuestrado.

-¿Eh?

 ** _Protagonistas del fanfic._**

 **Amber:** **Segunda hija de Pearl y Platinum. Tranquila, reservada pero curiosa, algo tonta y comilona por influencia de su tío Diamond, rubia, ojos anaranjados y porta una bufanda verde. Cuando consigue una Pokédex va de viaje con su hermano y su amigo Uranium al Monte Corona para hacer un emblema de la familia Berlitz.**


	20. Capítulo 20: Necesito tres cerezas

Los jóvenes habían llegado a Ciudad Rocavelo y decidieron separarse.

-Yo voy al gimnasio, ¿quién se viene?

-Yo voy, Titanium. Tampoco tengo mucho que hacer.-habló la chica mayor.

-¿Quieres hacer turismo, Amber?-preguntó el ojiverde.

-¡Claro!

Los quinceañeros se dirigieron al lugar que mencionó el peliazul. Esta vez la prueba era realizar un camino atravesando sacos de boxeo y rings.

-Uff, cómo cuesta mover uno de estos sacos...

-Debilucho.-apartó el que estaba intentando mover sin mucho esfuerzo.

-Ah...

-¿Qué, pensabas que al pegar a tu hermana tendrías músculos de repente?

-Bueno, no exactamente eso, pero sí estaría más fuerte que tú...-empezó a rascarse la cabeza.

-Como se nota que no tienes cuatro hermanos.-siguió el camino.

Mientras, Titanium estaba luchando contra los entrenadores de tipo lucha del gimnasio y todo el rato con la ayuda de su amiga empujando los obstáculos. Pero en el último...

-¡Déjame a mí, ya he visto como lo haces! Además, soy mayor.

-Bueno, inténtalo si es que te crees capaz.

-Perfecto, esto va a ser sencillo.-se crujió los nudillos.

Se quitó su camiseta dejando al aire su pecho y su abdomen, que no era nada del otro mundo haciendo que la otra chica se riese e intentó mover uno de los sacos con todo el esfuerzo del mundo.

-Vale, vale, así no se hace...

Como vio que lo estaba haciendo mal, caminó hacia atrás, hizo una carrerilla y se estampó contra el saco haciéndose daño.

-¿De verdad te cuesta tanto?-empezó a reírse la chica.-Si solo hay que hacer esto.

Movió el saco sin mucho esfuerzo.

-Eh... Te lo había dejado preparado para hacerlo.-se cruzó de brazos.-Esto es como los botes de tomate.

-Bueno, ponte la camiseta que das toda la pena, niño.

-¿¡NIÑO!?-se ofendió.

Iron le ignoró y se fue junto a la líder.

-Buenas, joven promesa. Parece que has movido estos sacos de 100 kilos sin ninguna complicación.-se dirigió hacia la chica.

-Ah, ¿eran solo de 100 kilos? Normal que los moviese así de fácil.

-¡Oye, que soy yo el que quiere retarte!-gritó enfadado el chaval.

-¿Tú? Pero si no has movido ni uno.

-No es mi culpa que esta marimacho tenga más fuerza que yo.-señaló a la morena.

-¿Marimacho? ¿Cómo tienes la poca vergüenza de llamarme así? No es mi culpa que seas un flojo, me das asco.

-Sí, sí, cállate enana.

-¡Perdona pero no eres mucho más alto que yo! Y encima solo eres unos días mayor.

-Y incimi sili iris inis díis miyir.

-¿¡Puedes empezar tu estúpido combate ya!?

-¡Meditite!-la líder sacó ya a su Pokémon.

-¡Vale, vale! ¡Starhiko, Ataque Ala!

Mientras tanto, con Amber y Uranium...

-¡Qué bonita ciudad! ¿No lo crees?-comentó el chico.

-Sí, es muy divertida... Y además, es mejor estando contigo.

-¿De verdad?-se sonrojó un poco.

-Claro, ¿por qué te iba a mentir?

Al moreno se le escapó una tierna sonrisa.

-Oye, ¿y ese edificio tan luminoso?-señaló.

-Mmm... Vamos a verlo.

Se dirigieron al lugar. Estaba lleno de máquinas, con gente jugando en ellas, ruletas, mesas donde se jugaba al billar, mesas con barajas de Póker...

-¡Hala, parece divertido!-se ilusionó la joven.

-Ah, mi padre me dijo una vez sobre un sitio muy parecido a este.

-¿Y qué te contó?

-Que mamá Platinum se enganchó en esto. Y además, perdió su Pokédex.

-Yo no soy tan torpe como mamá...-se tropezó mientras caminaba a las tragaperras.

-¡Amber!

-Estoy bien.-levantó el brazo con el pulgar arriba.-Solo me duele un poquito la cara.

Se levantó y se sentó en una de las máquinas, poniendo una moneda dentro.

-Oye, esto no va con monedas, si no con fichas...-dijo Uranium.

-¿Y dónde las conseguimos?

-Emm...-miró abajo.-Aquí.-cogió una del suelo y se la dio.

-Anda, que amable eres.-echó la ficha dentro.

Empezó a girar la rueda de la máquina.

-Lo que necesitas es que te salgan tres del mismo tipo, Amber.

-Oh, parece sencillo eso. Solo tengo que darle a un botón y poner las fichas, no me puedo equivocar...

Seis intentos más tarde, seguía sin acertar.

-¡ESTA MÁQUINA ESTÁ ROTA! DAME OTRA FICHA DEL SUELO.

-Eh... Ya no veo más.

-Oh, bueno... Pues eso se arregla rápido.

Se levantó hacia un ludópata y vio que tenía el monedero abierto, por lo que al principio cogió una, pero como el hombre no se daba cuenta cogió un puñado y volvió a su sitio.

-¡Amber! Eso es rob...

-Shhh, no lo es. Estamos compartiendo, cuando las consiga devuelta se las devolveré.

-¿Y si no las consigues?

-Tranquilo, las conseguiré. Además, si no tengo él tampoco.

Volvió a echar una ficha. Mientras tanto, en el gimnasio...

-¡Shinhiko, Fuerza Bruta!

El Luxray debilitó al Lucario rival.

-¿Cómo puede usar Fuerza Bruta?-preguntó atónita la líder.

-Ah, un viejo se lo enseñó.

-Muy astuto, aquí tienes tu medalla.

-¡TOMA YA! ¿Eh? ¿Iron?

Vio que estaba en la salida apoyada en la pared, pero que además que los sacos ya estaban colocados.

-¡TÚ...!

-¿No eras tan fuerte que podías moverlos? Pues adelante.-dio media vuelta y se fue.

-¡MALDITA IRON!

Con muchísimo esfuerzo (y trepando los sacos) logró salir. Volvió al punto de encuentro, donde estaba la chica que le acompañaba.

-¿Dónde están los otros dos?-dijo exhausto y con cara de mala leche.

-En el gimnasio seguro que no.-le picó.

-¡NOOOOOOO, AÚN NO HE GANADO LAS TRES CEREZAS!-gritó una voz que era conocida para ambos.

-¡Tenemos que volver...!-suplicó Uranium arrastrando a su amiga.

-¡PERO LO NECESITO, POR FAVOR...!

-Tú eres tonta, ¿verdad?-le pegó.

-¡AY!

-Por favor Titanium, no pegues a tu hermana... Está triste y...

-¡NO ME DIGAS CÓMO TRATAR A MI HERMANA! NO TIENES UNA, ¿VERDAD? PUES NO TIENES DERECHO.

-¿Cómo le puedes decir eso al pobre de Uranium...?

-¡Se lo ha buscado, Iron!

-No hay que ponerse así, chicos... Yo solo quería...-intentó calmar el ambiente.

-¡QUE TE CALLES, NIÑO!

Desde el estrellado cielo se encontraba un hombre pelirrojo montado sobre un Honchkrow fijando su mirada en aquel grupo tan ruidoso. Al ver que conocía a uno de los integrantes, decidió descender.

-¿Mmm...? ¡Ah, tío Silver!

Cuando el señor tocó el suelo la chica le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-¿Eh...? ¿Quién es este? ¿Tu padre?

-Ojalá, Titanium, ojalá. Él es mi tío Silver. Tío Silver, ellos son mis amigos Titanium, Uranium y Amber.

-No nos hablaste de que iba a venir.-dijo inocente el ojiverde.

-Porque esto es más importante, debéis ir todos a vuestra casa.-habló en su tono serio de siempre.

-¿¡EEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHH!?-todos chillaron de la sorpresa.

-¡Pero tío, dijiste que solo ibas a acompañarnos!

-Lo sé, pero ha surgido un problema de alta gravedad...

-¿Qué problema va a ser? Nosotros podemos con todo.-se halagó el peliazul.

-Esto no es un problema que puede resolver un novato, niño.

-¿¡NIÑO!? ¡QUIÉN TE CREES, VIEJO!

-¡Oye, no insultes al tío Silver!-se puso entre los dos.

-Ay, estáis haciendo mucho ruido, me duele la cabeza...-se colocó las manos en el sitio en cuestión la rubia.

-¡Cállate, no estamos hablando de ti hermana tonta!-se dirigió a pegarla otra vez, pero Iron le agarró de la muñeca y se la echó para atrás.-¡Oye! ¿Qué te crees que hac...?

-Lo mismo que le haces a tu hermana.

Le retorció la muñeca, sin embargo no se la torció, solo era para hacerle mucho daño.

-¡AAAAAAAARGG! ¡TE HAS PASADO ESTA VEZ!

-¿Y tu acaso no te pasas siempre?

Le soltó la muñeca, dejándola roja.

-¡Yo no me paso, solo doy correcciones! Que tú no veas a tus hermanos desde que te tragó un Wailord no significa que tengas desquitarte conmi...

Antes de que acabase la frase le dio un golpe en la cara.

-Te has metido por donde no debías, niño.

Dicho eso, se subió en el Pokémon y se fue con Silver.

-Supongo que no queréis venir.-habló el pelirrojo.

-¡Yo con esa no voy a ningún sitio!

-Mis cerezas... Mis cerezas...-estaba hecha bolita en el suelo.

-Eh, no, tranquilo señor, ya iremos solos a casa... Gracias por ofrecerte.

Él no respondió nada, simplemente se fue.

-¿Por qué pegaste a ese chico?

-¿Tú sabes cuando mamá se harta de papá y le pega?

-Sí, pero vosotros no sois un matrimonio. ¿O me equivoco?

-¿¡QUÉ?! ¡Antes de estar con ese estúpido prefiero llevarme bien con Pyrite!

De vuelta con el grupo de Sinnoh, Titanium se giró y se iba a marchar.

-¿A dónde vas...?

-Al siguiente gimnasio.-respondió sin mirarle a la cara, simplemente siguiendo su camino.

-Pero... Tenemos que volver a casa.

-Me da igual, no pienso hacer caso a lo que me dijo un tipo que no conozco de nada. Además, me trató como un niño.

Amber se levantó.

-¿Volvemos a casa ya?

-No, Uranium. Necesito esas cerezas.

-¿Qué...?

-Ya lo has oído, vamos al casino.-le agarró de la mano y volvieron al lugar en cuestión.

 ** _Protagonistas del fanfic._**

 **Blossom: Hija de Sun y Lillie. Tiene el cabello azul oscuro y largo, ojos verdosos y una camiseta blanca con una falda azul. Es una chica extrovertida fanática del dinero, tanto que tiene la meta de superar el récord de su padre. Acompaña a su primo Lunar al recorrido insular para conseguir aún más dinero.**


	21. Capítulo 21: No soy tan despistado

Tras un duro día de viaje atravesando la Cueva Electrorroca, los chicos habían llegado a Ciudad Loza. Lo que pasaba es que Plumb era tan vago que iba con una cuerda alrededor de la cintura mientras que su compañera le arrastraba para que no se cansase.

-¡Qué bien, ya hemos llegado! Qué cansado estoy...

-¿Qué? Pero si has estado todo el rato sentado en el suelo.

-Tonterías, yo me he esforzado mucho.-se levantó y tenía todo el pantalón raspado y roto.

-Oye, qué pantalones más raros llevas, ¿cuándo te los has cambiado?

-Oh, se me han roto, no pasa nada. Haré lo que hace mi hermano mayor.-se quitó los pantalones.

-Plumb, sigues teniendo tus otros pantalones raspados.-hizo referencia a sus calzoncillos.

-Ah bueno, no pasa nada.-se los quitó también.-¿Te gusto más así, nena?

-¿Por qué me ibas a gustar más así?

-Bueno, pues porque estoy... Da igual, ya te darás cuenta.

-Vale.-caminó hacia la ruta.

-¿No vamos al gimnasio primero?

-Nah, tengo que entrenarme.

-Ah, bueno, vale.-le siguió.

Fueron a la ruta, Ochre estaba caminando por los palos intentando hacer equilibrio pero el peliazul vio a una chica a lo lejos y se cayó. Luego se acercó peligrosamente a ella.

-Hola, nena...-dijo mientras aún no tenía los pantalones puestos.

-¿Qué haces, niño? ¿Dónde están tus padres?

-Posiblemente haciendo cosas de mayores en casa.

-Eso explica por qué vas... Así.

-¿Y no te gusta?

-Me incomoda.

-Oh, eso significa que te gusta~.

-No.-y se fue la chica.

-Ay, se me ha escapado.-miró a los lados.-¿Y la otra nena?

De repente, empezó a caer una torrencial lluvia.

-¡AHH, QUÉ FRÍA ESTÁ EL AGUA!-se fue corriendo desnudo.

Encontró para refugiarse una especie de torre muy grande.

-Uff, aquí ya no me podré mojar... Espero que haya una chica.

-Mira ese niño, ¿crees que será...?-dijo un hombre al fondo de la sala a otro.

-Definitivamente, es hijo del Pokédex Holder Gold. ¿No has visto cómo va?

Plumb se giró, los hombres vestidos de negro estaban ya delante de sus narices.

-¡AAAAHH, NO QUIERO DOS HOMBRES!-se tapó la entrepierna.

Se quedaron mirando entre ellos.

-Sí, su padre es Gold.-habló uno.

-Demasiado claro está.

-¿Eh...? Ah claro, conocéis a mi padre. Debéis ser amigos suyo.

-Emm... Sí, por supuesto. Nos ha dicho que nos acompañes.

-¿Papá ha dicho que os acompañe? Qué raro, él nunca se preocupa por mí... Ni siquiera se acuerda de mi nombre, me llama niño número cinco.

-Bueno, esta vez ha pasado algo y quiere que vuelvas a casa con tus hermanos. ¿Están aquí?

-No, pero estoy con mi novia.

-¿Y tu novia es hija de algún Holder...?

-No lo sé, nunca se lo he preguntado pero si queréis os doy su número de Videomisor y se lo preguntáis.

-No hay necesidad, con que nos digas dónde está ella...

-Ah, tampoco lo sé. Me quedé ligando con otra chica.

-Sí, muy bien... Bueno, ahora ven con nosotros chico.

-¡Vale!-se subió a la espalda del hombre.

-Eh, niño... ¿No puedes vestirte? ¿Ni caminar solo?

-No puedo vestirme porque no tengo más ropa y se me han roto los pantalones, y no puedo caminar porque... Soy paralítico.

-Pero te he visto andar antes...

-Es que me acabo de volver paralítico.

-Este niño es tonto.

-¡Es lo que papá me diría! ¿Seguro que no eres él con una máscara?-le empezó a estirar de la cara.

-¡NO LO AGUANTO MÁS!-le tiró al suelo.-¡SIGILYPH, HIPNOSIS!

-¿Eh...?

El niño empezó a quedarse profundamente dormido. Volvemos con Ochre...

-¡Conquel, Espabila!

Estaba entrenando bajo la lluvia a su Pokémon, luchando con otros salvajes.

-¡Vale, estoy preparada! Bueno, solo falta una cosa... ¡VOY A SER LA CAMPEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Ya estoy lista, venga vámonos Plumb. ¿Eh, Plumb? Bueno, se habrá ido, qué más da.-devolvió a su Gurdurr a su Pokeball y fue a la ciudad.

Ya en Ciudad Loza, fue al gimnasio. Esta vez el obstáculo que debía superar para llegar a la líder era subirse a unos cañones que le lanzaban por los aires mientras luchaba contra entrenadores.

-¡YUJUUUUUU, QUÉ DIVERTIDO ES ESTO...!

Se estampó con algo y cayó en otro cañón.

-Au, esto no es divertido...-se rascó la cabeza.

Como estaba en un cañón, volvió a dispararla para así caer en otro y así consecutivamente.

-¡Chica! ¿Estás bien? Voy a rescatarte...-habló la líder.

-Sí, sí, perfectamente... Y no hace falta, puedo pelear así.

-¿Cómo que así? Pff, eres rara.-se río un poco.-¿Quieres luchar ya?

-¡Claro!

-Pero tengo que decirte algo... ¿Dónde vives?

-En Ciudad Engobe.

-Verás, en este gimnasio tenemos una regla: si pierdes te mandamos con estos cañones devuelta a tu casa.

-¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!? ¿¡Y ESO POR QUÉ!?

-Porque si no me derrotas no estarás lista para enfrentarte a los otros gimnasios. Pero claro, si ganas conseguirás la medalla. ¿Quieres enfrentarte de verdad a mí, Gerania, aún en esas condiciones?

-¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡VOY A GANARTE PARA SER LA CAMPEONA DE LA LIGA POKÉMOOOON!

-Esta chica... Se parece mucho a Black.-pensó la líder.

-¡Cheops!-sacó a un Archeops.

-Swanna. Estamos en igual de condiciones, ¿no?

-Eso parece... ¡Avalancha!

-¡Rayo Burbuja!

El ataque de tipo agua obviamente ganó al Avalancha por la efectividad de tipos, por lo que el golpeado fue el rocoso. El resto de la batalla no fue la gran cosa, debido a que Simi realizó toda la batalla sin esfuerzo a cambio de un helado, pero también el factor de lanzarle mocos al rival influyó.

-Tu Pokémon es muy fuerte, aquí tienes la Medalla Jet.

-¡Yay, gracias!

Guardó la medalla y se fue del gimnasio al Centro Pokémon.

-Bien, ahora voy a ir al Monte Tuerca.-habló sola.

Sin embargo, su Videomisor empezó a sonar.

-¡Hola! ¿Qué pasa, papá?

-¡Ochre! ¿Estás bien? ¿Te ha pasado algo?-dijo algo angustiado.

-¡Claro, estoy mejor que nunca! Mira papá, tengo otra medalla.-le mostró la que acababa de conseguir.

-Muy bien hija, pero me temo que debes volver a casa.

-¿Qué, por qué?

-Están secuestrando a los hijos de los Pokédex Holders, no puedes seguir viajando sola.

-Entiendo, voy ahora mismo.

Sacó a su Archeops y se dirigió hacia casa. Al mismo tiempo, en la región de Johto estaban llegando a su casa tras días de viaje Silver y Iron. Al abrir la puerta...

-¡Iron!-se levantó rápidamente su madre abrazándola.-¡Cómo te he echado de menos!

-Mamá, yo también te he echado de menos.-acabó el abrazo.-¿Pero qué ha pasado para tener que volver?

-Ya se lo explico yo.-habló Gold serio, cosa rara en él.-Los hijos de los Holders están siendo secuestrados.

-¿¡CÓMO!? Entonces mis hermanos...

-Bueno, Pyrite está aquí...

Se giraron a verlo y estaba también con una expresión seria y pensativo.

-¿Qué le ha pasado...?

-No lo ha querido decir en ningún momento.-habló preocupada Crys.-Pero tranquila, sabemos que Cooper y Quartz están bien, ahora mismo se encuentran junto a los Holders de Hoenn. Pero de Plumb no sabemos nada...

-¿No habéis intentado llamarlo?-preguntó Silver.

-Imposible, él no tenía un Pokégear.-giró la cabeza en tono de negación la menor de la sala.

 ** _Edades y cumpleaños de los protagonistas de mayor a menor._**

 **Turquesa: 17 años, 17 de julio** **Pyrite: 16 años, 13 de agosto** **Faito: 16 años, 27 de febrero** **Titanium: 15 años, 8 de julio** **Iron: 15 años, 13 de julio** **Leaf: 15 años, 22 de julio** **Uranium: 14 años, 20 de junio** **Cooper: 14 años, 9 de septiembre** **Violet: 14 años, 13 de noviembre** **Amber: 14 años, 26 de febrero** **Beige: 13 años, 24 de mayo** **Cyan: 13 años, 29 de octubre** **Purple: 12 años, 28 de abril** **Quartz: 12 años, 30 de abril** **Zen: 11 años, 13 de diciembre** **Star: 11 años, 9 de enero** **Lunar: 11 años, 9 de enero** **Plumb: 10 años, 1 de enero** **Ochre: 10 años, 8 de marzo** **Blossom: 10 años, 20 de marzo**


	22. Capítulo 22: No te alejes

Beige estaba en las calles, todo era oscuro, ni una estrella en el cielo ni una mísera farola encendida. Allí se encontró a los hombres de la otra vez, solo que esta vez no estaba Cyan para ayudarla. Estaba acorralada, asustada, esos hombres se acercaron lentamente con sus feroces Pokémon... Mientras solo podía llorar y pedir ayuda, era lo único que podía hacer. Le aterraba la idea de luchar, de hecho ni siquiera tenía a sus Pokémon con ella...

-¡Ah!-se levantó sudada y nerviosa.

Estaba en su cuarto, arropada en la cama. Todo había sido una pesadilla, pero quién sabe si podría hacerse realidad. Bajó de la litera lentamente, pues aún estaba asustada, y se acercó a Cyan a moverlo un poco susurrando su nombre:

-Cyan, Cyan...

-¿Eh...?-se estaba despertando.

-Cyan... ¿Puedo dormir contigo?

Él se mantuvo en silencio mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Qué?

-Que si puedo... Dormir contigo. He tenido una pesadilla y no quiero estar sola.

-Bueno, vale...-ahora el que estaba nervioso era él, pero en el fondo gozaba de una enorme alegría.

Se echó a un lado haciendo un hueco para que ella pudiese dormir y se metió dentro, arropándose. Ahí fue cuando notó a Beige temblando, se notaba que estaba asustada de verdad. Ahí por instinto el chico la abrazó, pero cuando se percató de lo que había hecho se apartó.

-Ah, yo... Lo siento.

-No, no me molesta. De hecho... ¿Puedes volver a hacerlo?

Se sorprendió de su respuesta: siempre estaba golpeándole con chapas y desde hace unos días estaba siempre cerca de él. Pero hizo caso a su petición y volvió a abrazarla.

-Cyan... Gracias.

Estaba atónito por lo que le había dicho: ¿ella era la chica que conocía desde que eran pequeños? A modo de respuesta solo la abrazó con algo más de fuerza, pero sin exagerar. Minutos después se quedaron profundamente dormidos, ya tranquilos y felices.

A la mañana siguiente, los primeros rayos de sol llenaron de luz la habitación, haciendo despertar al muchacho. Intentó levantarse para desayunar antes, pero para eso tenía que separarse de la chica porque habían pasado la noche abrazados.

-Vale, esto va a ser difícil.-pensó.

Intentó apartarse un poco, pero se le hizo imposible.

-Uh... ¿Qué pasa...?-empezó a abrir los ojos la chica.

Al despertarse vio la posición en la que estaba con el chico, provocando un rubor en su rostro. Cuando el chico se dio cuenta apartó las manos ya rápidamente.

-Ay, esto, yo... Lo siento...-dijo vergonzoso Cyan, lo cual es raro en él por ser siempre tan orgulloso.

-Eh, emm... La que debería pedir disculpas soy yo, porque... Te lo pedí yo y seguramente no querías...

-¡No, no! Sí que quería dormir contigo.

Se mantuvieron en silencio unos momentos.

-Mierda, no debería haber dicho eso, soy hombre muerto.-dijo en sus pensamientos.

-Cyan...

-¿Sí?

-Eres muy considerado.

Se quedó en shock, por milésima vez esos días.

-¿No... Te importa?

-Bueno, te lo pedí yo justo... Y que quisieras de antes me alegra.

-En fin... Te vas a cambiar, ¿no? Voy a bajar a desayunar ya...

-Eh, sobre eso...

-Te molesta que esté en la habitación mientras te desvistes, así que mejor me voy.-se levantó para irse.

-¡No, espera!-alzó la voz, agarrándole de la manga.-Yo... Sigo asustada. Por favor, no te vayas...

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo? ¿QUÉ?

-Pero no mires... Quédate aquí solo.

-Ah. AH. Vale, está bien...

Se giró mientras Beige se levantaba y se desvestía.

-Si ahora me giro podré verla...-pensó ese pervertido.-¡No puedo! Traicionaría su confianza. A ver, ¿qué haría él si quisiese ver a una chica detrás de ella? ¡Ay, ya lo sé!-se preparó para hablar.-Oye Beige... ¿Puedo girarme un momento? Me he dejado algo en la cama...

-Vale...

-¡POR FIN, LO HE CONSEGUIDO! SOY UN CAMPEÓN.

Se giró determinado, pero ya estaba vestida. En ese momento vio como su cara de felicidad se había cambiado a una de decepción absoluta.

-Eh... ¿Cyan? ¿Estás bien? ¿Tienes fiebre?

La chica se acercó y puso su frente junto a la suya, provocando un enorme sonrojo en la cara de él.

-¿EH? AH, sí... Estoy bien... No te preocupes, en serio, estoy bien...

-Umm, vale.

Tras bastante tiempo charlando bajaron a desayunar.

-Chicos, tengo algo que anunciar.-habló Black.-Recordaréis lo que os dije sobre los secuestros, ¿no?

En ese momento el ambiente se tornó oscuro e incómodo.

-Pues bien-continuó.-, he avisado a Ochre para que venga, no podía dejarla viajar sola.

-No puede ser... Ya no puedo estar aquí...-pensó Cyan asustado.

-Pero Cyan se puede quedar, ¿no?

-Claro, pero tendrá que dormir en el sofá.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-volvió a pensar.

-Black, no hace falta.-habló la madre.-Creo que tenemos un saco de dormir, preferirá dormir con su amiga que en el sofá, ¿no?

-Bueno, algo es algo...-suspiró pensando eso.

Tras prepararse ya fueron a la escuela, pasaron un día bastante normal ahí además de repartir folletos de la compañía BW como de costumbre. Algo que también es común en el horario de clase es Beige escaqueándose de las batallas metiéndose en el baño. Horas después, salieron de la escuela, pero se encontraron a alguien.

-Hola hijo, Beige.-dijo Lack-two con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Hola señor Lack-two.-le devolvió la sonrisa la chica.

-Ugh.-le dirigió una mirada de asco.

-¿Te importaría que me llevase a mi hijo un segundo? Tengo que hablar con él.

-Emmm, Cyan...

-No te preocupes, no tardo nada.-habló con un tono serio.

-Vale...-se fue a casa sola porque estaba ya cerca.

Al padre se le quitó esa falsa cara que estaba poniendo, cambiando a su habitual expresión de siempre.

-¿Qué te crees jugando con tu amiguita? ¿Vas a protegerla así?

-A ti no te importa lo que haga con mi vida, abuelo.

-Una persona que no es capaz de defenderse no vale la pena.

-¡RETIRA ESO!-le agarró del cuello de la camisa.

-Oblígame.

-Grrr... No pienso pegar a un vejestorio.-le quitó la mano de encima.

-Lo dices porque no tienes oportunidad contra mí.

-¡TENGO OPORTUNIDAD Y ME SOBRAN!-su cara mostraba un enorme enfado.

-Ya, claro. Las excusas son para los cobardes, que es lo que eres. Todo el día escondiéndote en otra casa pensando que puedes proteger a esa chica... ¿Te crees que tu madre no está preocupada por ti?

Eso dejó pensando al chico, sí que quería a su madre pero Beige no puede estar sola en este momento.

-¿Qué puedo hacer?-pensó bajando la cabeza.

-Piensa lo que haces.

Al decir esas frías palabras se fue. Él se quedó dudando sobre lo que hacer. Tras esa conversación volvió a la casa de Black y White, donde subió al cuarto de Beige para verla.

-Cyan... Te he echado de menos.

-Beige... He tardado poco, no te preocupes.

-Pero... Tengo miedo.

-Aunque no esté tus padres te pueden proteger, tranquila.-le agarró de los hombros.

-Pero no es lo mismo...

Al chico se le escapó una tonta sonrisa.

-¿He dicho algo gracioso?

-No, no... Vamos a hacer los deberes.

Bajaron al salón a hacerlos, el tiempo se pasó volando. Es más, vino alguien...

-¡HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, SOY LA FUTURA CAMPEONA DE LA LIGA POKÉMOOOOOOOOOON! ¡PAPÁ, PREPÁRATE!

-¡ARG! No grites tanto.-se enfadó algo la mayor.

-¡Hola hermanita!

-¡HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HIJAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-¡HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA PAPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

-De tal palo tal la estilla.-sonrió Cyan.

-¿Entonces tu padre es tan amable como tú?

-¿Eh? ¿Mi padre amable? Pff, yo heredé eso de mi madre.

-¿Y de tu padre?

-Eh... ¿El color del pelo?

-Qué tontería.-se le escapó una risa.

Horas más tarde ya era hora de dormir, por lo que tras cenar y prepararse fueron a la habitación y se dieron las buenas noches.

-Espera, ¿cómo que Cyan duerme con nosotras?-preguntó Ochre.

-Eh...

-Cosas de mayores.-se halagó el chico.

-¿Cómo papá y mamá?

-¡A DORMIR YA!-esta vez el grito lo hizo Beige.

Hoy tardaron poco en dormir, especialmente la niña porque estuvo todo el día de viaje. Sin embargo, Cyan no se durmió y cuando se aseguró que el resto lo estaban se levantó y aún en pijama salió por la ventana. Cuando salió a la calle, dijo algo:

-¡Los tres hombres del otro día, sé que estáis ahí! He visto cómo nos espiábais estos días.

Como dijo, todos salieron a la vez.

-Se nota que eres hijo de Lack-two, perspicaz como él.

-No me compares con él, pero al caso... ¿Cómo conoces al abuelo? ¿Cómo me conoces a mí y a mi amiga?

-Eres tonto si piensas que te vamos a decir eso, pequeño policía... Pero si nos ganas tal vez te lo digamos. En caso contrario te imaginarás qué sucedería.

-Soy consciente de ello, hoy acabaré el problema de raíz... ¡Foonmaru, Pupmaru, Purrmaru!

Sacó a un pequeño Foongus, un Herdier y un Liepard, mientras que sus rivales sacaron a Bisharp, Absol y Banette, similar a la anterior vez.

-Acabemos con esto rápidamente...-miró a uno de sus compañeros, él se limitó a asentir.

-¡Alarido!-dijeron al mismo tiempo dos.

Así, Bisharp y Absol realizaron un ataque doble que debilitó a todos los Pokémon de Cyan a la vez.

-¡NO!

-Ya sabes lo que toca, chico...

-¡NO, NO PUEDE SER! ¡EL VIEJO NO PUEDE TENER RAZÓN!

-Banette-dijo el que no había lanzado ningún movimiento.-, Fuego Fatuo.

Un misterioso fuego se acercó al chaval, quemándole vivo.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!-se retorcía de dolor en el suelo.

Uno de ellos le pegó una patada en la cabeza, además de mandándolo volar haciendo que se desmaye.

-Ya tenemos a uno de los que podrían haber sido más peligrosos, menos mal que no se hizo más fuerte.-habló aliviado.

A la mañana siguiente, la primera en despertar fue Beige donde lo primero que quería hacer era darle los buenos días a su mejor amigo.

-¿Eh?-miró el saco pero no había nadie.-Tal vez ya se haya levantado...

Se puso las zapatillas y bajó al salón.

-Buenos días papá, mamá... ¿Habéis visto a Cyan?

-No, ¿no estaba en la habitación?-respondió White.

-¿Eh?-empezó a temblar, se esperaba lo peor pero también pensaba que exageraba.

Fue al baño pero no vio nada, a la cocina pero tampoco. Pasó por cada una de las habitaciones pero ni rastro de él, en vez de ir a la escuela ese día se cambió velozmente y fue a la casa de sus padres, y al llegar tocó el timbre.

-¿Beige?-abrió Whi-two.-¿Qué haces tan temprano? ¿No vas hoy al colegio?

-¿Dónde está Cyan?-habló con desesperación y con la respiración agitada.

-¿Eh?

-¿Está aquí? Por favor, dime que sí.

-No... ¿No estaba contigo?

Beige se quedó en silencio, simplemente se cayó al suelo de rodillas.

-Creo que le han secuestrado...

 ** _Alturas de los protagonistas de mayor a menor._**

 **Turquesa: 1,73** **Pyrite: 1,68** **Titanium: 1,67** **Cooper: 1,64** **Leaf: 1,63** **Iron: 1,62** **Uranium: 1,60** **Violet: 1,59** **Faito: 1,58** **Purple: 1,57** **Quartz: 1,56** **Amber: 1,55** **Cyan: 1,54** **Beige: 1,53** **Zen: 1,52** **Plumb: 1,50** **Lunar: 1,49** **Ochre: 1,48** **Star: 1,47** **Blossom: 1,41**


	23. Capítulo 23: Dos tazas de amabilidad

Zen estaba abriendo los ojos, no sabía qué había pasado ni dónde estaba, su memoria estaba borrosa. Se tocó la cabeza, le dolía, pero vio que tenía un trapo mojado y frío encima, con lo cual se lo quitó. Ya con la vista clara, se levantó de la cama en la que estaba. Giró y vio que Star estaba durmiendo a su lado, por lo cual provocó un leve rubor en su rostro pero decidió dejarla descansar. Se puso de pie para inspeccionar el lugar en el que estaba, era una especie de casa bastante normal.

-Habéis despertado...

Dio un salto sobresaltado, pero cuando vio quién era se calmó un poco debido a que no parecía nadie sospechoso. Era un anciano con una barba blanca, bufanda naranja, un gorro verde y una camiseta del mismo color.

-¿Quién eres...?-preguntó dudoso.

-Ah, parece que no sabes quién soy. Me llamo Amaro, soy líder de gimnasio de esta ciudad. Mientras iba por el desierto vi que os habíais estrellado debido a tu traje de entrenador aéreo por lo que os traje a mi casa.

-Ah... Muchas gracias, señor... Yo soy Zen. ¿Cómo está Star...?

-Tu amiga se encuentra bien, solo necesita descansar. Dentro de poco despertará como tú.

-Y... ¿Cuántos días han pasado desde entonces?

-Pues unos tres días.

-¿TANTO? Por eso tengo hambre...-se colocó su mano en su estómago.

-¡Jajaja! Hay que ver los jóvenes de hoy en día... Voy a preparar la comida.

-Gracias otra vez.

Amaro se fue a la cocina, mientras que el rubio se sentó en la cama junto a su compañera. Unos minutos más tarde vio que estaba despertando.

-¿Z...?

-¡Star, estás bien!

-Sí...-se levantó.-¡Ay!

-¿Te duele algo?

-Solo el brazo un poco...

-Te quería preguntar algo...

-¿El qué?

-¿Tienes miedo a las alturas?

Ella se quedó pensativa unos momentos.

-Sí...

Justo en ese momento el Videomisor del chico empezó a sonar.

-¿Diga, mamá?

-¡ZEN!-chilló.-¡ESTÁS AHÍ!

-Sí, mamá, siempre he estado aquí... ¿Qué pasa?

-¡PENSABA QUE TE HABÍAN SECUESTRADO!

-¿Cómo...?

-Están secuestrando a los hijos de los Holders. Lo siento mucho, pero debes aplazar tus clases para venir aquí.

-¿QUÉ?-gritaron los dos chicos.

-Por cierto... ¿¡DÓNDE DIABLOS ESTABAS!?-cambió su expresión de una de preocupación a otra de enfado.-¡TE HE LLAMADO UN MILLÓN DE VECES!

-No exageres, solo he estado unos días desmayado.

-¿¡QUÉ HA PASADO!?

-Nos atacaron a mi amiga y a mí...-miró a Star.-Pero tranquila, estamos perfectamente.

-¡NO ESTÁIS PERFECTAMENTE SI HABÉIS ESTADO UNOS DÍAS DESMAYADOS! OS QUIERO A LOS DOS AQUÍ AHORA MISMO.-colgó con rabia.

-Eh... Tu madre es, como decirlo...

-Especial, temperamental... Llámalo como quieras.

-Bueno, entonces tenemos que irnos, ¿no?

-Eso parece...-se vio triste.

-Tranquilo, no creo que pasemos tanto tiempo con tus padres. Es más, podrás practicar.

-Supongo...-no se vio tan convencido.

Volvió Amaro con la comida.

-Oh, jovencita, has despertado.

-Eso parece.

Durante la hora les estuvo explicando toda la situación.

-Entiendo, os tenéis que ir...-habló el señor.

-Bueno, gracias por todo de nuevo. ¿Nos vamos, Z?

-Sí... ¿Pero estarás bien? ¿Quieres viajar por el aire?

-Si mantengo los ojos cerrados seré capaz, vine a esta región con el Decidueye de mi madre todo el rato así. Lo que pasó antes es que tenía miedo de los villanos...

-Bueno... Si tú lo dices...

Se volvió a agarrar de su amigo, cerró los ojos con fuerza y volaron. Ese día por suerte no habían corrientes de aire, por lo que llegaron a Pueblo Boceto por la noche.

-¿Ya... Hemos llegado?

-Sí, ya está.

Abrió los ojos y se dirigieron a la casa del chaval, donde tocaron al timbre y se encontraron a Yvonne furiosa.

-¿¡CÓMO SE TE OCURRE LLEGAR POR LA NOCHE!?

-Ah... Yo...

-Ah, no me he presentado a tu amiga.-sonrió como si nada.-Soy Yvonne, me puedes llamar Y.

-Alola señora... Soy Star, hija de Moon y Gladio.

-¿Eres hija de Pokédex Holder también? Pues menos mal que has venido con Zen...

Entraron a la casa y vieron a X.

-¡Él es...!-la chica se emocionó por momentos.

-¿Quién es ella, hijo?-ignoró a Star de forma fría.

-¡ALOLA SEÑOR, MI NOMBRE ES STAR Y SOY UNA GRAN ADMIRADORA SUYA!

-¿Qué le pasa a esta, que saluda diciendo Alola?-la señaló extrañado.

-¡Qué modales, X!-le golpeó la mujer.-¡Es hija de Moon, sé más amable con ella!

-A mí qué me importa, odio las visitas.

-Ay... Pensaba que iba a ser amable como Z...

-Bueno, aquí la amable es mi madre. Mi padre... Es un poquito amargado.-susurró eso último.

-¡Te he oído, niño!-le salió una vena en la frente.

El Videomisor de Yvonne empezó a sonar.

-¿Quién es?

-Soy yo.-dijo una voz grave y seria.

-Así no aclaras muchas dudas...-habló X.

-Soy Green...

-¡Green-senpai! ¿A qué se debe esta llamada?-preguntó la madre.

-¿Quién es ese Green-senpai?-preguntó Star en voz baja al chico.

-Supongo que el superior de papá.

-¡No es así!-se ofendió él.-Es uno de los Pokédex Holders de Kanto.

-¿QUÉ?-se sorprendieron.

-Veo que estáis ya con vuestros hijos... Estoy llamando a todos los Holders para alertarles de lo que está pasando.

-Ya lo sabemos, senpai.

-Pero no es solo eso: hemos decidido reunirnos todos.

-¿En serio? ¿Tengo que salir de casa...?-se preocupó el emo.

-Exacto. Así que ya sabéis, si no queréis llegar tarde salid de casa mañana por la mañana. Hemos quedado en unos días en la región de Alola, más exactamente en el Paraíso Aether.

-¡Ah, podré ver a mis padres! Y a la abuela... Ay...

-¿Pasa algo, Star?

-Bueno...

-Solo os he llamado para deciros esto. Adiós.-se despidió de una forma muy cortante, acto seguido colgó.

-Qué remedio, mañana hay que madrugar.-dijo Y.

-¿Podemos no ir?

-¡X, ya sabes lo que opino sobre que hagas esas cosas!

-¿Te crees que me importa?

-¡No hay quién te soporte!

-Pues bien que tenemos un hijo y estás contenta...

-¡AAAAARGGG!-se fue a su cuarto.

-Esta mujer... No se le puede decir nada. Hijo, nunca te cases. O nunca con una mujer como tu madre.

-Eh... ¿Vale, papá?

-Mmm...-X miró a Star.-Tú no eres como mi mujer, ¿verdad?

-No lo s...

-No me interesa.-se fue.

-¿Tú padre siempre es así?

-Nunca he traído a un amigo a casa así que no lo sé.-apartó la mirada un momento.-Así que nos tenemos que ir a otra región...

-¡Sí, te podré presentar a mi familia!

-¿Cómo? ¿Su familia? ¿Intenta ligar conmigo, tan pronto?-se puso histérico Zen.

-Oye, ¿pasa algo? ¿No te gusta ir a Alola?

-No, no es eso...-se fue a su habitación corriendo y nervioso.

-Oye, ¿dónde duermo...?

A la mañana siguiente, ya estaban listos para partir. Menos X, pero al final fue obligado por su mujer. Ya preparados por fin, partieron de viaje en el Talonflame de Yvonne y los dos chicos como siempre lo han hecho.

 ** _Títulos de los protagonistas._**

 **Faito: La Sanadora** **Turquesa: El Evolucionador** **Leaf: La Entrenadora** **Pyrite: El Criador** **Iron: La Intercambiadora** **Cooper: El Criador** **Quartz: La Capturadora** **Plumb: El Capturador** **Violet: La Conquistadora** **Purple: El Encantador** **Titanium: El Determinado** **Amber: La Conocedora** **Uranium: El Empatizador** **Beige: La Soñadora** **Ochre: La Soñadora** **Cyan: El Arrestador** **Zen: El Volador** **Blossom: La Ahorradora** **Star: La Farmacéutica** **Lunar: El Farmacéutico**


End file.
